The secrets of lust, love, and seduction
by lmgurl92
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the definition of gorgeous, everything she wanted she got, she had her whole entire town eating out of the palm of her hand.What happens when little miss seductive gets a taste of her own medicine. full summary inside InuXKag
1. Everything I could ever ask for

Title: the secrets of lust, love, and seduction

Summary: Kagome is the definition of gorgeous, everything she wants she gets, she has her whole town eating out of the palm of her hand. When her seductive ways get a little too extreme for her incredibly busy dad to handle, he ships her off to an all ladies etiquette school to smooth out her indecent ways. When she gets there, she realizes that this boarding school for ladies isn't exactly what she expects…

Pairing: Inuyasha and Kagome

Genre: Romance/action adventure/ humor

Rating: M

Chapter 1: Everything I could ask for…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

!

!

!

Prelude to the introduction

_(Two men with remarkable likeness in physical appearance sit down) _

"_She's not what I'm looking for…" one says_

"_Well then tell me… what are you looking for?"_

_Hesitates thinking… "I don't know… I guess someone attractive, but strong… someone seductive, but innocent."_

"_Ok… well when you say attractive you mean what… cute?"_

"_No…" he shakes his head in bewilderment. "No… she has to be gorgeous."_

"_Ok wait… so let me get this straight, gorgeous, funny, smart, sexy, seductive... I think you're expecting a bit too much."_

"_Well it's the only way… we can't do it with any ole __**ordinary**__ girl… it has to be this way… we have to find her."_

_Sighs and looks down at the ground…"sounds a bit impossible."_

"_Well losing isn't an option, so we have to make it possible." _

"_So... what are we going to do?" He asks in annoyance._

"_I guess… we can go on a search…bring all the women to us."_

"_How is that even remotely possible… we'd have to make a mall only for women or something..." _

_Shakes his head smiling "Or… some sort of school…"_

Introduction

Kagome Higurashi has always lived an extremely charmed life. Since the delicate age of 3 her parents have always given her everything she ever wanted. As she began to grow into her adolescence; her mother decided to withdrawal some things from her only daughter, so she could grow up to be a well rounded individual. While her dad had agreed upon this, he had a very soft spot for his eldest child, and could not stop giving Kagome everything she wanted. This caused a riot between the married couple, and at the tender age of thirteen her mom divorced her father took custody of her younger brother and moved very far away. This left Kagome and her father with a very broken heart, and even though her father seemed to get over it. Kagome never did, and she harbored the feeling of abandonment deep inside to this very day. When Kagome grew to be 15 her father realized the ill effects of giving a child everything she could ever desire, and stopped. He thought this would cause his daughter's disobedience to end, but what he didn't know was Kagome had grown up to be extremely, exceedingly, and ridiculously attractive. It wasn't uncommon for her to be called names like gorgeous, beautiful, enticing, or tantalizing. So when her father stopped attending to her every wish, Kagome began to adapt very unusual skills. As an adult she began using these skills, and mastering them. She used not only her ability to catch ones eye, but she adapted character. She evolved from her spoiled stage, and became abnormally charming, witty, persuasive, comical and seductive. It didn't take long till Kagome Sakura Higurashi had everyone in her little town eating out of the palm of her hand.

* * *

Kagome slowly crept down from the wooden stairs in her massive house. The lights were off, and she had her high heels in her left hand; and a mini strap less purse in her right. She was looking around the house for any sign of her father, but found none. She smiled to herself connivingly. This was a very good thing. She didn't want her dad to see her attire, and he wouldn't approve of her leaving the house at 12 in the morning.

She wore a long cream tang top as a dress, with a very stylish brown braided belt. Her hair ran far past her back, and she had taken the time to curl every midnight strand so they could fall elegantly over her shoulders. She bit her ruby full lips as she crept to the foyer. She had a look of total concentration on her face, and when she didn't spot anyone in her way. She sighed, and ran towards the closet for a short bronze summer jacket. She slowly did a dance as she did so, loving the fact that she had succeeded in sneaking out for the third night in a row.

Little did she know her dad had just came out of the kitchen, and was eyeing her down. He walked quietly to the front closet, watching his daughter rummage through the coats for an appropriate one. He had a disapproving look on his aging face. He looked her up and down, and could only shake his head. He wondered when she had turned this way. When had she begun sneaking behind his back, and wearing skankish clothing? He waited patiently for her to turn around and notice him.

Kagome's father was very aware of the fact that his only daughter was gorgeous. He had always thought so, but he was beginning to see that other people thought the same. And he was very scared; he wished she had grown to look more like him, and less like her mother. He wished her hair wasn't as long, or as thick. He wished she was a bit shorter and fatter instead of tall and slender. He hated that she had the body of a woman, but what he really despised the most, was her personality. Kagome had her dad wrapped around her long elegant finger. He was very aware of her seductive, alluring, persuasive ways, but could do nothing about it.

Kagome slowly turned as she pushed the light brown jacket over her arms. Her eyes grew to two humongous saucers, as she saw her father staring at her. He had a very disapproving look on his face, and she was at lost for words. "Uh… it's not what you think." She said, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh really then what is it?" He asked, looking over his daughter once more. His heart began to beat excessively when he took a very good look at her clothing choice. "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" He screamed. he had been trying to hold his composure, but found it very hard.

Now most young adults put in this position would confess, but Kagome was very persuasive. All she had to do was throw out a gorgeous innocent smile, and step forward. "Dad it's a tang top dress." She lied; she knew it was only a tang top, which she had worn for a dress. It only ran down to the top of her thighs and stopped. "You know from my favorite fashion designer…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!" He screamed, his face turning as red as a tomato. "GO UP STAIRS AND PUT SOME DAMN PANTS UNDER IT!" He was so upset; he had forgotten the fact, that he didn't want his daughter going out this late at all.

Kagome coyly laughed, and threw her father a playful smile. "Dad… I was just about to do that." She said, and she turned around descending towards the stairs. As she walked daintily up the stairs, her playful smile disappeared into an annoy scowl. She would have to do plan 'B' and she absolutely hated plan 'B.'

"Kagome…" Her dad called, and Kagome turned her scowl to a quick smile as she turned around. She knew her dad would apologize. He always did.

He had a remorseful look on his face. He didn't mean to scream at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said, and Kagome grinned as if it was no big deal. "But I can't let you go out tonight… it's too late." He added in, and unlike most teenagers; Kagome didn't argue at what he said. She only smiled, and cocked her head to the side.

"Well dad… I know your only doing what you think is right. So if you think it's too late… it must be too late." Kagome said, and her dad was shocked at her understanding. He had his mind made up on disciplining her tonight, but he could clearly see she understood.

He smiled and looked up at his beautiful daughter. "Well thank you for understanding." He said, and Kagome only waved him off before turning around. She walked upstairs with a distasteful look on her face. She was going to that party tonight, and she didn't care what her _idiotic_ father had to say about it.

She marched upstairs to her room. She had the master bed room in the house. She had talked her dad into giving it to her when she was 16. She looked out the window seeing two cars flashing there lights near the house. Those were her rides, and she was just about to do plan 'B' to get down to them. She walked over to her massive bed, and began stuffing pillows into the side she slept in. She covered the pillows with her comforter, and then she marched over to her window.

She absolutely hated plan 'B' every time she did it, she ended up ruining her outfit. She slowly eased her fit body into the opened window, and lowered her left foot onto a nearby tree. She had to put her stiletto shoes and mini bag in her right hand. She got deeper down on the branch, and dropped her stuff to the grassed ground below her. With little to no effort she climbed her way down, and landed on the grass underneath.

She picked up her purse, and slipped on her shoes. She let a happy smile ease on to her beautiful face. She had successively snuck out without tearing anything. She looked back at her humongous stone house, and slowly jogged her way to the bright red car out front. The passenger door swung open, and Kagome narrowed her eyes as she eyed the men piled into it.

"Hey Kag… ride to the party with us." One of the guys said, she smiled tantalizingly before shaking her head as an answer.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have a ride…" She said, and she rolled her eyes at the steady groans. She walked slowly and full of purpose to the baby blue car ahead. The passenger door swung open, and she quickly pulled herself in.

The car smelled of perfume, and foundation. "I don't know how you do it Kag…" The cute girl driving the car said. "How the fuck do you manage to climb down that huge ass tree." Kagome laughed as she pulled down the passenger seat mirror.

"It's all in the upper body strength girls." She said as if climbing from the _fifth floor_ window could easily be explained. She looked at her gorgeous face in the mirror. Her lips were full and ruby red, her eyes a wide and gorgeous mid night blue. Her nose was the perfect button shape, not to round, not to big, not to small. Her face was oval, and her cheek bones were high and strong. She gave a slight grin to her reflection before pushing the mirror up. "Okay I'm ready to go." She said, and as if her voice commanded the car it took off.

They drove down her neighborhood, and she sat back in her seat. Behind her in the back seat were three other girls, they talked animatedly about graduation. Kagome would be graduating next weekend from high school, tonight was going to be a pre-grad party and it promised to be the best party of the year. "Uh… I can't wait till we get there… my dad's been up my ass all week." She said, sighing uncomfortably. "I don't know what his problem is… but now I'm ready to just get shit faced."

The car filled with girls began to laugh as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard. Kagome in her small town and in her high school was known as the queen bee. Every girl wanted to be her, and every girl looked up to her. She was never mean, and never cruel. She never looked down on anyone, and she was always fair. In this car were the four prettiest girls in school, and even though this was true. Kagome was far more attractive then all of them put together. It was a fact that they all knew and accepted. It was a fact that Kagome knew, but didn't hold over them. She watched as they left her neighborhood all together…

Back at home Kagome's father was in deep thought. He was thinking solely of his daughter. He had decided that he should let her go where ever she wanted. Kagome was eighteen, and seemed very trustworthy. He left his study to go upstairs to tell her the good news. He was very excited to see her reaction. "Kagome… I have good news." He said, and jogged to her bed hopping to wake her up.

When he did; he realized that where he had thought she was sleeping was replaced by pillows. It didn't take long for him to fill in the pieces. He knew his daughter had snuck out, but what had him stuck to his spot was something entirely different. It was almost as if he had just awoken from a parental nap. He looked towards the open window, and narrowed his eyes. He knew his daughter had snuck out more than once. All he had to do was think of Kagome… think of her attitude, her personality, and the way she did things. He knew she had foxed him. He looked around at the master bed room, which was once his, but now hers.

He now understood Kagome fully, and he as a parent had no idea what to do about this new found information. He stared down at his hands. He had heard of a summer boarding school for young women. He didn't know if that would do the trick, but he knew he wouldn't be witty enough to discipline her. He stood up; he was very sure at what he had to do…

**Okay short chapter…. But meet Inuyasha Takashi next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading I had a lot of fun writing this story for some odd reason. I don't have this much fun for any other story. I think it's because it's in third person. I really really like third person. you'll get why the story is called the secrets of lust, love, and seduction soon enough I promise...**

**lmgurl**


	2. spies and CSIs

Chapter 2: spies and CSI's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Prelude to the introduction

_(Two young women of extreme attractiveness sit down in an empty classroom_)

_One looks to the other, and smiles halfway "So what can you tell me about are anatomy teacher?" _

_In enthusiasm and held in emotion. "Well he's hot… what can I say. Everything about him is just gorgeous. It doesn't make any sense for one guy to be so…so… so attractive. It's almost unfair when you think about it. Not all of us can have him… he's only one person, but we all want him. He's literally amazing at everything… he's defiantly the hottest teacher in this school. I'm usually not into this girl swooning thing, but I can't help it. All he has to do is look at me with those beautiful golden eyes and I'm sold."_

_A bit overwhelmed "Wow he sounds amazing…" pauses for a second "but… he can't be perfect. He has to have flaws… everyone has flaws."_

_Looks down at her desk… "Well yeah he has flaws…"_

"_Oh… we're getting somewhere… okay… so what are his imperfections."_

_Laughs inwardly "You must really be new here."_

"_Yup fresh off the road… so what are his flaws…?"_

"_Well everyone knows…he's an ass…."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well…" Pauses; shock she has to define herself. "He's an asshole, he's a jerk… he's a fucking dick. He might literally be the meanest guy who's ever walked the planet!" _

Introduction

Inuyasha Takashi was born in a very harsh environment. His mother died while conceiving him and his father was murdered a long time before. Inuyasha was left to be raised by his cold and distant half brother Sesshomaru. Growing up Inuyasha was never shown any love and compassion. He was home schooled, and never had any friends. At the ripe age of 8 Sesshomaru decided it was time to teach Inuyasha the family business. The Takashi family trade consisted of murdering and killing some of the world's most disgusting and vile criminals. Inuyasha was exceedingly great at the family business, and it didn't take long till he was the best assassin in his age group. This made Sesshomaru very proud, and Inuyasha worked harder to please him. During a very secretive mission Inuyasha noticed a very unusual quality in him and his older brother. It seemed like everywhere they went strangers stared and gawked in aw over them. He began to realize that most people found him and Sesshomaru to be unusually, abnormally, and exceedingly handsome. Living most of his life unnoticed, Inuyasha began to love the attention and used his abnormally handsome features and physic to get whatever he desired. When he grew to be the potent age of 21 he began to master this unusual quality in him, and it was a technique not even Sesshomaru possessed. Inuyasha used not only his ability to catch one's eye, but he adapted personality. He evolved from cold and distant, and became abnormally charming, witty, persuasive, and seductive. It didn't take long till Inuyasha Takashi was able to get whatever he lacked, and whatever he wanted.

* * *

Inuyasha had a loaded gun in his hand, and he held it with such ease and concentration that he had time to eye the woman in the shooting stall near him. Even though he kept his eyes on the target up front; he steadied his peripherals in the direction of the attractive girl to his left.

Now Inuyasha Takashi could get any girl he wanted, so he wasn't staring at the woman because he was attracted to her. No, he was more engrossed by the fact that this woman was gawking at him. This wasn't something uncommon to Inuyasha. He was very use to people just staring, but he found it amusing that this particular woman was openly missing the red and white target in front of her, just so she could stare. She had a loaded gun wrapped around her hands, and continued shooting at the target; missing by great margins at a time. Her eyes remained on Inuyasha as if he was a sculpture carved out of gold.

Inuyasha switched his gun to his left hand, and began loading it with his right. His movements were fast and swift, and even though he let his guard down. Each bullet that he shot landed with much ease, to the white circular middle of the target in front. He lost interest in the gawking girl to his left, and began shooting his gun quickly and accurately.

What Inuyasha had not noticed was his older brother eyeing him. Sesshomaru had his eyes trained at the target in front of Inuyasha, and he wasn't shocked or surprised that his younger brother had not missed the target once. Every one of his gunshots had hit the bullseye accurately and proficiently.

This came to no surprise at all to Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha Takashi was the best agent, spy, and assassin in his field. He had not only the capable wit and training for his job, but he had the personality and character for it as well. He was persuasive and charming, and he could bring any criminal to his knees with just his alluring personality. Sesshomaru was very aware of this, and was very proud of this quality in his brother, but there was one thing Inuyasha lacked.

Well he didn't exactly lack this quality per se, he had just a tad bit too much of it to be exact. Inuyasha Takashi had an amazingly colossal ego, an unlawful amount of ego in fact, that he came off as prudent, mean, and sadistic to the people around him. Yet everyone still adored him because he was charming and tantalizing, but Sesshomaru knew if he didn't fix this flaw of his it would soon bite him in the ass.

Sesshomaru walked towards his brother staring at his persistence and professionalism. He had impeccable timing on the target and with everything he did. He was simply amazing, in a lot of ways Inuyasha was even better then Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru would never reveal that. He stared at his younger brother, and when Inuyasha put the gun down he decided to oppose on him.

"So if that target were actual people, how much would you have killed?" He asked eyeing his younger brother. Inuyasha wasn't shocked to see his brother behind him. He had his guard up, and knew everyone by scent that passed him.

"Around 100 people…" Inuyasha calculated, he took the protective glasses off, and turned to face his brother. He had a bored look on his face, which wasn't out of the norm for him. Inuyasha was always insufferably bored with everything he did. It was a side effect of never being challenged, and being over qualified for every mission he took.

Sesshomaru didn't tell his younger brother, but very soon he would get the challenge he so wanted and yearned for. "Very nice…so tell me Inuyasha are you planning to go to work tomorrow." Sesshomaru asked eyeing his brother. He groaned inwardly, before turning around and stripping himself of his bullet proof jacket.

Inuyasha had an extreme hate for his job. It wasn't even a real job; it was just a cover, and not a good one at that. He had to pretend to teach teenage girls the intricate form of the human anatomy. It was a job he had been working on for 4 years. Ever since his brother had the idea to start a summer etiquette school for woman; it was Sesshomaru's way of finding this certain girl he's been looking for, for the past 6 years.

"Yeah… I'm going I guess." Inuyasha said, he hung up his weapons and turned towards his brother. "I wish I wasn't, but I am…"

Inuyasha didn't know, but this etiquette school for women was going to launch him into his next major mission. Sesshomaru had always wanted to revenge his father's death. He dedicated most of his life to tracking down the man who had done the ill dead. And after years of searching; Sesshomaru knew exactly who he wanted to kill, he just need the right agents. Now he had all his top men, and all his top women, but one. He had calculated it all. He knew exactly what characteristics he needed in all his assassins. He had paired each one of his male agents with the suitable woman companion except his brother.

He needed the perfect woman for Inuyasha. He needed a girl who had all of Inuyasha's assets and none of his flaws. He needed a girl who was strong, and independent; a woman who was persuasive, and seductive; a woman who was gorgeous, but not egotistical. He had Kikyo, but she wasn't enough. So he started a fake school to find this woman, but for the last four years it had been a bust. He had all his top agents scouting all the students in the school, and yet none of them fit the criteria.

Sesshomaru smiled handsomely at his younger brother. "We're close Inuyasha I can feel it." He murmured. He turned to leave the shooting gallery all together, but he couldn't help, but think he was correct. He was getting unusually close to finding this woman; he just needed to apply himself. His dad had always told him. '_Good things come to those who wait_,' and this woman was going to be a very very good thing.

Inuyasha stared at his descending brother, before turning around to get his things. He was hoping Sesshomaru was right, because the sooner they found her. The sooner they could put an end to that damn etiquette school, and put their efforts towards finding and killing the bastard who murdered his father. He turned to leave the gallery as well. Walking towards the male locker room, he placed his things down, and caught a glimpse at himself in the mirror.

He walked closer to the mirror smirking at his reflection. He was very pleased at what he saw. His eyes were an unusually wide golden hue. His chin was rigid and strong; his nose was straight and pointed. His lips were full and they covered dazzling white teeth. His hair was a glistening silver, long and thick. Inuyasha Takashi in a nut shell was very eye-catchingly gorgeous, and he was aware of this. In his profession of assassinating, Inuyasha was very easily the best looking in his field, and everyone was aware of this too. He stared at himself for awhile before getting mind numbingly bored. What good was being attractive anyway? Sesshomaru had said it was a great asset for an agent to have, and it was one of the reasons all Sesshomaru's agents were very attractive.

He cocked his head to the side, eyeing his profile. He then smiled at his reflection getting a glimpse of his two sharp canine teeth. He sighed closing his mouth, and turning. He didn't know why his reflection, which was so magnificently handsome; had all of a sudden got him so depressed. He grabbed his black duffle bag, and took off down the locker room hall.

Mean while as Inuyasha walked towards the exit. Sesshomaru had retired to his office. He was going over picture after picture of girls that attended his school. Every picture that he didn't find attractive enough, he threw into his waste basket. Each one of these girls would be expelled come tomorrow. He threw away every girl who was under the age of 16, and got rid of all the girls who had imperfections. He was ready to _find this girl_, and he was sure of it. He wanted to narrow down his choices to at least 150. He knew that this was going to be an unusually low amount of students for a school, but he found himself not caring. He was going to _find this girl_, and find her _now_.

He was planning to rummage through some files when he heard a knock on the door. He would have been very annoyed by the intrusion, but he automatically knew it was Rin by her scent. He had grown a tolerance for Rin, and he sat back in his seat allowing her to come in.

Rin knew when Sesshomaru didn't respond it meant she could enter. She turned the door knob to invite herself in. She had very good news today, and she couldn't fight the grin that took over her appealing face. She walked in while the feeling of butterflies engrossed her stomach, it happened every time she saw the oldest Takashi. "I have the new student files." Rin peeped out, her smile still never leaving.

Sesshomaru sat up; the new school semester was going to start soon so he was very pleased with her news. She walked up to his desk letting him get a better view of her endearing features. She placed the files on his desk, but in her left hand, that was cocked behind her back she hid her astonishing good news. Sesshomaru eyed her for a split second wondering why she had such a pleased expression on her face, but as he looked to the files he lost interest in her. He threw a majority of them in the trash at first look, and began to rummage through the transcripts. As he got half way through them he began to wonder why Rin hadn't left his office. He looked up, and she still had a very adorable smile plastered to her lips.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, and Rin only shook her head. He nodded not knowing any other way to tell her to leave. He was very fond of her, but had no interest in confessing this. He had more pressing things on his plate. He let his eyes slip from hers and he began going through the files again.

"Are you done?" She asked in the middle of his reading. She knew he wasn't yet finished, but she wanted to show him something, and she realized she couldn't hold it any longer. He took a deep unsettling sigh before looking up at her. Her smile was still present, and she quickly took a seat on the chair near her.

Rin was secretly in love with Sesshomaru, but hadn't wanted to tell him. She wanted to wait till the hunt for this perfect girl was over, because she knew only after that ended would he even consider her proposition. "So…. Guess what?" She asked, and he only stuck a lone eyebrow up telling her to go on. Sesshomaru wasn't one for games. Rin only smiled wider and continued on. "I was up late last night, and I got this very unusual call." She said in complete concentration. Sesshomaru nodded laying his feet on top of his desk. "It was from some man who was whispering as if he didn't want anyone to hear him… I knew it was weird, but I decided to listen on. And guess what?" She asked, and Sesshomaru sighed for her to continue, and she only giggled and went on. "He was some dad who couldn't control his eighteen year old daughter… he says she's manipulative, persuasive, and conniving."

This got Sesshomaru's full attention, and he sat up at his desk eyeing Rin. She loved the attention, and continued the story as if it was a deep dark untold secret. "It turns out he was whispering, because he didn't want his daughter to hear him…. He wants someone to escort her here for the summer, because he doesn't think he can get her to come… he says she's too persuasive, she'd talk him into changing his mind." Rin knew this was exactly the girl Sesshomaru wanted, and she waited awhile to reveal the photo of her.

Every girl who wanted to apply to his etiquette school had to submit a photo. This was how he distributed the unappealing from the attractive. He had started an etiquette school for this reason precisely. He knew rich parents who couldn't control there spoiled manipulative daughters sent them to etiquette school, and manipulative spoiled daughters equaled out to very persuasive, smart, scheming spies, and agents, and that was a very good thing.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru thought things over. She took the photo from behind her back, placing it on his desk face down. "Oh and take a look at this vindictive bitch." She said with the same smile on her face. Sesshomaru stared at the face down photo, then up at Rin. He couldn't stop the excessive beating of his heart. He sighed before grabbing the photo and turning it face up.

On the photo was a very innocent looking teenage girl. Her head was cocked to one side, her long midnight colored hair was waving far past her shoulders, and she had a very childlike smile on her gorgeous lips. She was unlawfully and sinfully stunning. Everything about her screamed beautiful, and Sesshomaru knew if a girl who was said to be manipulative, but posed for a picture like this had to be exceptionally seductive, and he had a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's her name?" He asked, and Rin smiled.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi…" She said. Sesshomaru didn't once lift his eyes from the gorgeous girl's picture. He mouthed her name to himself. "She's eighteen turns nineteen in only two weeks." Rin added in, and Sesshomaru looked up. That was the perfect age.

"When does her dad want her here?" He asked, and Rin couldn't help the happiness that came over her.

"As soon as possible…" She responded.

"Well I think you know what to do Rin." Sesshomaru said letting a handsome grin spill on to his lips. Rin only smiled and took off out the door. He watched her go, before looking down at the picture at hand. "Kagome Higurashi… I think you might be exactly what I'm looking for." He whispered while leaning back in his seat.

**I hoped you liked this chapter… more soon I promise!**

**lmgurl**


	3. fading obsession

Chapter 3: fading obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

!

!

!

Introduction of chapter

_The night before Kagome's graduation/ Sesshomaru gets ready to pick up his newest student._

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she skipped up the porch to her house. She was holding a plastic bag in her right hand, and she seemed very excited about whatever was in it. She had just finished shopping with her friends, and she had picked up the perfect white gown for graduation on Saturday. She walked up to the double doors that led to her house.

She wore on her person, a button down summer dress. It was extremely short, and she knew her dad was home, so she quickly pushed her hands through the bag to get out a very long stylish over coat. She pushed it on, and began buttoning all the buttons. After fixing her appearance, she put her left hand on the door knob and twisted.

Inside, Kagome's father was pacing back and forth. He had been up since dawn; just pacing and thinking. He didn't want to send Kagome away so soon, but he didn't know what else to do. He also didn't know how to tell his daughter the horrible news, and this was solely the reason he was so agitated and demoralized. He tried calling her mom to tell her, but she had been too busy. Now he faced telling Kagome her fate alone, and he didn't know if he was up for it. Kagome was very persuasive, and he wouldn't be shocked if she convinced him to change his mind.

He heard the door twist open, and he stopped his pacing to give her his full attention. She had left very early this morning to pick up her graduation gown. It had been on hold at a very expensive boutique. She walked in the house, but she wasn't aware of her father staring at her. She was instead more concerned with her reflection on the wall across her. She walked with purpose and natural grace to the mirror. Her dad watched in confusion as she touched her face in a very visual way; caressing each pore with care. She evidently loved what she saw, which forced her to flash a dazzling smile at her reflection. Kagome's father couldn't help but roll his eyes; his _only_ daughter was _so _vain.

She cocked her head to the side once more in front of the mirror, before getting bored, and leaving. She stopped when she saw her dad. A tailored smile appearing on her face. "Hello daddy… sleepy head…" She said walking right past him towards the kitchen. He watched his elegant daughter gracefully pass him by. "I got my gown today…" She said in enthusiasm. "It's even prettier than I remembered… do you wanna see it?" She placed her shopping bag on the marble counter, and looked up at her dad. She had a dazzling grin on her face, and she made her beautiful features concoct a very innocent expression.

Kagome's dad looked down at the tiled floor. He was sad stricken to even think of telling his daughter what he had done. "Kagome…." He said looking up to face her. Kagome had lost interest in him though; she was now staring in awe at a very elegant white gown. It looked to be floor length, and costumed fit for her. She was staring it up and down in a very pleased way. "I have something very important to tell you… can you please give me your attention?" He asked as she ran her hand over the fabric.

Kagome continued to ignore him though; she only had eyes for her gown. "Daddy isn't just remarkable… look at it. Mom's going to love me in it…" She said, and she backed away from the counter. She began twirling around with the gown and smiling widely. "I'm going to go try it on." She said, and she skipped her way out of the kitchen. Her dad could only stare after her. She had completely and candidly ignored him.

He was so upset by this he followed her out of the kitchen. "Kagome… that was extremely rude. I was talking to you." He said, and he could feel himself heat up. Kagome turned at the discipline in his voice, and like always she faked a smile. Deep down she was very annoyed, and agitated she _hated _it when _people_ told her what to do.

"I'm sorry dad…" She said in the most apologetic voice she could muster. "I'm just so excited about graduation tomorrow… and mom coming down… what did you want to tell me?" She asked, and as if she was the most considerate person in the world, she walked to the bottom stair, and sat down in anticipation for what he might say.

This caught Kagome's father off guard, and he scratched the back of his head thinking. He had to remind himself how manipulative his daughter was. He sighed looking down at her. "Kagome… I have bad news." He said, and she smiled waiting. She had the most delightful look on her gorgeous face. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. He couldn't admit that he had enrolled her in an all woman etiquette school for the summer.

Kagome looked up at her dad innocently, but in her mind she was extremely annoyed. She thought he was wasting her time. "Dad… I have to decide what to do with my hair, and call mom… I need to go." She said, and her dad sighed. There was no way he could tell her, so she was going to find out the hard way.

He nodded… "I just wanted to say your moms going to be late coming tomorrow. She'll meet you at the ceremony." She smiled and got up; gracefully walking up the stairs. "I'm proud of you." He announced, but Kagome ignored him. He watched his daughter leave, before sighing. He was so utterly spineless.

* * *

"I arranged the flight, I got her graduation tickets ready, everythings set." Rin said as she followed behind Sesshomaru. She had a clip bored pinned to her breast, and a preppy smile on her attractive face.

Sesshomaru turned to glimpse down at her. "That's great." He said, and he searched his mind for something else. He had a handsomely brilliant expression on his face, but he was unaware of it. Rin on the other hand blushed contently at witnessing it. He then turned realizing he had to do something in his office.

"Oh wait…" Rin said still following him. "What agent did you get to escort her here?"

"Well…" He said thinking deeply. He hardly knew anything about Kagome Higurashi, besides what her father supplied. He wasn't very good at meshing personalities. He looked down at Rin, she still had a pleasant smile on her face, and he had to fight his own grin. "I guess… Kikyo… she can do it. Cancel her classes for tomorrow." He said, and with that he turned.

Rin on the other hand wasn't as sure of his choice as he was. "Um… Sesshomaru… great choice, really, but not one_ I _would make." She said, and that caught his attention. He didn't turn though. He just waited for her to continue. "If this Higurashi girl is actually gunning for Kikyo's place… I don't think Kikyo will be as kind as she should towards her."

"Right…" he mumbled, and he nodded. "Yeah… you're right… uh... how about Kouga?" He asked his assistant. He could hear Rin shift from behind him. She obviously didn't like this choice either. "Okay Miroku?"

"Uh well he's a tad bit pervious…. Don't you think?" Sesshomaru nodded at this. Miroku had been teaching girls at his _"Etiquette school"_ for years now, but his perverted ways never eroded. If Kagome was as gorgeous as her picture showed, then Miroku was obviously a horrible choice. He racked his brain for other people… "I have a couple choices myself." Rin interrupted.

Sesshomaru would be wise to consider what Rin said. Rin was a top agent. She wasn't proficient at killing criminals like the rest. No, her brilliance lied in strategy and tactic. Rin was a certified genius; which is what kept her in a top spot among the rest of the agents. No one had her knowledge or her capacity for information. "Who Rin… yourself." He guessed. He thought it over; Rin was extremely pleasant, and it wasn't a_ dangerous_ mission.

"Oh… no… not myself." She said, and Sesshomaru turned at that, waiting. She let her trademark smile light up her appealing features. "I was thinking you send someone like Sango… or Ayame." She said, Sesshomaru thought it over.

"No…" He simply said. "I want you to go. _I like_ that idea… bring Sango with you." Rin was about to oppose his idea, but he had already taken off in his original direction. Bringing a woman to fetch Kagome would be a very solid idea. "Oh shit… I'm forgetting everything today…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, he looked up. Rin had already turned the other direction, but he had something to ask her. "Rin…" He announced, and luckily his voice carried. She turned to face him; he made a sweeping motion with his hand.

She didn't waste any time getting to him. "Yes sir." She said her placid smile returning.

"I forgot to ask… what is my younger brother's schedule for today? I have good news for him." Sesshomaru asked, and Rin nodded before checking a clipboard, written on Friday afternoon for Inuyasha Takashi _was sprawling with Kikyo_. Rin held her breath, she was exceedingly bright, and it didn't take long for her to understand what Sesshomaru's motives were.

She looked up "Uh… sir I'm sure you have amazing news for Inuyasha, but if it concerns Kagome. I would probably wait till he's alone and not with Kikyo." She said, and Sesshomaru looked down at the petit woman. He hated when she did that. She was always over analyzing things, and it caused her to read his mind.

"I think Kikyo will be astonished and delighted about her new replacement… as an agent she should be aware that she can easily be replaced." He said, but Rin wasn't very sure of this. She had an amazing take on character, and though it was true that Kikyo was very sweet, and polite, she lacked something.

"Well of course you're right…" She said smiling, "but she is only human, she has emotions, and seeing as Kagome is only being _highly_ considered. Wouldn't you think it would be a tad foul and irrational to tell her?" Rin asked, and Sesshomaru couldn't help the handsome smirk that spilled on to his perfect face.

"Well Rin, we _kill _people." He said charmingly, his eyes narrowed. "I'm _not_ at all considering Kikyo's emotions or feelings." Rin opened her mouth to speak, but fell short. He was absolutely right, and she had nothing to say on that. She nodded once before turning, Sesshomaru watched her as she walked daintily across the room.

* * *

"No… your offense is a _bit_ off." Inuyasha said, he had sweat dripping from his bare chest, and he was quite a gorgeous sight to see. He wore a long pair of track pants, and his hands were wrapped in boxing tape. His beautiful golden eyes were trained on the attractive girl in front of him. He was making excuses to why her combat was off today, but he let the observation rest on the simple fact that she was not qualified enough for the job she held.

Kikyo backed up from the half demon. Walking towards the mirrors that covered every inch of the studio. She bent over grabbing her water bottle. "My offense is off… or do I just suck?" She asked squeezing water into her mouth. She eyed her highly attractive partner, she was getting extremely frustrated, but she tried holding it back.

Inuyasha wasn't one for sugar coating anything, and though he was very charming. He didn't _lie_ to the woman in front of him. He didn't try boosting her confidence by telling her she _didn't _suck. He only looked over at her. "I didn't say you sucked… I said your offense is off." He repeated. Kikyo only shook her head, and turned towards the mirrors.

She was drenched in sweat, and her face was turning a deep red. She wore only a sports bra, and loose running pants. She didn't much pay attention to how she looked. She just wanted to hide how frustrated she was. She couldn't do it, she simply wasn't skilled enough, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She was extremely talented though, she had so much raw talent in fact, that she had skipped several steps as an agent, and landed on top. She used to be the lead woman in her field, but her lack of training was wearing her down. She had brains, beauty, personality, just like most of the girls she competed with, but she simply did not have enough, and she was afraid this search that Sesshomaru had been doing was just a way to replace her.

Inuyasha stared at his partner; he could easily tell she was frustrated. He could sympathize with her, she was being replaced. Slowly of course; seeing as Sesshomaru hadn't yet found the girl he was looking for. He didn't agree with his brother's search, but he did agree that raw talent could only get her _so_ far. She needed actual skill if she planned to keep her spot. "Listen it's just combat…" he said, walking towards her. "Just a little combat… you're an amazing shot." He said referring to her as an agent. Sesshomaru's leading lady had to have personality. She had to be manipulative, and conniving, and seductive. It was an essential when dealing with criminals of the opposite sex.

"Yeah… well being a slut is defiantly replaceable." She said looking up; she had a bitter look on her face. Inuyasha eyed her before backing up. He didn't have time to put up with this shit. He was in no mood to battle with Kikyo's mood swings. She was a slowly failing agent, and she was very upset about it. She wanted to keep her top spot, but it was looking more and more impossible.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had a love and hate relationship, but lately the love aspect of it was reserved solely to Kikyo. Inuyasha was far past his puppy love days, and found Kikyo's PMS ways; a _bit_ too much to swallow. He turned away from her, if she was going to pity herself. He'd find a different way to train. He walked towards the punching bag on the corner of the stadium, and Kikyo watched him.

She was not only slipping occupation wise, but her and Inuyasha's relationship was beginning to slip as well. She watched him while taking a deep breath; she wasn't exactly distraught about that aspect too much. She and Inuyasha had their run, and there metaphoric fire was no longer flaming. She got up grabbing her things. "I'm calling it a day." She announced, but he ignored her as he pounded on the black punching bag.

She walked out of the room slowly, and Inuyasha eyed her with his peripherals. He wasn't exactly looking towards her per se. He was more distracted by the scent of his older brother. He guessed he'd be in the room in less than 10 seconds. Kikyo who was hesitant to leave; felt she owed Inuyasha a small apology. She turned, but her words faded when she saw Sesshomaru walk in.

Sesshomaru threw her a dazzling smile. "Leaving already Kikyo?" He asked, and he didn't even spare her a look. A habit he had towards only his less successful agents. Kikyo was aware of this, and it was taking its toll. "Well I have very good news… you might want to take a seat." Inuyasha never stopped attacking the bag in front of him, and he only turned to glimpse at Sesshomaru.

"Let's hope it's not more bullshit about finding this _special _girl." He said, and Sesshomaru only smiled. When Inuyasha saw his brother's expression, he stopped punching the bag to look over at him. "What about her now…" Inuyasha demanded. He had an annoyed look on his face. He walked towards his end of the studio where his stuff was placed. He picked up his towel drying off his face. He took a glimpse at the mirrored wall in front of him. He could see Kikyo staring at him, her facial expression withered with sorrow. He hesitated as he dried himself, what bothered him the most was his lack of care. He used to care, but not anymore… He looked away from her to his own reflection. He was almost painfully beautiful, but that only _helped_ to make him feel a bit more depressed. He covered his face with the towel drying himself and turning away from the mirror completely.

"What would you say if I told you I found her?" Sesshomaru asked, and though he wasn't yet sure of it. He had a feeling, one he hadn't had for awhile, and the last time he felt like this was with Kikyo. He turned to look at her, but this feeling was even stronger.

"Bull shit…" Inuyasha said. Excitement was starting to develop in his core. If this was true they could finally start the single most important mission. He could finally stop waking up at 5 in the morning to teach bratty ass girls. The thought of that made a sinfully handsome smile grace his full lips.

"No... I'm telling the truth. She flies up here tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to expect her, and hopefully it goes well." Inuyasha's smile slipped a bit. He was a bit disappointed to know his brother wasn't completely sure. He was even angrier that he wasted his time with the girls in his class; when this girl he talked of, didn't even go to _his_ school. "I'm placing her in your homeroom…"

This got Inuyasha's attention. "Well… what's her name?" he asked "How will I know it's her."

Sesshomaru smiled before turning. He glimpsed one more time at Kikyo; who seemed to be in a painful abyss. He threw a look at his brother. "When you see her… _you'll _know it's her." He said, and Sesshomaru with that left the room.

**Thanks for taking a liking to this story… I hoped you all loved this chapter. I'll update super duper quick. I hope you guys liked it. Inuyasha meets Kagome next chapter. I'm sure of it… I'll make it happen even if I have to write a 20 page chapter. :)**

**Also if you have time… tell me what you think about the chapter lengths… just review it. This ones about 8 pages… Is that good... what do you think less or more?**


	4. finding Miss perfect

**A/N I was planning to update one of my other stories before this, but I had so many people telling me to update… so I did.**

Chapter 4: finding miss perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

!

!

!

Introduction to this chapter:

_The day of graduation_

* * *

Kagome looked admirably gorgeous; she was watching herself in the full length mirror in her room. She wore her floor length white gown. Her hair was up in an elegant chignon, and her makeup complemented her features perfectly. She grinned at herself, then turned revealing the backless cut of her gown. She was in a complicated mood. She was a tad bit poignant that she would soon have to move out, and grow up, but she was also relieved to be done with high school. She turned around to face the mirror completely; cocking her head to the side before moving unusually close to the mirror and eyeing her makeup.

She shifted her face about in the mirrior finding no flaws and turning towards her bed to pick up her graduation gown. She placed the cap on her head, not liking how it looked, but not quite caring. She slipped the navy blue graduation gown on, and began twirling in the mirror. The gown covered her dress effortlessly, and she smiled. She was extremely proud of herself; she was finally done with High school. Her smile disappeared when she thought about college. Kagome had _no_ idea what she planned to do with her future. She could easily be a model, or some sort of entertainer, but she didn't find either of those options appealing, and she was slowly running out of time. She had the summer though, and she was very excited about that.

She stepped away from her mirror, and grabbed her white clutch purse, walking down towards the double doors that led to the hallway. "Kag…" she heard a man call, and she knew it was her father. She was already instantly annoyed. Kagome loved her father, but she didn't exactly like him. She thought he was annoying, oblivious, and impulsive. Kagome was a very smart girl. Smarter then what most people gave her credit for. She easily made exceptional grades in school, and she analyzed things well above average. She was extremely down to earth, which her father was not aware of. He thought she was vapid and self absorbed. "Yes daddy…" She said walking quickly but gracefully to his room. She faked an innocent smile.

"Hey… babe you're going to be late." He said referring to her graduation ceremony. The graduating seniors had to be at the school early. He looked down at his wrist watch. He was already dressed in slacks and a white button down shirt. He looked up at his gorgeous daughter, and even he was a bit shocked at her appearance. In only 18 years Kagome managed to surpass her own mother in the beauty department.

Kagome smiled shocked. "Your right…. Thanks daddy." She said, and she quickly kissed her open palm and blew him a kiss. Her dad stared after her. "You look beautiful…" He called out, but Kagome intentionally ignored him. She took off down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the hook. Her dad walked towards the stair's banister watching his daughter. He turned back around sighing in a particularly depressing way. He was feeling incurably guilty at his graduation gift.

Sango flipped her wavy hair out of her eyes. She was walking passed hundreds of proud adults and family members; she noticed each one of them staring at her. She wasn't surprised by this. she was use to being stared at. _All_ of Sesshomaru's top agents were use to being gawked at. She wore a lavender mini dress, and her hair was straightened. Its natural volume had it waving in front of her face at all times.

While stranger's eyes dropped from Sango, they'd look up again when seeing her equally attractive friend. Rin had her hair up in a bun, and she wore a skirt and blouse. When they passed by most of the families began whispering; they weren't use to new faces in their town.

Both agents were looking for Mr. Higurashi. The graduation had already started, and the principal's loud booming voice could be heard throughout the arena. Rin held in her hand a picture of Kagome… but she doubted that her parents looked like their daughter. Usually when two people had a kid that turned out looking like Kagome it was out of pure luck. She was that type of beauty, the unusual variety. "Maybe her mom…" Rin whispered, looking at all the older women in the building.

Sango heard her mumbles, and began doing the same. Both girls had an unusually skillful eye for features, and faces. Sango kept walking through the bleachers, finding her efforts futile. She turned looking at the agent behind her. Rin had her eyes trained to the girl on the picture. When Sango had first saw the photo, she was as surprised as everyone else at how gorgeous the girl was, but she was sure she wouldn't be as appealing in reality. "Rin, this is impossible… let's just find seats and wait till they call her name."

Rin shook her head, and Sango waited. She knew Rin analyzed things differently than most people. She was a genius, and she probably had some way of scouting this girl out that Sango hadn't even noticed. She put a finger on the photo, pointing at the girl's dimples. "Dominant…" she murmured. Sango narrowed her eyes not quite understanding. Rin then pointed to another one of the girls assets. "Recessive…" she whispered.

"Even if you identify each one of this girl's features" Sango began staring incredulously at the shorter woman beside her. "How will you pin point her parents features… there's hundreds of couples in here." Sango asked, and Rin only walked forward scanning the room quickly.

Sango was obviously being overdramatic. In a small town like this, there were only a little over a hundred people, and some of them probably had no kids. Rin kept scanning till her eyes landed on a teenage boy. He was probably around 15 or 16. He had a portable game in his hands, but that's not what caught Rin's acute eye. She was stuck on his facial features, his eyes were narrowed, but they look to be round. He bit the corner of his mouth in concentration revealing dimples. His hair was a curly midnight, and his lips were abnormally full. "There…" she mumbled looking up at Sango.

"Where…" Sango asked searching the room. She let her eyes land on the little boy. "How do you know…?" She asked, and Rin only shrugged. Sango's eyes left the boys to the woman next to him. She seemed to be in her mid forties, her hair was unimaginably dark, but cut into a short wavy do. She had a partial smile on her attractive face as she stared forward.

Rin walked up the bleachers. She caught glances from several people, but she never let her eyes leave the woman in the left row. "Hi… Mrs. Higurashi…" She said pleasantly as she let her enticing grin sweep over her features.

The woman swept her brown eyes from the stage ahead. "I use to be…" She said referring to the fact she was no longer married to _a Higurashi_. "Can I help you…?" She asked eyeing the woman next to her. She had never seen her a day in her life. She would have known if she did…

"Well I'm Rin… and this is Sango." The woman said pointing to her equally attractive friend to her right. "We're here at request to escort your daughter…"

"Oh… that etiquette school thing." Kagome's mother interrupted. Rin nodded smiling, "well Kagome's about to recite her speech… than get her diploma, but her dads over there." The woman said, she pointed to her far right. Rin smiled nodding, before glancing at the woman's son once, and leaving.

"Speech… she's valedictorian?" Sango whispered impressed as she followed Rin to the right.

Rin smiled as she thought back to Kagome's file. "Nope… just extremely popular..."

_

* * *

_

_Later that night in the etiquette school; Inuyasha's classroom._

Inuyasha sat at his desk in an extremely bored fashion. He went through file after file of girls in his class. He was trying to bring his homeroom count down to at least 10 girls. It was a ridiculously low number, but he thought the fewer girls the less work. A ping of annoyance came over him when he sensed Miroku coming down the hall. He guessed he'd make an appearance in his classroom in less than 10 seconds.

He didn't get Miroku's sense of humor, and therefore he wasn't very fond of him. He sat up in his seat when he heard a knock at his door. He began searching his mind for a way to tell him to go.

"I'm going to come in anyway." Miroku announced, and Inuyasha decided to give up. Miroku opened the door to his colleague's empty class room and began looking around. "What are you doing in here at nine at night?" He asked, and Inuyasha shrugged. He decided not to start up any conversational topics. This way Miroku would take it as a sign to leave. The monk walked closer to his desk looking down. When he saw the files of girls sprawled out every which way he understood what the half demon was doing. "Those girls… wow Sesshomaru sure knows how to pick 'em." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. "They get hotter every fucking summer."

Inuyasha lifted both his eye brows not knowing how to respond to that. He threw away a couple of files, and began reorganizing. Miroku watched the half demon. He for some odd reason considered Inuyasha as a friend. He wanted to ask him for a favor on behalf of Kouga and himself. "So…" Miroku began, and Inuyasha raised his gorgeous golden eyes upwards towards the monk. "Well Sango just called me tonight. She said she successfully completed her mission." He said, and this got Inuyasha's attention.

"So you saw her? She's here?" He asked. He was referring to the new girl that everyone was talking about. He wasn't really excited about her like everyone else was. He just wanted to know if she was present for organizational purposes. If she was going to be in his homeroom he had to take precautions.

"Nope… She just got in." Miroku said staring towards the half demon. "Rin's taking her to Sesshomaru's office as we speak." Inuyasha tried acting like he didn't care, and Miroku was getting worried that he would decline his favor. "You know Inuyasha I've always had your back right?" Miroku stated, and Inuyasha looked up waiting. "Like that time we were on that mission and that guy was coming up with the gun, and I…"

"Yeah… yeah… I remember." Inuyasha interrupted looking up at Miroku. "So what… you want something from me?"

"Nah… of course not… We're agents… we're supposed to have each other's back. I just know if this girl is who Sesshomaru thinks she is; then all this is over." Miroku said. He was referring to the etiquette school. If Kagome was the_ 'it'_ girl Sesshomaru had taken over 6 years to find, then the school would be closed down, and everyone in the agency would be put on high alert. They'd start their training to take down the master mind that killed his father. "I was just wondering since you'll be the first one to see this girl on Monday. I was hoping I could... you know… sit in."

Inuyasha raised a dark eye brow, making him look sinfully handsome. "You want to sit in my room tomorrow just to witness this girl?" He asked eyeing the monk in front of him. He sat up in his seat thinking it over. He really didn't see any harm in it. "Well who's going to watch your class?" Inuyasha asked, and Miroku who now had a huge grin on his face ignored the question.

"Well can Kouga sit in too?"

"Your pressing your damn luck… this isn't a movie theater…. He'll see her at some point." Inuyasha said, and he began ruffling the papers on his desk again. He was waiting for Miroku to exit but he never did, and Inuyasha looked up to see what kept him. The monk was just staring down at him, and Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "Okay fine Miroku…fine… Kouga can come sit in too… okay… now can you leave.

* * *

Rin had a very pleased look on her face as she watched Sesshomaru walk by. He gazed at her once before stopping. "Where is she?" He asked, and Rin's trade mark smile spread wider.

"She just got in, and she's in your office waiting your approval." Rin said, and Sesshomaru let a sinfully pleasant smile grace his lips. He started walking forward. Everyone in the crowded office stared at them as they walked. They all hoped Kagome was the girl Sesshomaru was looking for, this way they could stop searching, and begin training.

"Did you explain to her what we are?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't want the girl to know just yet what they needed her for. He had to see her first… see if she was really the right choice. If she was… they could start phase one. If she wasn't… he would just send her to her dorm, and she'd be like any other girl here.

"No sir… she's all yours." Sesshomaru glimpsed down at his assistant when she said that. He took her unusually wide grin as a good sign.

"So how is she?" he asked, and Rin's grin got even wider. She had a feeling Kagome was exactly what they were looking for. Sango had said it was quite an ordeal persuading her. Kagome surprisingly wasn't as self absorbed as one would think. She actually didn't take well to open compliments, and she was very aware that people wanted things for her, just like she wanted things from them. She was manipulative, but very considerate. She was aware she took advantage of people, and she consciously trained herself to be even more persuasive. She was sexy in just the right way, and she knew when to use her seductive side, but over all Kagome wasn't a bitch.

She didn't think _too_ highly of herself. It was actually clear that she wasn't very proud of the things she did. She was very level headed and down to earth. She would make a great agent, and she had even Sango looking up to her. "I think you'll be very impressed." Rin said as they approached his office.

He opened the door while looking down at his attractive assistant. "Well let's hope so." he said, and he walked into his office. The first person he saw was Sango. She still wore her leisure clothes from the graduation, and she seemed to have been talking to someone. Sango looked up when seeing Sesshomaru, and she let a grin grace her face. Her eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes both fell upon his office chair. He knew Kagome was in it, but he couldn't see her. She had the chair turned towards the back glass window.

Sesshomaru didn't allow people to sit in his main chair. Only he did, and he wondered why Sango had allowed the girl access to it. He eyed his agent who only shrugged as if it was out of her hands. This made Sesshomaru smile; it was just _another_ sign that Kagome could just very well be the one. "Um… Kagome… the dean wants to see you." Sango said to the girl.

Sesshomaru waited for the girl to turn around so he could see her, but she didn't even attempt to. "I'm sitting in the swivel chair… I think I'm in charge… send the dean to me." Kagome said playfully towards Sango. She was starting to accept the fact that she would have to be in an etiquette school, but on the bright side the school was in a city, and Kagome loved the city. She wasn't one to stay in a depressed mood for very long.

Sango tried to stifle her smile. She was really starting to take a liking towards this girl. She probably wouldn't mind being second rank to her. Sesshomaru cleared his throat showing he was in the room. Kagome froze in her spot. She had elegantly crossed her legs, pretending to be the president of some huge organization, but she hadn't known the actual dean was in the room. Her breath halted, and she looked to Sango, who only raised both her eyebrows.

"Uh… I'm sorry I had no idea you were in here." Kagome said, and she slowly turned the leather swivel chair towards the desk. Kagome hadn't looked up, but Sesshomaru was getting a very good look at her, and he liked very much what he saw. The picture he had of her didn't do her justice. She was far lovelier, and that was saying a lot. She was dressed in a silk white gown, and her hair was up out of her face revealing gorgeous features. She was hands down the most attractive female agent he had. Or would have if she proved to have what he sought for.

Kagome rose from the chair, and looked up. Her eyes turned to saucers when she saw the man in front of her. Never in her whole life had she seen a man as beautiful as this one. He was tall with broad shoulders and what looked like a capable physic. She gulped not knowing what else to do in this situation. Her brain had emptied out. It was already weird enough that everyone in this building was unusually attractive, but this man… took the cake. His eyes were the shiniest gold; his hair was long and sparkling silver. He was a far better looking man then she was a woman, and Kagome had never in her whole life seen anyone; man or female _better_ looking than her.

"Uh… I… my…" she stuttered, and she was upset that she lost all her charm in a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath trying to get a hold of herself. "Hi…" She said after what seemed like forever. Sango didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. Kagome had to show some sass and wit very soon, or Sesshomaru would kick her to the curb.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in confusion. He didn't know what to make of her reaction. "Uh… hello" He said, and he put his hand out first. Kagome looked down and she began to restore a little brain power.

'He wants you to shake his hand. You can do that right Kag?' She asked herself, and she took hold of his hand. He shook it and released. She took a deep breath before looking up into the man's golden eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… long trip." Kagome said taking a deep breath. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome… he's just a very good looking demon… you've seen good looking guys before. You can do this.' Kagome thought to herself, and luckily she had enough self confidence to regain access to her brain.

"Well I'm sorry. They should have given you enough time to settle yourself in your dorm." Sesshomaru said, and he eyed the girl. He had a mental check list of assets he wanted her to have. She passed the first… she was certainly unimaginably attractive. He mentally checked that box, and moved on to the next. She had to be charming, and he waited for her to show some sort of trait that would present that skill.

"Oh no I'm fine… I can settle later." She said, and she looked away from him in favor of something else. Sesshomaru first looked towards Sango, before watching the girl. She seemed a bit bewildered. "This office is wow… it's pretty big. You know I have the master bedroom in my house, and this office might very well be as big as my room." She said, and Sango stared at her as if she was crazy. Sesshomaru on the other hand was beginning to like her shifting personality, it was new and refreshing.

"So tell me Miss Higurashi…" Sesshomaru began, and Kagome turned at that. She had a very unusual grace about her. It was as if every movement she did was filled with purpose and sensuality.

"You can call me Kagome…." She corrected nicely, and Sesshomaru nodded while smiling.

"Okay... Kagome… why do you think you were sent here?" he asked, and Sango eyed Kagome hoping she'd answer this right. She had to be very constant with her words. She had to convince him that she didn't belong in etiquette school. He was only testing her to see if she was persuasive.

Kagome smiled, which caught both Sango and Sesshomaru off guard. "I thought you'd never ask." She said, and she walked over to the wooden chair placed conveniently parallel to Sesshomaru's desk. "Well…" She began, and she crossed her leg elegantly as she thought. "I can't really tell you the reason. I always listen to my dad; I follow his rules… the whole nine yards… I think he just wants to get rid of me." she said, and though she didn't have a very convincing statement, her body language, and her false innocence is what had Sesshomaru grinning.

He stared at the girl, and Sango couldn't stop the small grin she had from showing up on her face. Kagome looked from the dean to Sango… they both stared at her with pleased expressions and she had no idea why. "What… did I say something wrong?" she asked confused.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No everything was _just_ right. Welcome to I and T's School of Etiquette." He said, and Kagome's smile disappeared. If she was actually accepted into this school, then she obviously _said _something horribly wrong.

* * *

_Monday morning… 6 a.m. sharp. _

Inuyasha sat at his desk as his students began piling in. They talked animatedly among themselves and he was already getting a huge migraine. "Shut up…" He said out loud making all the adolescent girls look up at him in shock. "Shut the hell up… talk on your on time." He snapped, and they just stared before whispering amongst themselves. They were all use to Mr. T's unusual outbursts.

Inuyasha began looking through a folder at his desk when the bell rang. He looked towards the girls in his homeroom. He had 25 girls in total. They were all above average in the looks department, and he was planning on dumping a total of 15 by next week. He really wanted to get down to 10.

He looked around for the _new _girl, but he didn't see her. She was nowhere amongst the other students, and he thought maybe she was in the crowd somewhere, but she wasn't as spectacularly gorgeous as everyone had said. He stood up from his desk which made the girls whisper even more. He was aware that they talked about him all the time. They always had vapid and shallow things to say. They never got tired of commenting on how attractive they thought he was.

"Hey I'm giving a test today…" He boredly said, and the girls began to groan, which made him even more annoyed. "Shut up… I give you guys test almost every day." He said, and he rolled his eyes as he turned towards his desk. He didn't grade his students test for how accurate they were; he graded them by how attractive and charismatic he thought the girl who took them was. He picked up a stack of papers when he sensed two people running towards his room. They'd haul ass inside in 5. 4. 3. 2…

Miroku and Kouga busted into his classroom door making all the girls in his class stare. "SESSHOMARU APPROVED HER!" Miroku announced, and Inuyasha turned to look at his two colleagues with a less than enthusiastic look on his face. "You should be excited! What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked confused as he eyed his friend.

"I'm going to be so happy when I won't have to grade little spoiled botches papers." Kouga announced, and he didn't care that the girls in Inuyasha's class overheard and seemed a bit appalled. "Where is she… point her out… show me the angel that got me out of this damn school." Kouga said, and Miroku began searching the class for her.

Inuyasha shrugged not knowing. "I haven't seen her…" He said, and he began passing out his quizzes.

Kagome walked around the hallway lost. She had no idea where she was. She had anatomy now, which was so ridiculously dumb. What did the study of the human body have to do with etiquette? She twisted around trying to find a Mr. T's class room. Which was unusual too… every teacher in this school went by initials.

She bit her thumb nail as she walked gracefully into another hall. She wore on her person the school's uniform. A silk green skirt with a white blouse and what looked like a very tacky red bow tie. Her hair was originally in a pony tail when she got out of her dorm, but she took it down when she saw the rest of the girls that intended this etiquette school. They were all so unbelievably attractive. She hadn't seen one ugly person since she got off the empty bus that got her here.

She walked towards another door, and she planned to ask whoever occupied it where the class was, but luckily the door said anatomy on it. She smiled, "How convenient." She whispered to herself. She ran a hand through her thick wavy hair; hoping to look distinguished when she walked in. If she had to go to this etiquette school. She would have to be the most favored out of all the girls. It was just the way it was, since she was an elementary school she was always extremely popular.

Inside Inuyasha froze at his desk, and Kouga did the same. "That has to be her…" Kouga whispered as he stared towards the door. He could sense someone standing in the hallway. It was a scent very unfamiliar to him, and he identified it as a woman.

Inuyasha only nodded waiting for whoever it was to make an entrance. As all three teachers stared towards the door, the students began to do the same, and tension began to build up. Kagome had at that point grabbed a mirror from her purse, and was making sure she looked presentable, she had no idea a room full of people waited for her to come in. "What's taking her so fucking long…" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He narrowed his eyes, and he was upset to know his stomach actually clenched with anticipation.

Kagome smiled at her reflection once more finding herself suitable. She slipped the compact mirror back into her purse, and let a false warm smile grace her gorgeous face. She knew when she walked into the room all eyes would be on her. She put a hand to the door knob before smiling… "It's show time…" She whispered, and she was actually excited to be able to take captive another school. To be able to rise to the top of the social ladder again, it was what she was good at, and she knew it. She twisted and pushed letting the door open, but she didn't walk in just yet. She had to get the whole attention of the room first, but little did she know the room had been waiting for her for quite awhile.

Inuyasha stared at the opened door. He didn't understand what this girl's tactics were. She stayed behind his door for fifteen minutes, now she swung the door open and just waited. He had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and just when he was about to get up to see what was going on, there she was. She was tall and slender. She had a very small waist, and her hair was an extremely dark midnight shade. So dark in fact that when she walked by the lights, the essence of blue could be seen. Her legs were long, and shapely. Her strut through the class room was so filled with elegance and grace that it played in complete slow motion to most of the people in the classroom.

"Oh my fuck…" Kouga whispered in awe as he took in the girl walking straight towards Inuyasha's desk. Her body was amazing, but what caught Inuyasha's attention before anyone else's was her face. All her features were extraordinary; from her wide eyes to her full lips. Her eye color was the most unusual dark blue; her eye lashes were long and thick. Her cheek bones were high and pronounced; her lips naturally pink and plump. She was the embodment of extraordinary.

She had a pleasant smile on her gorgeous face, and Inuyasha got up. He for the first time in his whole life was rendered utterly speechless, he had know idea what to say just yet, but when Kagome spotted the Hanyou, she was at lost for words as well.

**I'll update super quick, but this is a 12 page chapter. I know it's pretty long, but I had to make it a bit longer cause I wanted Inuyasha to meet kagome. I'm going to update pretty quick. I wouldn't just leave you in suspense like this. **

**lmgurl**


	5. search complete

Chapter 5: Search complete...

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

"Shit… Shit… shit!" Why did this keep happening to her? Why did she always spot unbelievably attractive guys? She stared at the hanyou in front of her. He looked a lot like the dean… it was uncanny actually, but what really caught her attention was something strange. She had no idea what it was, but it made her stomach clench and her breathing halt. She couldn't help the goose bumps that traveled up and down her arms. She was in total aw by this man.

She thought it was because of his appearance. Unlike the dean this man's eyes were wide, and less cold. His face wasn't as distant and rigid. He seemed more approachable. His hair was the same long thick bizarre silver as the dean, but wavier. His eyes were the same remarkable gold, but brighter. He was beautiful, and he made Kagome's heart sing in a way it never did before. She was at lost for words as she looked him over.

Inuyasha stared at the beauty before him. The spark that she was feeling, he felt too. He didn't know quite what it was. He just knew he never in his whole life experienced it before, and he didn't want to start now. He took a deep breath as the miko stared at him. He had to hold his composure in front of her. He saw gorgeous girls every day of his life. He didn't know why this _one_ was any different.

"Hi… my name is Mr. T" He said, and he put a hand out towards the girl. He was hoping contact with her skin would help the overwhelmingly strange feeling subside. He held his hand out waiting for her to grab hold of it, and shake.

Kagome let her eyes sweep past his hand to his muscular arm. She could feel her heart begin beating out of pace, and she tried to get a hold of herself. _'He's just hot… there are a lot of hot people in this school…deep breaths.'_ She thought silently. She forced a charming smile to grace her lips as she took hold of his hand. "My names Kagome…" She whispered, and Inuyasha nodded.

Kouga narrowed his eyes as he stared from Inuyasha to the new girl. An unnatural awkwardness was engrossed around them, and it was threatening to take over the whole class. He was about to jump from his seat to introduce himself, but Miroku beat him to it.

"Hey…." The monk said jumping from his seat. He slipped his way between Inuyasha and Kagome, blocking their direct view of each other. "I'm the other Mr. T" He said while laying a hand out, Kagome looked up at him; shocked at what she saw. Was everyone at this school extremely attractive? She placed her hand in his waiting for him to shake it, but instead he awkwardly kissed it. "It's a pleasure having you in our school."

Kagome ripped her hand shyly away from his. His little kiss made her feel unusually awkward. She bit down on her lip trying to find something to break the ice. "Two Mr. T's…." She clumsily announced "I pity the fool…" she cursed herself for saying something so dumb, but was surprised when she actually heard a few laughs. She tried to let a smile grace her lips as she looked around. She didn't know why she was acting so timid, she was usually so confident. It was that gorgeous hanyou behind the monk that caught her off guard.

The other Mr. T stared at her with a very weird expression in his violet eyes, and it was starting to freak her out. She was going to say something else ridiculously stupid, when a wolf demon pushed pass the monk. He was also shockingly handsome, and he let an easy grin polish his features. "Hey I'm Mr. M" He said. Then out of nowhere he began looking around the classroom; as if checking for something suspicious; then he leaned in closer. "Actually my names Kouga… but that's _our_ little secret…" He whispered, and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "I got you're A-team reference… very funny."

Kagome let his little secret slip, and she smiled regaining some of her charm. "Yeah… thanks… I'm trying to be a comedian…" She joked charmingly, and this made Inuyasha sit down in annoyance. He was already irritated that Kouga revealed his real name, but now both of his colleagues were acting like total horn dogs. He decided to just tune everything out. "Uh… I have something…" The girl stated out of nowhere, and everyone in the room waited in anticipation. Kagome rummaged through her tote bag pulling out a cream colored folder. "I was given this by Sango." She said, and that caught Inuyasha's attention. She knew Sango by her actual name. That meant Sesshomaru had _actually_ picked this girl.

Inuyasha sat up in his seat; eyeing the gorgeous girl's profile. Who was she? Where was she from? What could she do? He thought to himself. He was wondering if she was already a spy. Or if she was fully trained and capable; she had to be a better agent then Kikyo; that much was sure. The girl looked around the room towards the back. She had the cream colored folder dangling in her right hand. "Uh… where's the teacher?" she asked, and that made the class full of girls laugh. The new girl narrowed her eyes at her peers, and Inuyasha could tell she was a tad bit annoyed at their laughter.

"We're all teachers." Miroku said, and Kagome was shocked by this. They had to be only a couple of years older than her. "But that guy right there… he's _your_ teacher…" The monk said jokingly as he pointed at the hanyou. Kagome cursed inwardly. She was hoping to keep her charm, and cool by not making eye contact with him anymore.

"Oh…" she whispered, and she let her dark blue eyes move towards him. The unfamiliar spark between them went off again, and she felt her stomach clench. _What was with him_,_ what was with her?_ Why did this keep happening, and what was this unusual feeling she kept getting. She looked away from him while pushing the folder on his desk.

Inuyasha let his eyes leave the miko, and he looked down at her file. Miroku began talking animatedly with her. Inuyasha on the other hand began rifling papers around in her folder until he got to a picture. It was stapled to the folder; it was a picture of the girl in front of his desk. She was posing innocently with a beautiful smile pinned on her face. It made him halt for a split second. This girl was unnaturally beautiful. He shook his head trying to get back to the task at hand. He pushed the picture aside to get to her profile. "Uh… so where do I sit?" The girl asked all of a sudden, but Inuyasha was stuck on something he just read. He stood up from his chair, masking his true feelings.

"You don't sit anywhere." He said sternly, and Miroku threw him a weird look. "Class is over…" Inuyasha added in, and without further interruption he walked out of his own class room. He was in a very foul mood all of a sudden.

Kagome stared after him, noticing his clenched jaw. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. she already had a strange vibe that the hanyou didn't really like her.

Miroku shook his head as he slipped off the extended desk. "Nah… he's always like that, but _you'll_ get use to him." He said, and with that he and the wolf demon began to leave the room. Kagome stared at them, not knowing what to do now. The whispers around her began to get louder, and she looked around at the girls in the class.

Inuyasha walked down the empty school hall in a very pissed mood. In his clasped hand was the girl's folder. His jaw was clenched making him look strikingly handsome, but entirely unapproachable. He stopped when he got to the end of the hallway. He looked around the hall for any passing students. He saw none, and without further delay he placed his hand on an invisible pad. The pad registered his existence, and it shone bright red on the white walls. He slowly pushed in a series of numbers, and stood back. The wall swallowed itself in a graphic and drastic way, but managed not to make a single sound while doing so. Inuyasha quickly walked into the gaping hole that the wall consumed, and waited. The wall closed him in, and from the outside it looked completely normal.

From the inside it was a metal box; on the side was a series of numbers. Inuyasha didn't even waste his time by pushing in a code; he instead looked up at the camera on the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow, and as if the camera understood his frustration, the whole box shot upwards at an extreme velocity. This didn't faze the handsome hanyou. He just stood calmly in the box as his hair and his loose button down shirt and slacks rose up with the speed.

The box halted when it reached its destination, and as the door opened. Inuyasha cracked his neck and walked forward. He sighed as he took in the building. It was filled with men and women. All of them seemed to be incredibly busy. They carried around sheets of papers and typed on hi tech computers. They were all agents, and they wore the same spy suits to prove it. Inuyasha loosened his dark red tie in annoyance as he walked forward. The whole room when seeing him stopped what they were doing. They all gawked at him as he walked by.

He didn't pay any attention to them as he walked towards the double doors ahead. He still had the file clenched in his hand, and he was still extremely angry. What he didn't know was a certain high classed agent stared at him. Her eyes widen when she took in the handsome intruder. She got up from her desk, and ran up to him. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She asked trying to stop him from going into his brother's office. "Where's your class?"

"I need to talk to my brother Rin… step aside." Inuyasha stated as he walked ahead. He didn't even spare her a look.

Rin let his answer soak in. "You can't talk to him now…" She said in shock. "He's in the middle of a very very important call…" She ran in front of him heels and all; as if her petit form could stop the 6 foot 2 top agent in front of her. "See… he assigned Ayame a solo mission a few hours ago, and he's talking her into torturing someone for information…"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks looking down at the woman below him. "Rin… I'm _going_ to talk to him… and I'm going to do it _now_." He said in the most threatening way, and Rin stopped in her tracks. She couldn't stop him… he was too persistent, whatever she said he would just turn on that charm, and she'd have to let him pass. Rin watched as he made his way to his brother's office. She followed after him waiting to make an excuse for herself.

She ran with her heels in front of the hanyou, and opened the office door. Sesshomaru had a very in-depth look on his face. It was remarkably handsome and Rin had to clear her mind to speak. "Uh sir…" she interrupted. Sesshomaru who had his hands over his mouth in total concentration; put a index finger up. Telling Rin not now… Ayame was on speaker phone and he was listening thoroughly to what was happening.

"Ask him what he plans to do?" Sesshomaru demanded, and Ayame echoed the question.

"Uh… I'm so sorry Sir…" Rin interrupted again, and Sesshomaru looked up in annoyance. "Uh… your brother is on his way to see you." She said, and she bowed out of his room at that.

"No… tell him I can't talk right now." Sesshomaru said to his assistant. Rin cursed inwardly, and she looked up towards Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to tell him what Sesshomaru had just said, but as if Inuyasha sensed it. He stuck a dark eyebrow up. telling her to just shut up. He looked sinfully handsome, and she just gave up completely. She retreated back to her desk not saying a word.

The double doors busted open "What the fucking hell is this." Inuyasha said as he intruded into his older brother's office. Sesshomaru, who sensed his brother coming, wasn't surprised, but annoyed. He looked up at his brother, who held Kagome's folder in his left hand.

"It seems to be my newest agent's file…" He said, and he turned his desk towards his brother. He pressed a button on what look to be a phone. "Ayame…" he blankly stated… "I have to go… just kill him." He said, and he turned off his phone. Nether brother seemed fazed by what Sesshomaru announced, and Inuyasha threw the cream colored file on his desk.

The context of the folder sprawled out every which way, and Sesshomaru just stared at the mess boredly. "I know what it is… What I don't understand is your little plan" He said, he was referring to Kagome in general. "For six years… for fucking _six_ years Sesshomaru! I've gone along with all your bull shit. I took a job at your stupid ass school. I thought every bratty girl in there… hoping to find this fucking agent. To find some _'it'_ girl who's supposed to be the missing half of some imaginary puzzle" Inuyasha shouted, he began pacing around trying to contain his anger. "And then six years later you settle for her… you settle for a normal rich teen from a one horse town! What the fuck is your angle! Do you have any strategy or are you making it all up as you go along!" Sesshomaru still had a bored expression on his perfect face, as he watched his younger brother shout. His stupid calm face was what ticked Inuyasha off the most. "Well I'll fucking tell you now I'm through! I'm not doing it! I'm not going to train this fucking girl... for months just so she can be a bust! Look at Kikyo… at least she has some sort of training… you're going to replace her for a halfwit…"

Sesshomaru interrupted his brother before he could finish. "No… that's where you're wrong Inuyasha." He said, and he sat up in his seat. "You're going to do whatever I say… and that includes training this halfwit." He announced, and Inuyasha shook his head about to elaborate; when out of nowhere Sesshomaru hit his desk. The force of it was so hard, that the desk itself collapsed. People outside of his office all stopped working and turned towards the double doors. Even the girls downstairs in the etiquette school looked up in their seats. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks in complete shock. Sesshomaru stood up. "Listen and listen well…" He said in what sounded like a hiss than anything else. Inuyasha gulped waiting. "You do what I fucking say… I know what I'm doing… Kagome's not a halfwit. She's what I've been searching for. Kikyo on the other hand was a complete waste of my time."

Inuyasha shook his head "No that's not true… she lacks a bit of structure but…"

"DAMN IT INUYASHA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sesshomaru shouted. "She was a fucking waste of my time. She has nothing I'm looking for. She's not charming enough… she's not talented enough, she's not nearly skilled enough… She was just a fill in…" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and he sat in his chair. He looked down at his broken desk. "I've been looking for a normal girl," he said calmly. "Because only a normal girl has _real_ charm, _real_ appeal, _real _allure. Agents who train all their lives don't posses that… they posses what you have." Sesshomaru stated bluntly. "False character…"

"Well… we're wasting our time…. if you want to kill…" Inuyasha paused not wanting to say _his_ name. "You know who… by dad's anniversary. We can't waste it on training a girl who isn't even aware she's an agent yet." Inuyasha said, and he was calm enough to sit down on one of his brother's wooden chairs.

"Oh she'll be ready…" Sesshomaru said. "She'll have to learn fast… _you'll _have to train her fast… but tonight Sango will be assigned to tell her why she's here, and hopefully she'll sign the contract."

"Yeah… but even if I train her all summer… what makes you think she'll be good enough to go up against… you know who's agents?" Inuyasha asked staring at his brother who was thinking deeply.

"Well that's why if Sango gets her to sign the contract… I'm shutting the school down next week. You'll have all day to train her. We'll put all our agents on high alert. Then after a few months of training we'll kill." Sesshomaru stated. He had his chair facing the glass wall so he could watch the city bellow him. "Oh… and that reminds me… you and Kikyo have a mission today. A sniper operation; suit up and be at the launch gate by eight tonight."

Inuyasha stared at his brothers turned chair. "Yes sir…" he said, and with that he began to leave.

"Oh… one more thing." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha ducked his head inside again. "Get Rin to order me a new desk… I seemed to have _damaged_ my old one." Inuyasha let his eyes lower to the shattered black remains on the ground. He only nodded before leaving his office.

**!**

**Okay I'm back to 8 pages.. I'm really excited about next chapter... I have most of it written already. I hope you like this one. I hope it explained some stuff. **

**Oh and I'll update very quickly... also I just wanted to say. I'm not bashing Kikyo... I just really need someone for the story line, and I used her. Just so no one says I am. And no I don't like Kikyo, but I'm trying not bash anymore. **

**review please... lmgurl**


	6. New Recruit

**A/N Sorry for the wait just a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to write just not how to write it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Chapter 6: New recruit

Introduction to this chapter:

_Sango completes her mission: Inform Kagome why she's here; persuade her to sign contract._

_ Inuyasha's sniper assignment with Kikyo._

_

* * *

_

The last bell rang waking Kagome up from her nap instantly. She was in some sort of study hall. There were no teachers so most of the girls just chatted away. None of them tried approaching her or introducing themselves. All they ever did was sit and glare at her. She didn't know why they purposely stayed away from her. She didn't get it; it was almost like she didn't belong. They all began grabbing their stuff and shuffling out of the class room, but she just sat and watched.

The etiquette school was complete and total hell. The only people she got along with were Sango and Rin, but they weren't students so she hardly saw them. She had to actually eat lunch by herself today, which was something that never ever happened to her. She huffed as she looked down at her cell phone. It was only three fifty. The school day was from 8 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon. Which she thought was unreasonably long for a school in the summer.

She ran her hands through her long black hair earning more whispers and glares from the departing girls. She didn't pay any attention though. It wasn't as if she knew any of the girls well enough to actually get offended by what they said. Obviously they hated her for some weird irrational reason. It was like a huge joke that no one would let her in on.

She waited till they all left to get out of her desk. She wasn't going to let the self absorbed girls in this etiquette school bring her down. That was one of the best things about Kagome's personality. She never stayed in a bad mood for too long. She was extremely optimistic, she was sure the girls would begin liking her soon enough.

She waited till the other students piled out to head towards the door. She grabbed her back pack about to leave when the door simultaneously opened. She turned back to glance at it. A tall woman in a pencil skirt and baby blue blouse walked in. Kagome smiled as she turned to face her. "Hey Sango… long time no see…" She piped out happily as she grinned up at the woman.

Sango just smiled and nodded as Kagome pushed most of her belongings back in her bag. "I've been looking all over for you. I was planning to take you out of class early, but I couldn't find where you were." Sango lied. She knew exactly where Kagome was. Her tactic for completing her mission was to approach her in the most convenient time. Stopping her at the end of a class seemed suitable enough. "So how are you liking your first day?"

Kagome groaned a bit as she zipped up her large bag. "The students are all snobs… is there any way I can be a teacher too?" She asked jokingly. Sango laughed at that before closing the door behind them. She was a bit nervous about this mission. She didn't know if her strategy would mesh well with Kagome's personality. She decided she'd find a better more open approach. She reopened the door before Kagome could take notice. "Now I'm going to be late for my next class and more girls will get to glare at me." She swung her bag over her shoulder smiling sarcastically.

"Well today is your lucky day. I was hoping to show you a tour of the school…you don't have to go to your next class…" Kagome smiled at that while Sango opened the door wider. "Let's get started." She walked out of the room into brightly lit hallways. The second bell had rung so most of the girls were already in class or scattering to get to it. "Now…" Sango said as she stepped out into the hallway too. "Where do you want to start?"

Kagome shrugged looking around. She really didn't care for a tour around the school. It looked like any other school except cleaner and brighter. "Let's look around the city." She joked and Sango laughed along with her.

"Well we can't do that… but…" She trailed off as she walked forward. Kagome followed her as she strolled towards a hallway. "There's something you probably haven't seen." Sango was planning to show Kagome the head quarter suits, she was hoping that would help with the news. Maybe it would make it more believable.

"Really… because I think I've seen most of the hallways… or it's like if you've seen one you've seen them all."Kagome stated as Sango walked down a hallway and took a sharp left. Kagome recognized it as being her homeroom class. Her heart began to speed up at the thought of seeing Mr. T again. Sango approached his door but they quickly past it and her nerves settled. They walked down the hall stopping at a dead end. "Um… what is the significance of this?" Kagome stuttered not understanding exactly why she was led to a dead end.

"Um… I've gotta show you something…" Sango said. Kagome nodded not knowing exactly what that meant. "It's going to be a bit overwhelming at first… but you just need some time to soak it in." Sango tried very hard to come off as light hearted, but Kagome could hear the seriousness in her voice and her stomach began to turn. Sango stepped forward towards a random painted white brick wall. She placed a single hand on a brick and a bright red glowing pad showed up. It framed the length of her hand and flashed. She quickly but accurately began punching in codes.

"Wow… that's so cool…" Kagome said with a huge smile. Sango turned to look at her before backing up. Kagome did the same and all of a sudden the whole half of the hallway began to shake silently. The wall where the pad had been began to actually protrude inwards. "What the hell…" Kagome mumbled before glancing at Sango. The taller woman had her eyes locked on her. "What's going on?" she asked a bit scared all of a sudden. Sango bit down on her lip feeling as if she hadn't taken the right approach.

The wall disappeared and in its place was a gaping hole. "It's an elevator just an elevator…" Sango whispered and Kagome looked forward a bit unsure. "It's hidden for security reasons…" She reassured confidently. She was pretty good at lying and though Kagome didn't seem to believe her completely she still nodded and walked forward. As soon as they both were in. The hole closed up revealing a metal box.

Kagome looked around a bit disoriented. She had her arms crossed and her wide midnight eyes began searching the box with complete scrutiny. There were series of buttons lining the area and several cameras protruding from the walls. Everything seemed so hi tech and out of place in an ordinary etiquette school. "Why… what's up with this thing?" She asked a bit scared.

"It's an elevator…" Sango simply said. She looked up to the left of one of the security cameras and without warning the metal box began to shoot upwards. Kagome felt her stomach flip and her heart stop as the room shuttled upwards. She held herself when it came to an abrupt stop.

"This is not an elevator…." She announced incredulously. She was heaving forward while holding her stomach.

"Yeah it is… it just goes a bit fast is all…" Sango said while eyeing the gorgeous girl. She didn't know how to approach the mission. It was so complicated and yet so simple. The doors opened leading out into a white futuristic curved hallway. The halls were virtually immaculate. The walls curved inwards and the floor matched the ceilings. Everything was flawlessly bright white and untainted. Kagome looked up to add something to the elevator discussion when her eyes took in the hallway. Sango walked out of the shuttle while taking a deep breath. "This is where you'll be staying." She announced. Kagome looked from Sango back to the white hall. It was so unusual looking it actually played with the eyes. It was easy to mistake the ceiling for the floors and the walls as the ceilings. There were no windows no nothing just short curved perfect walls.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She had already been shown her dorm. It had been wildly uneventful Just a crazy loud regular hall that led to an average one bedroom bunk. She turned to glance at Sango a bit confused.

"Your stuff has already been brought up here. This is your new room." Kagome stepped out of the metal box. She looked around the incredibly white hall. Why would anyone want to stay here? It looked just like an insane asylum. Sango began walking down the hall while Kagome followed suit. The room was so pristine and extensive after awhile of walking it didn't even seem like they were getting anywhere. Sango stopped abruptly at a random part of the hall. "This is your new room…" She said.

"Um… this is a wall…" Kagome whispered while looking down at the section of the curved wall. Sango smiled and backed away from it.

"It's a wall now… but why don't you put your hand on it?" Kagome looked down at the wall not quite understanding. She laid a solid hand on it feeling its cold surface. All of a sudden a random pad lit up. It looked almost identical to the one downstairs. She narrowed her eyes in shock. The pad molded her hand while a sharp red line ran past horizontally. After a while the line turned into a single dot and landed on the pad of her middle finger."Owe…" she said spontaneously as she pulled her hand from the wall. "It pinched me…" Her middle finger was lightly bleeding and she put the cut in her mouth.

"Yeah it does that the first time… it's just trying to get your information." Sango said as she walked forward pushing a series of numbers on the wall. Kagome's name came up in bold red letters then died down. "Now try it again." She walked up slowly and unsurely. She placed her hand on the wall again and it shown bright. The horizontal line didn't show up this time. It just molded her hand and a series of numbers came up. "The pass code is 2-14-8-9-2-0-0-0-2-1-5." Sango instructed in a soft whisper. Kagome pushed the numbers in slowly. A series of letters came up afterwards. "I.N.U.T.A.S.H.I.O." Sango spelled out and Kagome pushed down the letters as well. Another series of numbers came up. "Your birthday then your full name..."

"What's with the quiz?" Kagome asked as she backed up from the pad. She looked towards Sango who just shrugged. She still thought things were a bit strange but she pushed that in the back of her mind. She really wanted to see how the inside of the room looked. She hurried and pushed in the final digits. The pad disappeared and nothing happened. She quickly looked towards Sango a bit confused. "I put in the right code." She said and Sango just nodded.

"Be patient." She was about to add something else when all off a sudden the whole hall shifted. The ceiling fell down revealing a glass dome. The city could be seen perfectly from outside. Bars began to line the halls and the floor began to slowly rotate. "You have the master code." Sango said smiling brightly. "It changes everything… it always takes just a while for it to kick in, but when it does the room distorts completely."

"Ugh I can't remember all that…." Kagome said referring to the code. Sango nodded smiling.

"All you really have to tap in is your full name, your birthday, your immediate family's full names and your mom's maiden name." Kagome eyed Sango. She said everything as if it was the simplest thing. "That's your individual code… the room won't shift but your room will open." Kagome still seemed a bit confused. "If you want you can change the pass code later on."

"Ugh… I'm still a bit…" She couldn't find the words to describe it. "What's going on? Why am I switching rooms? Why is everything so high tech…? I feel like I just entered a "Sci Fi" movie… or the "Twilight zone." She stuttered and Sango took a deep breath. She walked around her to push in a series of numbers. The whole hall shifted back to its immaculate former self, but this time the wall where the invisible pad had been began to shift upwards. A skinny vertical slit of the wall lifted up into the ceiling revealing a humongous room.

"This is your bed room…" Sango said. Kagome slowly walked in. The whole room was empty besides her bags that lined the glass walls. "You can see outside, but outside can't see you." Sango informed making Kagome turn around to face her. She knew she was referring to the glass walls that showed the city perfectly. "To bring out your bed all you have to do is put your hand on the wall." Kagome decided to try that out; she put a hand on the wall making another invisible pad light up and a horizontal line run past it. The high tech machine pricked her on a finger again.

"What gives it pinched me again…" Kagome said looking towards Sango. The wall shifted and a large box bed spit out. It was already made and in order.

"Yeah… the database does that the first couple times you use it. Most of the furniture pops out like that…" Kagome sat on her bed looking around. She had a satisfied smile on her face. She seemed to have forgotten for the time being her previous questions. Sango took a deep breath before walking towards her. "Kagome…." She said making the gorgeous girl look up towards her. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what…" She asked and Sango smiled slightly before clearing her throat. Kagome could feel the seriousness of the situation soak in. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"No… nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know most girls at this etiquette school don't get rooms like this." She stated and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Most girls don't get pass codes either… especially not master codes." Kagome still didn't understand and Sango sat down near her on the bed. She didn't know how to phrase this. It was too outrageous for just simple words. "Umm… actually when I say most girls I mean none."

"I don't get it… so I'm the only one who gets a room like this. Did you run out of rooms?" Sango bit her lip not knowing how else to explain.

"Ugh no… um… I don't know how to exactly tell you this, but the etiquette school is closing down, in definitely." Kagome's eye jetted from their eye sockets. She opened her mouth to say something when Sango interrupted her. "Actually this is going to amaze you, but this was actually never an Etiquette school… I can explain…"

**_Later that night…_**

_Inuyasha on his mission with Kikyo_

"He would have to be crazy right?" Kikyo asked as she paced up and down the roof top. She was contemplating reasons why she'd be replaced. She had settled on 'there was no way.' She had literally told herself that 'there was no way' she was going to be replaced, and it was all just a bluff on Sesshomaru's part. "He needs the best and most qualified agents in the field to take down… _you know who_… and I know he wouldn't settle for some spoiled teen from the suburbs… 'There's just no way.'"

Inuyasha had successively tuned her out. He was ignoring her as he pointed his sniper rifle towards a building directly across from them. He was lying on the roof top and unlike Kikyo, all his attention was on the mission. "You agree right?" She asked as she made her way over to him. "'I mean there is no way'… he wouldn't... he can't. Even if he trained her all summer she still wouldn't have my experience my stamina… right?"

Inuyasha ignored her as he began to set up a second rifle. It was supposed to be _her_ job but she was too busy pacing around. He checked his watch. His target was supposed to drop down in less than five minutes. He turned to face Kikyo who was now pacing and talking to herself. "Hey…" he said trying to get her attention. "Hey… you need to get into place… target's dropping down on base in less than 300 seconds." He instructed. She nodded but she didn't bother to strap up. She had her mind on other things. "Kikyo I can't get themn all without a second agent on deck… so can you stop bantering for five seconds."

"It's not bantering… I know you don't care, but this is my career and I care very much." She said. He sighed as she went on another one of her rampages again. "I can't be replaced. I'm one of the highest ranked operative in this field…"

"… get over yourself…" He mumbled carelessly as he loaded both guns. "You never stay on task and to be completely blunt… _your_ techniques are off… can you please load up your rifle and take your place."

"Wow… so I guess you're on the half wits side. If Sesshomaru so much as thinks of replacing me… I'm going to quit." She snapped and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked down at his watch. They'd arrive in less than 200 seconds. "When did killing renegades become about beauty… so because this new girl is more attractive than me she automatically deserves my spot…?"

"Kikyo…. Get in position. We don't have time for this." He interrupted as he positioned both guns. Kikyo eyed him. What she really needed was some reassurance. Maybe he could for once say something nice and comforting. She knew he didn't like the new agent either so why wasn't he on her side. Why wasn't he pointing out her flaws and ridiculing her like she was. Did he agree with Sesshomaru's logic?

"I don't understand why you aren't as upset as I am?" She asked as she eyed him. He was on the ground in position. He knew if he couldn't get all of the targets then he wasn't supposed to attempt any. He really needed his partner for this.

"I'm not going to ask again for you to take your place. This is incredibly unprofessional." He added in making her narrow her eyes. He was in position when a black truck pulled up. He had his eyes on the target. Kikyo wasn't in place he'd have to carry her load. He was looking for the opportune moment to strike. He estimated using only 3 bullets to get the job done. His finger was on the trigger.

"What the hell do you mean by unprofessional?" Kikyo demanded while pulling her gun away from him. Inuyasha looked up at her incredulously. They were in the middle of a mission. In the middle of executing one for that matter and she was letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Kikyo…" he hissed but she was so upset she didn't take the time to listen to what he was saying.

"I can't believe your picking this girl you hardly know over me. You're no better than Sesshomaru." She said and he glared at her.

"Kikyo save it for someone who cares…" He stated bluntly as he looked back at his target. His stomach began to churn when he realized no one was outside. The group of fugitives had slipped into the building as they argued. He could feel his body temperature heat up in total anger. He jumped up from his spot to stare daggers at Kikyo. Her mouth closed as she realized how upset her partner was. "What the hell was that?" He snapped. Kikyo tried to explain herself but Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. "We failed…"

"Um… well… I'm sorry but…" She stuttered but he was already beginning to lower the equipment. He had two choices now: ether to wait an undetermined amount of time for the men to come out of the building or do it by hand. He opted by hand. He was looking through his equipment for a hand gun. Kikyo watched him taking out her bag…

"Don't bother…. I'll do it by myself… you had no problem letting me wade through it alone the first time." She dropped her bags and stared at him. She didn't know what to say to that. He was heading off the roof while she slowly followed. "I hope this is the last time you ever complain about being replaced. Maybe finally you'll understand why…" He said as he made his way to the ladder. Kikyo just stared at him too shock for words...

!

!

!

**Okay well that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writers block. I actually rewrote this chapter 8 times because I didn't feel as if it was right. I almost uploaded it 3 times until one day I just continued to write and it sounded presentable.**


	7. Miss popular part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Chapter 7: miss popular part 1

Introduction for this chapter:

_Rin get's Kagome to sign four year contract._

_Sesshomaru waits for Inuyasha and Kikyo to return from their assignment._

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat in her new bed staring down at her bandaged fingers. She had almost everything in the high tech room out and ready to be used. All her clothes were unpacked and she was now sitting Indian style on her new bed while bandaging her cut fingers. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Ugh… come in…" She called.

A corner of the room shifted open accommodating Rin. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked around Kagome's new room. Sesshomaru had just set her on a mission to make sure Kagome signed her contracts. She had the files in her hands as she walked in. "So how are you holding up?" She asked. Kagome had activated most of the furniture and was now sitting on her bed.

"Uh... great but I'm running out of blood…" She said while holding up her hand. She had bandages on each of the pads of her fingers.

"Oh I see you've been activating everything in your room." Rin mumbled while walking in and closing the door behind her. "I know everything that Sango told you must be shocking."

"Yeah… but I'm trying to look on the bright side. Least I don't have to go to that pain in the ass etiquette school anymore." She said while adjusting a bandage. "I don't have to stay in a stuffy one bed bunk, and I get my own bathroom… things could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah… but I bet you never thought you'd become a secret agent?" Rin asked while observing her. Kagome always struck Rin as a bit weird. She took shocking news extremely well and she was almost never at lost for words or depressed. Even when she was told about the etiquette school she didn't stay upset too long. She really did have the key personality Sesshomaru was looking for.

"Yeah… I guess that part is a bit shocking." She said while pausing to think about the whole thing. "Sango didn't really tell me what agent's do though… so I'm still a tad bit confused."

"Ugh well… we do a whole bunch of things… but let's not get into that. It's probably been a really tough day… you wanna go get lunch with me and Sango?" Kagome turned to glimpse at the girl beside her. Rin seemed to be Kagome's exact age but in reality she was just a couple years older. Her hair was always in a bun and she was one of the only agents who didn't wear that weird full body suit. Kagome had noticed that Rin usually only wore tube skirts and blouses. It made her look a bit stuffy and librarian-ish. "Maybe afterwards we can go shopping…."

"Wow… you mean eat lunch and go shopping in the city?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded. She had realized that Kagome wouldn't sign the contracts if she knew that all they did was stay cooped inside the building all day, so Rin was going to make being an agent sound glamorous and fun. Kagome jumped from the bed and walked towards the glass wall. She could see the whole city from her room. "I think I might have the perfect outfit for that…" She mumbled to herself. "What are you going to wear?" She asked. Kagome found Rin extremely attractive, but she would've been a lot more appealing with a simple make over.

"Well I don't know... I have some leisure clothes…"

"Do you want to borrow one of mine…? You know until we buy some..?" Kagome asked and Rin paused while thinking about the offer. She wasn't too comfortable in dressing the way she _knew_ Kagome dressed. She wasn't like Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango in the style department. She didn't like wearing flashy revealing clothes. "I think my own clothes will suffice, but all the agents are taking the weekend off so we can probably catch a movie Saturday…"

"What do you mean your own clothes will suffice...?" Kagome asked ignoring Rin all together. The whole James Bond spy-agent thing was completely lost on Kagome. It was as If she heard it but didn't really understand it. Little did she know it would all sink in on Monday when she was running laps with Inuyasha as part of her training. "We're all young and hot…. You can't wear buns and dress skirts to hit the city…. Don't you watch Sex and the City?" Kagome asked as she directed herself to her dresser. She was actually really excited to walk around the City with girls almost as gorgeous as she was. It would be fun to count how many double takes they'd get. "I have this ivory mini dress that would look amazing on you."

"Um that's very nice… but I don't think so…"

"Come on Rin… don't you have a crush on someone… I know all the people that work here are extremely hot. There has to be one you want to jump?" Kagome asked nonchalantly but Rin seemed shocked by the whole question all together. Kagome grabbed hold of a short strapless ivory dress. "This will make whatever guy you like just drop dead… so who is it… who's the lucky guy?" She asked while walking towards the agent. She put the ivory dress near her body and tipped her head to the side.

"Ugh… I don't like anyone…" Rin stuttered which made her mentally curse. She was taken off guard.

"Sure you do…" Kagome said. She knew Rin was lying. It was one of the many talents she had. She always knew when someone wasn't telling the truth. "You know I could help you land him… I'm really good with guys." She said which actually took Rin by surprise. Kagome gracefully turned back around to her dresser.

'What are you thinking Rin? She can't help you with Sesshomaru… he's a whole different type of guy…' She cursed inwardly. She was actually thinking that Kagome could help her with the one guy she'd been infatuated with since she entered this organization. It was as if she had forgotten that Kagome was an eighteen year old rich girl from suburbia.

She turned around with a simply gorgeous smile on her perfect face. "So are you going to tell me?" Kagome asked and Rin just blushed. "Okay I'm going to have to guess … hmm…. Is it the monk?" She asked and Rin obviously knew she was referring to Miroku. "The hot wolf demon…" She coaxed while elegantly sitting on the corner of her bed. She had a playful look on her face as she tried to recall all the men she met.

'She's extremely good with faces'… Rin told herself… she would store that into her mental asset list she had made especially for the new agent.

"Hmm maybe it's the super gorgeous dean… "Rin's blush spread wider as she looked away. Kagome was luckily in her own little word so she hadn't seen Rin's reaction to the mention of the dean. "He doesn't seem like your type though…" She voiced out loud which gave Rin enough time to control her emotions. "What type of guys do you like?"

"Oh… I don't like guys…" Rin lied as she let her mind focus on the task at hand. She wanted Kagome to sign a few of the contracts.

"What… you like girls?" Kagome asked. Rin was shocked at the lack of surprise on the Miko's face. "I'm sure there are some really hot girls who'd like you…"

"No… no… I don't like either sex… I don't like any of them. Hey I have a question I have to ask you before we go."

"Shoot…" She said while smiling. Rin approached her with the files in her hands. Kagome looked down at the manila folder. She had a strange feeling she knew what Rin wanted her to do. She had sat through enough of her dad's business meeting to know what a pen and a secret manila folder met. "You want me to sign a few things…"

Rin seemed shocked by this. She was about to go through all of the reasons why signing a four year contract was ideal for her. "Okay so for how long are these contracts?" She asked while picking the folders up from Rin. She had her long legs crossed and a soft smile on her full lips.

"Well you can choose from the 3 month contract… and the four year one." Kagome paused thinking over the options.

"Well will I still get to visit my family and friends at some point... or am I obligated to stay here?" She asked while glimpsing at the girl beside her.

"Ugh yeah of course…" Everyone was really hoping she'd pick the four year one. "The four year contract is ideal though… unless you have prior engagements in your home town. Are you going to college?" She asked.

Kagome sighed while reading over both stacks of documents…. "Well… I'll tell you what. I'll sign this four year contract if you wear my dress and let me do your make up…."

"Kagome I really don't think you should trust an issue as important as a binding contract on something as trivial as clothes." Rin stated as she watched the girl beside her. Kagome shrugged while walking to her brand new dresser.

"Well I guess I can't with all good conscious sign any of those contracts then…" She said manipulatively as she began folding a random tank top. She had a small sly smile on her face. It worked to make her look strikingly beautiful and nothing else.

* * *

_In Sesshomaru's office, questioning after the mission _

Inuyasha sat with an irritated look on his face. His muscular body was limp on the chair and his arms were crossed and aggravated. Sesshomaru adjusted the cup of pens at his desk as he looked up at his younger brother. "So I take it neither of you are going to tell me what happened?" He looked to the right at his brother's partner. Kikyo was being just as silent. She had her face arched the other way in complete resentment.

"What does it matter? We got the job done…" Inuyasha mumbled as he rotated in his seat in frustration.

"It matters when your two hours late from your end point…." Sesshomaru explained as he stared at his younger brother. He could tell something was going on between the two agents. Inuyasha was trying extremely hard to make eye contact with the wall on his side. "So what happened?" Sesshomaru asked after awhile. He sounded extremely bored as he adjusted his papers on his desk for the second time.

"Nothing happened… the mission just took longer than expected… can we end this little meeting please. I have things to do." Inuyasha said while giving an annoyed look at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't seem to believe any of it. His eyes were narrowed as he examined the two.

"Okay well… Inuyasha can you please step out I need to talk to Kikyo alone…" Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his seat. He was planning on demoting Kikyo at this very moment. The fact that she was already in his office was extremely convenient. Kikyo sat up in her seat sensing the change in conversation. She seemed a bit uncomfortable being in Sesshomaru's office alone.

Inuyasha rose up in his seat. He knew what his brother was about to do and for some reason he was actually happy about it. After the ordeal he had to go through tonight, he thought his decision was extremely reasonable. He gave one last look at his ex partner who sat in the edge of her seat waiting. He walked out of the double doors while closing them behind hum. He turned around nonchalantly to make his exit when he stopped in complete shock at the woman in front of him.

She was pacing in front of the door with an ivory mini dress. Her long dark brown hair was down and fell well past her back. She seemed to be traumatized by something but she didn't know how to approach it. She stopped when she spotted Inuyasha who just stood there staring. Most of the people in the offices beside them had retired for the afternoon and they were the only two just staring at each other. "Don't you dare say anything Inuyasha Takashi?" Rin snapped which made him smile slyly as he crossed his arms and strolled around her.

He had never seen Rin look so… he didn't have the words to describe it. Where was her blouse and her long tube skirt? Her hair wasn't in its tight bun… she looked… well gorgeous. "So to whom do I owe this new Rin to?" He asked as he took her in. Rin rolled her eyes. She was trying to give Sesshomaru the contracts that she had gotten Kagome to sign, but she had chickened out at the door .

"I decided to try something new… it's really none of your business…" She said while walking past him.

"Yeah right… you don't own anything new…" Inuyasha said while stopping her in her spot. He still had that strikingly gorgeous smirk on his face. And she just rolled her eyes as she walked towards the double doors. "Don't even bother going in. Sesshomaru's talking to Kikyo…" He said while taking her in from the back. She felt someone looking at her so she turned around to hide herself.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She asked while turning to face him. She was getting a bit nervous about approaching Sesshomaru in her little get up. "Since apparently you have nothing better to do… do you mind giving Sesshomaru these?" She asked while passing the files to Inuyasha. He took them from her while reading through the first page. His smile disappeared automatically as he got to the bottom half of the document.. He found Kagome's signature, with its annoying little Star on the 'I' in her last name. He sighed deeply as he passed it back to her.

"No… I have something better to do…" He mumbled as he turned around. Rin stared at him as he left. Obviously something was bothering him previously. She only shrugged as she went back to her pacing. She was thinking about just pushing the manila folders under the door. She shook her head at the professionalism of the whole situation. She shouldn't be prancing in clothes like this. This was the place she worked at. She was about to turn around and change her clothes quickly when the double doors swung open. A very pissed Kikyo pushed past her. She paused when taking in Rin's overall appearance.

"It seems like whoring is the only way anyone can keep their spot…" She snapped as she ran down the hall way. Rin watched her leave as she took a deep breath. She told herself that Kikyo was just in a horrible mood because she had just been demoted. She took a deep breath before walking towards the door.

"Come in Rin…" He called out before she could even knock. She walked in while he sorted a few files on his desk. He didn't look up which she was extremely pleased about. "I just demoted Kikyo… she all together quite…" He said which took Rin by surprise. Her self-consciousness disappeared all together and she walked forward.

"You let her… she's under contract." Rin said as she watched Sesshomaru get up from his seat. He still hadn't turned to look at her, but her ensemble wasn't on her mind anymore.

"I thought in the long run it would do better… better she not be here at all then to demoralize are new recruit… so tell me you have good news." He said while looking up for the first time. His words caught in his throat, something that never happened to him.

"Yeah" she whispered while walking forward. The room became extremely silent and awkward. Her heart began to beat out of tune. She had no idea what he'd say. Did he like it, was he pleased, did he find it unappealing?

"Ugh… that's great…" He said while staring at her. He was at lost for words but he resisted the smile that almost spilled out at his lips. She was gorgeous. "New clothes…." He asked while tearing his eyes away from her. He found looking away extremely hard, but he didn't want to just openly gawk.

"Kagome…." She replied as an excuse. She passed the folder over to him. He tried extremely hard to avoid looking directly at her. He instead took the folder and looked through it.

"Great penmanship…" He said out of pure awkwardness. She nodded while looking away. She was actually a bit pleased at his reaction. She could tell he noticed but didn't out right hate it.

"Yeah she marks her 'I's' with little doodles…" She added in clumsily while she waited. Sesshomaru only nodded and then backed up putting the file away.

"You did a great job Rin… so tell me what's the special occasion?" He asked while returning to his desk. He sat down and looked her square in the face. He found it easier to take her in without the constant distraction of files.

The ivory dress fit her frame perfectly and showed off her figure in the most delicate of ways. She fumbled in her spot before shifting to sit in one of his lounge chairs. "Well I read over some of Kagome's files and reviewed what her father said. So I thought it would enhance our chances of her joining the force if she was introduced to something she is accustomed to." Sesshomaru nodded. Rin was always thinking ahead, but that still didn't answer his real question. He was wondering why the change in ensemble. As if she understood exactly what he was getting at, she stood up. "So I decided to take her out in the city…but obviously my usual apparel isn't up to her standards."

Sesshomaru nodded again for lack of words to say. For some reason he felt like he was going to like his latest recruit. "Well have a great time…" He said while looking back down at random articles of papers. Rin smiled and turned to leave making Sesshomaru look up to catch one last glimpse at her backside.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Tomorrow, when you're walking around passing files and stuff... Maybe you can wear the summer dress we got. Kagome noted while hailing a taxi. All she really had to do was put a hand out and almost all the taxi's stopped in their spots. Rin noted that Kagome didn't seem to mind the gawking of normal civilians as she walked. She actually seemed to embrace it.

"I don't know… it's a bit flashy …" Rin said while looking into one of their many bags. They had gone shopping longer than expected. Sango left after lunch expecting to meet them back at the building, but Kagome seemed attracted to every boutique and glass window they passed while exiting the mall.

Rin watched as she elegantly entered the taxi. "I hope all the clothes we bought weren't for nothing…" Kagome said while slowly but surely scooting in near the window. Rin sat in as well finding it hard to squeeze her bags in.

Rin shrugged while telling the cab driver the directions. "Well… I'm sure you can fit most of them… you'll just have more clothes." She explained while sitting back in her seat.

Kagome had a way of holding herself that Rin swore could only be seen on the most avid dancers. Instead of sitting back in relaxation she held herself up elegantly while looking out the window. The cab driver stole glimpses at her from the rear view mirror. "Yeah but we bought them for you. The summer dress is really more of your color…." She said while uncrossing her legs. "You'll look so gorgeous… don't you want to look gorgeous..?" She asked as if she was utterly appalled by the idea of someone with Rin's over all appearance just wasting it with ordinary clothes.

"I'm pretty content with how I am now…this dress is great really, but not really my type…." Kagome turned to look at her while sticking an eyebrow out. She didn't seem to buy anything she said.

"Trust me the dress is _your_ type…" Kagome said while looking out the window again. "You just don't feel comfortable wearing it…" Rin took that into consideration before pulling the material of the dress over her knees.

"That may be true…" She felt awkwardness come over her as she shimmied a bit on the cab's maroon seats. She searched her mind for an excuse to get her out of the situation. "So the school is closing down… there's only two more days left until all the girls are shipped out." This seemed to get Kagome's attention.

"Well… do I have to go since I'm staying…?" She asked as the Taxi came to a stop near a series of tall buildings. From the front the massive building looked extremely normal, but Kagome knew better.

"Well… yeah I guess that's fair… you'll have yo stay in your room all day."

"Sounds great…" Kagome said while sliding out of the taxi. She turned towards the driver and threw him a smile made to coax and nothing else. "Hey do you take credit cards?" She asked nicely. Rin watched as the driver dried swallowed before responding.

"Ugh…. Don't worry about it… free ride…" He said and Kagome faked a shocked look before climbing out of the taxi.

"Really… I'm good for the money… really." She said and the driver only shook his head as if he_ wouldn't _dare take anything she gave him. She climbed out and watched as the car 'u' turned and left completely.

"How do you do that…?" Rin asked, but she was actually asking herself more then the girl in front of her. Kagome was already sauntering towards the front stairs with extreme care and grace like usual. '

"Thanks a lot really…. For some reason those girls in the school hate me… I haven't so much as talked to one of them." Kagome explained. They walked into the school. Most of the girls were already in their dorms or gone completely. The lights were off and Rin made sure to lock the door as they walked through empty halls.

"It's not you… there like that to everyone… that's what happens when you put attractive brats in one room…" Rin explained, but she found it weird that Kagome didn't seem to have the same problem. She did have an unhealthy way of using her appearance to get what she wanted. It was a hobby that Rin was hoping she'd out grow while being an agent. Or at least she'd be able to turn it on and off when needed.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here… you know besides hanging around the city?" Kagome asked. She was literally Miss optimistic. She didn't let anything get her down.

"Ugh well usually most of the agents train… and some of them depending on what level they're in or what there trained to do, they work on mechanics and strategies and…."

"So work…" Kagome sighed as she walked down the dimly lit halls… "What type of agent am I?" Do I work on computers?" Kagome asked as she approached the hall near her homeroom. The lights were on in the anatomy room and the door was shut. She could feel her heart begin to beat quickly.

"Looks like Inuyasha is working late again… ugh no… you're a main agent." Rin said, she could tell that the girl in front of her had no idea what she was talking about. Kagome had tuned her out completely. She was more concerned with the man she knew was inside the room to the right.

She never really fell head over heel for guys… it was hard to be attracted to them when they drooled all over her. Maybe that's why she found Mr. T so attractive. She wasn't sure she exactly liked him romantically, but there was defiantly something about him.

Rin watched as Kagome slowed down her walk to look towards the door. She couldn't really read her body language, but from the back it looked like she was pining for the door. "Do you want to meet him?" Rin asked while pausing towards the door. She put down her various bags waiting for Kagome to come to a decision.

She turned around a bit shock. "Mr. T" She said while rotating towards the door. "I already met him."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows before coming to the conclusion that she had no idea what his real name was. Or that he would be her trainer and partner. "Inuyasha?" She asked in confusion. "He's your partner… Sesshomaru links up all the agents. He puts guys with girls. Usually whatever the guy lacks the girl has and vice versa." She walked towards the door about to knock when she glimpsed at Kagome. She was in total confusion.

"Who's Sesshomaru... and what's an Inuyasha..." She asked. Rin smiled while knocking on the door.

"He's in the classroom… do you want to meet him?" She asked. She waited for someone to respond, but no one did. "Inuyasha…" She called out. Kagome could feel her nervousness disappear slowly. Obviously this wasn't who she thought it was. The school probably released all the teachers after the closing.

Rin walked in putting an index finger out towards Kagome to tell her to stay. She knew how Inuyasha was. He didn't really appreciate visitors. She walked into the room finding the hanyou near his desk. There were large boxes framing the room and he was loading bundles of paper into various crates. "Hey Inuyasha…" Rin said. He looked up to spot her. She was still wearing that figure flattering dress so he decided he would practice being a bit nicer.

"Yeah…" He said while stopping what he was doing. She had a persuading smile on her face but he wasn't buying into it like she hoped. She was wondering if manipulation was a talent solely reserved for Kagome. "You want something?" He asked while looking back down at files.

"Yeah… I do… I was wondering if Kagome could skip your class tomorrow…?" Rin asked while walking closer to his desk. Inuyasha paused while sorting out various test.

"Well that depends… what is she planning on doing Monday?" He asked sarcastically. He was trying to be nice, but being kind wasn't something that came easily for him.

Rin shrugged while looking out in the hall. Inuyasha knew he had caught the scent of a woman he wasn't accustomed to. He just didn't care enough to look into it. "Who knows…? I think it's important she get use to our life style though…"

"Is she out in the hall?" He asked in a small whisper. Rin nodded and he straightened in his spot. His facial expression turned a bit grim telling Rin he wasn't very fond of her.

"You don't like her do you?" Rin asked in a small hiss.

"I'm neutral" he lied while turning away.

"Well did you hear about Kikyo?" She asked while sitting on one of the desk in his room. Most of them were already being packed up. "She quit all together…"

"Yeah I know… the first good decision on Sesshomaru's part…" He mumbled which shocked Rin. She was about to add something else when a small knock on the door interrupted.

"Oh that's her… she claims she's never met you…" Rin said while walking towards the door.

"I've met her…"

Despite his responce she opened the door. "Did you want me to just wait outside…. Or go back to my room… if so I would need you to work that funky elevator."

"Oh no… he's here…" Rin said with a smile. Kagome walked in hesitating before looking forward. "Here's your partner Inuyasha Takashi… he's going to train you starting on Monday afternoon.

Inuyasha looked straight at her as she took in the room. She was as gorgeous as he remembered but he wasn't as impressed as he was before. She looked forward and he watched as shock came over her. "Mr. T…" She mumbled to herself, but his hearing picked it up.

"It's actually Inuyasha…" He said while faking charm… He walked around his desk to meet her halfway. "So I guess I should reintroduce myself…" He had a small smile on his face as he put a hand out. She only stared at him. In her mind she was evaluating everything about him. She noted his ensemble. He was wearing one of those weird suit things most people wore around the building. It framed a person's body perfectly. It only loosened to frame around genitals and women breast . His was slick and black with bright red stripes on each side of the side of the arms. It was the equivalent of being naked but with a second skin covering indecent parts.

It left nothing to the imagination and she found herself staring at his arms and abs. He was so utterly gorgeous she was too shock to notice his hand out ready for her to shake. He looked over at Rin as if she should explain why she would be acting this way. He pulled his hand down and backed up. "So… how are you handling the news?" He asked but in reality he didn't care at all. He sat back on the desk behind him and Kagome decided to do the same.

It didn't take long for her charm to come back. She placed the bags on the floor. "It hasn't really soaked in, but I had no idea you were my trainer." She said pleasantly. Inuyasha watched her body language and the way she gracefully sat on the desk. She had her legs crossed daintily making her small dress lift over her long shapely legs. As an agent he obviously knew she was flirting. The way she angled her body was clearly showing she was attracted to him physically. As a trained agent he could analyze every part of her body right down to the way she flexed her feet. Though as a man he couldn't help the attraction he felt.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**


	8. Miss popular part 2

Chapter: 8 little miss popular part: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

_

* * *

_

He watched as she clasped both hands on her knees. Virtually all of her bare legs were showing and he found it hard to concentrate on anything else at hand. 'Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha; she's just an attractive woman…' He told himself as he tore his eyes from her legs to her face. She had her head cocked ever so slightly to the side making her long dark hair rotate over her left shoulder. She had a very innocent smile on her face as if she was waiting for him to respond. He was actually at loss for words, which never happened to him.

He shifted ever so slightly on top of his desk making him peer over at Rin. She had her arms crossed while smiling very attentively. She knew what was going on, and she obviously found it vastly amusing. He sighed deeply before focusing all his attention on the girl across from him. "excuse me?" He asked not hearing what she had just said. His mind was a bit cloudy by her overall appearance. He wanted to show that he wasn't too struck by her beauty like everyone else. Although he had to admit he was as surprised now as he was the first day he saw her.

She laughed charmingly. "I said I had no idea you were my trainer…" she repeated and he was disappointed that he had tuned her out again. He had all his vision and attention set on her full lips and the way they turned on each side when she threw him that dazzling smile. She uncrossed her legs when she realized he was already bought. That's how Kagome worked; she was sort of like a wild cat waiting to attack its prey. She first needed to lure him in, and once she did, she was ready for the kill. She had already to the best of her knowledge lured him, now she was going to strike.

She jumped off the desk and casually walked past him while letting her hand run past random boxes and objects. She seemed to do everything innocently and absentmindedly, but in reality nothing she did was without thought. She had motives for every move she made, the way she carefully let her fingers gently and lightly run the length of his outer thigh while walking past him. She attended her gesture to seem innocent, just a slight brush of her finger tips as she walked by, but Inuyasha of course knew better, and he didn't want to admit for a split second he was impressed, but he was.

Now that her full attention was gone he decided he could process properly. "Um yeah… I am." He said while letting his eyes follow her to the front of the class. Everything she did she did with purpose, grace, and care. A simple move like rounding the corner of his desk was fulfilled with all the elegance she could muster. She was trying to entice him, and the problem was she was succeeding. He didn't want to admit it, but she was damn good at it, he found himself swallowing dryly.

Rin watched with ease trying to fight a smile. She knew what Kagome was doing, but she also knew it wouldn't be as easy to catch Inuyasha Takashi in her web. He read into almost every human action. It was one of the things he was good at, and even though she was impressed with the reaction the girl had stirred in him she knew she hadn't fully won. If sleeping with him was her goal, then that mission she could easily achieve, but it would be a lot harder to win him over completely.

She grabbed a piece of chalk from the board and Inuyasha watched. "So…" She said as she wrote random letters down. "How do you feel about the school closing…?" Rin stepped forward to get a better view of the show in front of her. Inuyasha decided to ignore Rin all together and focus on the beauty at hand. She waited for a response as she wrote her name in cursive on the chalk board. She carefully erased it with the palm of her hand so when she left no one would see it. She didn't want to seem childish in front of him; it was all part of her plan. She turned around and smiled his way. He felt his heart pick up speed slightly.

"Hey Rin…" Inuyasha said while staring towards the girl. He didn't like her, he knew that much. Though he hated everything she stood for and all the reasons she was here. He couldn't fight the attraction he had. Rin turned giving him a know it all smile. "Don't you have something to do for Sesshomaru…?" He asked and Kagome glanced at her friend too. They exchanged a look and she nodded slightly as she directed her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Who's Sesshomaru…?" Kagome asked in a whisper. He turned away from her ignoring her completely. Rin knew Inuyasha was trying to get her to leave so he could be alone with Kagome. Inuyasha Takashi didn't really date; he didn't really get infatuated with women either. He only did one thing with them. And if he was attracted to Kagome, he would of course want to have sex. Usually after having sex with an agent he didn't try persuading them anymore. Inuyasha obviously didn't like her, Rin was afraid that once he did spend the night with her he'd turn into a complete ass. Kagome obviously knew she had Inuyasha in her grasp, and by the way she looked at Rin she was hoping that Rin would actually leave them alone, but Rin knew better.

"Ugh Sesshomaru is the dean…" Rin said while getting up. "Would you like to meet him…?"

Kagome gave Rin a look that meant 'no I wanna stay right here…' and Rin just swallowed hard before walking towards the chalk board. "I think tomorrow you should remeet everyone again, but without agent names…" She said while faking a smile. Kagome smiled too, but her attention was solely on Inuyasha. He had gotten up from his spot and began to sort boxes and files again. He knew Rin was trying to warn Kagome not to sleep with him, but he didn't care. The way he saw it he'd sleep with her eventually. It didn't matter if it was tonight or a couple weeks from now. "Let's go meet as much as possible tonight…" Rin coaxed.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha's muscular physique. It took a while, but she finally tore her eyes away to look towards Rin. "Um Rin…" She whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear, but of course he did. "I'm going to stay here for awhile…" She said pleasantly and Rin shook her head. She wasn't going to let Kagome make one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Kagome I don't think that's a smart idea… I got to tell you something about Inuyasha Takashi… once I tell you. If you still want to spend the night with him. Then I won't stop you." She whispered and Kagome bit her lip before switching her glance back to the hanyou. He stacked a box while pushing desks around. She didn't see the harm in sleeping with Inuyasha, she really didn't. He would be the best looking guy she ever slept with. He was from what she saw one of the best looking guy's in the building and that was saying a lot. Though she knew better then to base anything on looks, but he seemed extremely nice too.

"Rin… don't worry. I'm a big girl…" she said sarcastically. She thought maybe Rin was taking her age and where she came from as naivety. "I can handle a night by myself…" She rolled her eyes telling Kagome she didn't much care who she had sex with. "What is it… what do you have to tell me…" Kagome asked waiting for her to speak.

Rin stumbled from foot to foot. She knew that Inuyasha could hear her. She also knew he had a smug grin on his face. "I can't tell you here…" she whispered before looking up and increasing the volume of her voice. "Let's go visit Sesshomaru before he retires for the night…" She said making Inuyasha turn around to direct his attention to them. Rin narrowed her eyes at him while grabbing Kagome by her arm.

"It was nice meeting you again…" She said with a soft smile. Inuyasha just looked her over then turned back around. She was out in the hall when she pulled her arm from Rin's grasp. "What the hell was that?" She asked while straightening her dress and trying to regain her naturally graceful composure. "You ruined my chance with him… I had him…" She said and Rin shook her head as if that wasn't a good thing.

"Listen Inuyasha is a great agent…. And he's going to train you amazingly, but he's not someone you want to be romantically affiliated with." She explained and Kagome crossed her arms before setting her beautiful features in a particularly confused way. "He's just going to sleep with you, and then you'll see how he really is." She walked ahead towards the dead end. She laid a hand on an invisible pad making the wall shift.

"What do you mean… really is?" Kagome asked while following her. Rin looked towards the door knowing if Inuyasha really wanted to, he could still hear them. She shook her head while walking in the shuttle and waiting till Kagome entered too. She didn't speak till the door closed then she glanced back at her.

"Listen he's not as nice as you think… he's really good at acting nice… that's his front…" Kagome gave her a perplexed look. "If you just want to have sex with him then go ahead, but if you're expecting anything else... you're in denial." She said making Kagome smile softly.

"If I wanted Mr. T… Inuyasha…" She stuttered before leaning on the back of the shuttle wall. "As more…" Rin looked up at her in shock making Kagome fix her stance. "I could get him as more, but I don't even know him, why would I just fall head over heels…" Rin had obviously forgotten who she was talking to. Kagome wasn't just a regular girl she didn't see things like the other students did. Of course she had a spy way of thinking when it came to romance, isn't that why Sesshomaru picked her?

"Okay…" She said while walking towards the panel. She took a deep breath before pressing a series of buttons. "I get it… but before you do anything with him… give him until Monday… that's all I'm asking. Wait till you suit up for training, and if he's still Mr. Charming then… do what you like." Rin said in a nonchalant voice. She was a genius; she of course knew how Inuyasha was when it came to training. She knew Inuyasha would revert back to his regular jerky persona when they trained.

Kagome nodded before bracing herself. The shuttle began to rock before shooting up. Her hair flipped upwards and her dress began to flip inside out past her hip. Rin just stood up holding her ivory dress down and standing still. Kagome on the other hand had to hold her stomach to keep from vomiting. The shuttle stopped and she heaved forward before taking a deep breath. They landed in a very hi-tech dark room. Kagome recognized it well, but when she entered it for the first time. The room had been blank and all the technology was stripped so it looked extremely average. Now it was vastly spacious and there were small hi-tech cubicle nooks surrounding it, but the double doors at the end of the hall were still there.

Kagome steadied her stomach before fixing her clothes. She ran a hand through her hair. "Are we going to see the dean…? I've met him before…" She said and Rin nodded then headed forward. "So his name is Sesshomaru…" She asked.

Rin nodded while walking towards the door then fixed her dress and her hair. Kagome narrowed her eyes in consideration. She was about to say something when Rin turned around to face her. "How do I look?" She asked and Kagome widened her eyes in realization.

"You like the de…" before she could finish her sentence Rin clasped her hand onto her mouth. Rin was several inches shorter so the impact made Kagome stumble back and almost fall.

"He's a demon…" Was all Rin hissed and Kagome nodded as she restored her footing. "And no I don't like…. That's childish…I work for him…" She turned around with that and Kagome nodded before rolling her eyes. She wasn't dumb she knew when someone was infatuated. Rin took a deep breath fixed her clothes again and knocked on the door. A man called her in and she turned to glimpse at the woman beside her. "His name is Sesshomaru… but call him Mr. Takashi first…" She instructed.

The door opened widely and Rin walked in. Sesshomaru looked up from his desk. "You don't have to call me Mr. Takashi…." He corrected while getting up when he took in Kagome. Every time he saw her he felt more and more certain about his decision. She smiled politely towards him making her look of course remarkable.

"I thought she should come back in and introduce herself again…" Rin said making Sesshomaru nod. He didn't spare her a glance though. He had all eyes on Kagome as she made her way towards him. Rin tried hard to see it as just business and not take it personally, but she didn't like the way Sesshomaru eyed their newest recruit.

Her smile of course widened when she took in his unbelievably perfect demeanor. He put a hand out and she shook it. "I'm Kagome…" She said jokingly, he of course knew who she was. He nodded before sitting down. He kept his eyes on her though as she sat elegantly in one of the adjacent seats. "So you working late…" She asked charmingly and he looked around at his desk. Rin rolled her eyes at his reaction. He couldn't really be impressed with such an inadequate question just because she said it with such charm. Sesshomaru was about to answer when she sat forward in her seat.

Rin looked at her in a confused way. She was hoping Kagome wasn't trying to make a move on him. She tried telling herself that it was never going to work, but the way she easily reduced Inuyasha to a puddle... she was a bit afraid. She was about to say something to interrupt their conversation but Kagome slightly smiled and she knew it was too late. "You know… you look a lot like my trainer…" She whispered while sitting back elegantly.

Sesshomaru put an eyebrow up not understanding. Kagome threw a look at Rin. "Doesn't he…. Doesn't he look like Mr. T…I mean uh Inuyasha…?" It came to Sesshomaru immediately and he smiled softly in entertainment. Kagome turned to face him making her smile slightly disappeared when she took in his handsome face.

"Rin didn't tell you…?" He asked and Kagome gave Rin a calculated look. "Inuyasha is my younger brother… we're siblings." He said and Kagome let a fascinated smile lighten her enchanting features. Sesshomaru subconsciously moved in closer to her making Rin roll her eyes at his reaction. Was there any guy who could resist Kagome? She felt herself actually heating up with anger. But of course she didn't show it. She kept a pleasant smile on her lips as she watched them talk.

"I can't believe I didn't connect the dots…" She said rolling her eyes. "I mean the eyes… the hair…Takashi..." She said and Rin stepped forward.

"Hey Kagome… you ready to head upstairs…?" She asked and Kagome gave her a soft reassuring smile before nodding. It was meant to tell her something, but she didn't quite understand it. Sesshomaru got up before either of them could make a move.

"Well it was nice to remeet you, but I must be going as well… Rin…" He said turning his direction to her. "I have to make some calls from my room… could you lock up in here…" He asked and Rin only nodded as he went around his desk. Kagome didn't say anything clever or enticing she just let him go.

Rin waited till she heard the silent whoosh of the shuttle before eyeing Kagome. She was now nosily looking through some of Sesshomaru's files. She had a sly smile on her face as she picked up an open folder on his desk. "Kagome…" Rin said ignoring the fact that she was reading personal things. "Thanks...You know… for…"

"You're welcome…" She said while flipping through more files. Rin walked over to her and put the file down. Kagome watched her with a slight smile on her face, but Rin knew she didn't know why she was thanking her.

"You know… I do like Sesshomaru…" Rin admitted and Kagome peered down at her lap with a smile on her face. She obviously already knew that. "I thought it was very nice of you not to lure him in…" She looked up at her as if she didn't understand. "You know… the way you lure guys in. Thanks for not doing it with Sesshomaru."

Kagome laughed before shaking her head. "I don't lure people…" She said incredulously and Rin couldn't help the smile that slipped on her lips. "Well I know you like him. Why would I try anything… we're friends right…" Kagome asked and Rin nodded. All her jealousy disappeared completely and Kagome jumped up from her seat and headed to the door. "I am tired though…"

"Wait…" She said and Kagome hesitated before turning. "How do you do it?"

"Do what…"

"You know…get every guy in the universe to fall for you. Sesshomaru never acts like that… ever…" Kagome creased her eyebrows. She hadn't even noticed she did anything amazing. It made Rin wonder if everyone just flung themselves at her. "You know… I could use your help…" Rin whispered. "With Sesshomaru…"

Kagome walked out of the office making Rin follow. She had a sly smile on her face as Rin locked up and turned off the lights. "I'd love to help…" She said while walking towards the elevator. She looked at it not knowing what to do. She pushed a hand on a random part of the wall and it surprisingly shifted open. "But you have to be willing to do whatever I say…"

_

* * *

_

Monday Morning:

In only a couple days Kagome had managed to become friends with almost everyone in the organization...

"Excuse me… please…move." Rin said as she made her way through the crowd of people in the lunch room. She was trying to get to Kagome who was of course the center of attention. Almost all the high ranked agents were surrounding her and asking her questions. Rin hadn't been able to get to her since Friday. "Kagome…" She called out but no one made room for her. She sighed deciding there was no way in hell she was going to get to see her.

It was unusual because things like this never happened in the agency. There was never an agent so popular. She was slightly upset because Kagome had promised she'd help her with the whole Sesshomaru thing. It also didn't help that Rin had been appointed her guide and needed to get her ready for her first training with Inuyasha. She sighed while looking around the room. Inuyasha like always was sitting in the back of the hi-tech cafe reading a massive book while eating

He liked it that way; he absolutely hated it when people sat with him during meals. And though people usually sat with him anyway, this weekend was an exception. Too many agents surrounded the newest recruit to pay any attention to him. It was the only good thing that came out of Kagome. Rin weaved through the people towards Inuyasha.

Since the building was getting rid of most of its students the café had been altered to drift away from its usual cafeteria look. It instead had white metal walls automatic controlled chairs and tables. Everything was of course activated with a simple flesh scan. Inuyasha ate something leafy on his plate when he sensed someone coming up from behind him. He knew it was Rin, she'd be touching down in the seat across from his in: 5, 4, 3, 2… "Go away…" He said as he flipped through the pages of a hand book. It had something to do with the human body in distress. Books about anatomical positions in living organisms always aroused him. It was vastly unusual to Rin.

"Inuyasha that's extremely rude… you were acting so nice Friday." She paused for a second in false query. "Could that be because you wanted to sleep with our latest recruit…?" Rin mumbled while sitting down on an unusual looking box white chair. It shifted automatically to curve into her shape so when she sat it felt extremely comfortable, almost like sitting on a cloud.

Inuyasha didn't spare her a look. He already knew Rin was back to wearing her usual blouse and skirt. He found no need to be nice if she didn't put up the various efforts to look nice. "You looked so much more appealing Friday too… things obviously change." He mumbled while focusing all his attention to the book at hand. Rin moved uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha had a way of hurting people's feelings without any effort or shame.

"Well…" she said while searching for a rebuttal. "Once Kagome see's that you've recessed back to your usual vulgar ways... she won't want to sleep with you." Rin said with a slight smile. Inuyasha hesitated for a second before putting his book down. He gave Rin a very discerning look. It meant leave, and leave now. She hesitated for a second while meeting his sharp golden eyes head on. "You don't scare me Inuyasha Takashi…" She lied and he smiled mockingly to himself.

"It seems like threats don't work as well as they used to… I might have to kill a couple of people for example." He mumbled while picking up his book again. Rin gulped suddenly, he might have said the line indifferently. But Rin obviously knew he was serious. Inuyasha did _not_ joke. "Anyway… shouldn't you be chaperoning Higurashi instead of sitting here and irritating me?" He asked and Rin threw a calculated look at the group of agents who still surrounded Kagome. She sighed before aiming her attention somewhere else.

"Yeah… I should be but it turns out she's gotten a bit _too_ popular…" She sighed softly.

Inuyasha decided to tune her out after that, but not before commenting on the situation. "That's what happens when you take a spoiled rich suburban teen and bring her to an International underground assassin organization… she fucks it up. I'm just waiting till she dies on a mission…"

"Inuyasha…" Rin cut off in disgust. He didn't seem fazed by it. "I hope you're planning to train her to the best of your ability." He didn't say anything. Instead he got up from his seat and backed up. The white automatic seat shook slightly before pushing itself into the table. He grabbed the metal self heating tin tray from its spot. He didn't spare Rin a look before turning away and walking towards a trash can. She stared at his descending figure before plowing her head into the white sleek tables.

* * *

_Later that day_

"It's great here, but I haven't seen you anywhere…" Kagome said while pushing her purse on a white dresser in her room. The dresser swallowed the purse whole putting it into its proper spot. "I ate lunch with some of the other agents today. We went out in the city to eat…" she continued on and Rin only sighed sadly. She finally caught up with Kagome, but it involved sitting in her room for hours at a time. "So where have you been… "

"Uh just looking for you…" Rin said. Kagome glanced over at her before furrowing her eyebrows. "Kagome today is your first day of training." Rin reminded and Kagome nodded. She didn't seem too depressed about it. "Inuyasha's training you…"

"That's cool… let me just switch into my jogging suit and…"

"No when we train or go on missions…" Rin said while walking deeper into her room. She had brought her spy suit in earlier. "We have to wear this." She showed Kagome the standard suit that everyone around the building wore. Hers matched Mr. T's to an actual T. It was black sleek and it had the standard red stripes on the arms. Rin had decided not to mention the deal she had started with Kagome on Friday. She had a better idea…she'd wait til Inuyasha showed his true colors today to finally reinstate it. She'd offer the girl an ultimatum.

"I don't know… it's so…. Not me." Kagome said while staring at it. She didn't like the fabric. It was almost like being naked. It attached itself like a second skin. "Besides you don't wear it…" Kagome shrugged.

Rin didn't say anything she just began unbuttoning her blouse. Kagome gave her a strange look. "I do wear it…" She said showing a sleek black suit under her blouse. "It's for safety precautions Kagome… it's bullet proof, it carries weapons, it's heat resistant, It also can stand freezing temperatures. It molds to any clothes you wear."

"Okay… okay…" Kagome mumbled while staring at her. "I'll put it on, but can I put my jogging suit under it. If it molds to what we wear then isn't it like being naked…" Rin shook her head stating no. When training agents only wore the suit, it made Kagome groan slightly. "Okay fine I'll wear it…" She said while trudging forward to get it. "Oh and why didn't you come up to me at breakfast? We haven't even worked on getting… you know who." She said implying Sesshomaru of course. Rin smiled softly.

"You remembered?" she whispered. "Yeah… we can work on it later. Right now I want you to put that suit on." Kagome nodded peevishly as she headed to her bathroom.

She walked in and let the automatic door slide shut by itself. She took off her mini dress and boots laying them on the censored control sink. She paused for a second in her underwear… "Rin…" She said while walking towards the wall like door. It slid open when she approached it. "Do I take off my underwear or…?"

"Yeah… you have to get completely naked…" she said from her spot on the bed. Kagome nodded and walked back in. She pulled off her bra and underwear setting it on the sink as well. She stood stark naked for a second before attempting to put the suit on. She didn't understand how it worked, there was no zipper and the neck hole was too narrow to fit her body through.

She paused for a second then approached the door again. "Uh Rin… how do I put this on…"

Rin who was now typing something on a hi-tech pad turned to glimpse at her. "Oh sorry…" she said while easing off the bed. "Its custom made… all you have to do is set it vertical to you." Kagome didn't quite understand but she pushed her head back into the bathroom. She picked up the sleek suit and placed is away from her body. Nothing happened and she was about to tell Rin when all of a sudden the suit began rumbling. She screamed and dropped it on the floor, but it had already taken her full shape. It sort of looked like a person without a head. It shifted one last time before it thrusted itself on her. "Kagome… are you okay…?" Rin asked.

"No… this suit is trying to kill me…" She screamed as it pressed itself deeper into her skin. Rin shifted the door to the side. Her worry disappeared when the suit settled and enclosed itself to her skin. "It pinches…" she said while trying to pull the material off of her skin but it wouldn't budge. It was almost like it was her skin now.

"It's supposed to do that… it infuses with you… now as a miko… it'll heighten your powers and you'll be able to…"

"What the hell…" She said while jumping up. It felt like she was standing stark naked. "Why… so I'll never be able to take this off…" She asked incredulously. She tried pinching off the material again, but it was useless. It was like pinching skin.

"I didn't say that… you can take it off." Rin said. She had a soft amused smile on her face as she stared at her friend. "Once you wear it for awhile it'll become you. Soon it'll work with your mind and everything. If you want to take it off… it'll come off." Rin turned around laughing silently. "If it can't come off how would we take showers…?" She mocked while shaking her head.

"It's weird… I don't like it. I feel naked." The suit shifted slightly fitting her breast like a bra and molding into her curves. Rin only nodded as if that was the point.

"Put your hair in a pony tail and meet me at the school…" Rin said and Kagome didn't seem too sure of that. She stared at her slender body in the mirror. She looked fine, but she felt so bare. "Come on Kagome… we'll be late you look great. Inuyasha doesn't like to be left waiting."

* * *

_A few minutes later: Inuyasha waits at the shooting center_

Various people stared at him as he loosened his tie and slipped it carelessly on a nearby bench. He had on black slacks and a white button down shirt. He just came back from teaching brats at the etiquette school. He was of course in a horrible mood; he was always in a horrible mood after he taught them. He walked past various agents shooting in stalls to head towards the back.

In his hand was a black duffle bag filled with guns, amo, and Kagome Higurashi's file. He thought he'd start her off today with targeting. Apparently she had found out she was a miko at the age of six so she had archery lessons ever since. That meant she had to be somewhat good at aiming. That also meant she had to be in good shape. Usually when a person found out they are a miko they went through various training. So he decided after shooting she'd run laps. He walked into an empty part of the building. No agents occupied it, but neither did the newest recruit. He set his things down on the ground before fishing into the pockets of his slacks for a weird looking pad.

He set his thumb on the base of the pad and it lit up automatically. A red light scanned his flesh and a menu popped up. Instead of typing anything he said Rin's name clearly and coherently. The pad's menu shifted and all of a sudden a petit woman wearing a dark black skirt and white blouse was walking quickly down a corridor. Behind her a tall slender woman followed. Her hair was in a ponytail and she crossed her arms self-consciously. Her overall demeanor caught his attention immediately. She wore her reliance suit it framed her body perfectly. "Talk…" He said to the pad and it shifted through menus then adjusted itself out of the building's security cameras and called Rin.

She picked it up and pressed her thumb on the censor. It automatically detected her finger print and turned on. Inuyasha's face came up clearly on the screen. "what the hell…" He said and Rin sighed as she turned into the shooting center. "You know I hate fucking waiting." He snapped and Rin took a sudden look back at Kagome. She walked elegantly behind her but she still had a self-conscious air about her.

"Sorry Kagome had some trouble putting on her reliance. Could you relax please? You know how it feels putting those things on for the first time." Inuyasha didn't say anything he just hung up making her screen go black. He was such an asshole; she couldn't wait till Kagome saw him for who he really was. "We're almost there…" Rin said and Kagome nodded slightly as she picked up speed to keep up with her.

As soon as they walked into the center various agents looked up. They said there hi's to Kagome making her smile and wave back. She was much too popular for her own good. They walked through different agent stages into the back room. Rin walked in first and held the heavy door for Kagome who still had her arms crossed. "Does it still pinch?" She asked and Kagome turn to look at her.

Inuyasha watched her elegantly walk in. When she turned her long jet black hair whipped around with her. It trailed down her mid back in shiny waves. "It doesn't really pinch, but it sort of feels weird over here." She was facing Rin as she brought her hand down to her hips. She had a small waist that curved out when it met her hips. Her legs were long and toned telling him he was extremely right about the in shape thing. She lacked a few essential muscles on her calves… he could identify each one; he'd have to work on that. Her arms were somewhat muscular as well, but he knew that was from archery. He noted everywhere he felt lshe needed work, but he decided she wasn't that bad off. He was slightly impressed.

"I'll stop soon enough… maybe after you take a shower tonight put it back on and it should be fine…" Rin comforted as Kagome told her some other uncomfortable spots. Inuyasha just stood waiting for them to take notice of him. "Um Inuyasha's ready for you…" Rin mumbled and she turned at that facing him.

He took in the front of her. Her stomach was toned and flat, her breasts were plump but not too big, they rose on their own but the suit acted like a built in support system. He was able to analyze everything about her now that she wore her reliance. It molded out her body almost like a glove. She gracefully crossed her legs and arms at his scrutiny. He looked up from her body to her face. Her hair was pulled back so he could examine her facial features better. Her rounded eyes seemed brighter, her pointed nose more delicate, Her lips fuller. She had a small smile on her lips. It snapped him out of his small trance. "Get her suit up…" He said towards Rin. Kagome turned to face her advisor.

"Just gloves and ear protection…" Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a slight look. He was now pulling out black guns of all shapes and sizes. Some of them looked unusual and futuristic. Some were standard. "Come on Kagome…"

"Wait what's going on?" She asked while following Rin to the back of the room. Inuyasha let a mocking smile meet his lips. "I don't shoot… I… I'm all for peace…" Kagome stuttered and Rin gave her a strange look.

"Kagome we're assassin's we kill people…" Rin whispered. Inuyasha of course heard anyway and shook his head at her ignorance.

"No… no… we're agents… you remember agents…" She stuttered and Rin sighed. She really hated having to trick her into signing the contract and find out like this.

"Yes we are agents, but our primary job is to kill… we have spy equipment but all our missions revolve around killing various groups of people or individuals… it's in the contract…" Rin gave her a look before lowering her voice even more. "Don't worry Kagome… we work internationally you won't go to jail. You'll have your license to kill in no time."

"My license to what? I don't want that…" She stated and Rin threw her a look.

"We kill people who deserve to die…" she said while passing her ear muffs. "Think of it this way… you kill a person now and you save millions later…" Rin left it at that while walking away from her. Kagome just stared down at the ear muffs in her hands. It seemed like she just entered some alternate reality where she was actually in some weird action pact movie. Did these people know where she came from? The most exciting thing to happen in her town in centuries was the saving of a pregnant cat from an oak tree. She couldn't kill people.

"Hurry it up…" Inuyasha called out and she gulped. She was in some serious shit.

!

!

!

**I'm sorry for the wait. A little writer's block when it came to this story. I'm so glad things are setting in for her finally.**


	9. Hidden secrets

Chapter 9: hidden secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Introduction to this chapter:

_first day of training for Kagome_

* * *

Kagome hesitantly turned to face him, gulping when she took in the shot gun in his hands. He had an irritated look on his face and she had no idea why. "I don't have all day…" He said causing Rin to hit him gently on his shoulder. He was quick to ignore the notion and ignore her completely.

Without thinking he began pushing bullets into the gun, his hands pumped the amo effortlessly as if it was second nature to him. In a blink of an eye he was done, he closed the cylinder nonchalantly before passing the gun to her. She didn't take it. She just stared down at it with shock. It caused him to stare at her before rolling his eyes and dropping the gun in her up right palms. As the gun fell towards her she quickly backed up letting the gun hit the tiled floor.

"What the hell…" He snapped and she looked up at him. He seemed extremely angry, not at all like the guy she met yesterday.

"Inuyasha go easy on her…" Rin said while sitting on a bench.

"Rin…" He stated coldly, and for some reason it sounded like a threat. It made Kagome's blood run cold. What was with him today? He was nothing like the overly charming guy she met. He bent over and picked up the shot gun giving it a once over. "This is loaded… take it…" He warned and Kagome took a step foward out of pure fear. He shifted the gun so it was inches from her palm and dropped it.

He didn't spare her another look before turning around and heading to a stall. She followed him. Her stomach was churning slowly and she felt her skin boil. She couldn't shoot a gun, she was completely incapable. He walked with much ease and calmness, but he was actually extremely frustrated. Inuyasha had no patience for anyone. It was one of his major flaws. He specifically had no patience for her, and even though he promised himself he'd approach her training with all the charm he could muster. He found himself slipping quickly.

"Uh… uh… about me and shooting…" She stuttered as she followed him into a middle stall. Rin followed as well and took a seat across from them. She had a reassuring smile on her attractive face and Kagome threw her a small nervous grin of her own. "I don't shoot… I think you guys have me mistaken for another Kagome Higurashi… I'm not some super awesome assassin agent thing…."

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi eighteen years old, birthday in less than a week, attends Shikon High, has one younger brother name Souta Higurashi, lives with her dad, hates dew melons, height 5'8 weight 135… gymnastic team, archery captain… you've been taking miko training since you were seven, you just quit therapy last year. You were home coming queen three years in a row. Prom queen twice you have several metals for archery you quit gymnastic your junior year… would you like me to continue or do you still think I have the wrong Kagome?" He asked smugly while turning to take in her shock face. She didn't say anything she just let her mouth dangle open. "Your blood type is o positive, your hobbies are… and I quote shopping, swimming, hanging out with…"

"Shut up… shut up… okay I get it…" She said making him smile arrogantly. She directed her attention somewhere else. Her stomach still turned ridiculously. "Well then you know where I come from… why do you want me? I've never even killed an animal let alone an actual humanbeing. I've never even seen a gun in person…" she stuttered and Inuyasha gave Rin a very stern look. It was her job to explain all this not his.

Rin quickly began typing on her pad to divert her attention. Inuyasha sighed while looking at the girl in front of him. She had nerves clouding her dark blue eyes. Her eyebrows creased slightly as she waited for him to explain. He was of course not going to. Though he could admit he was in one of his general bad moods. he was always in a bad mood when it came to teaching those brats, but there was no denying that the root of his anger came from Rin's tardiness, and the obvious fact that he was teaching a clueless agent. If she had done her job right then he would of been in a far better mood. He turned his direction away from her towards the stall in front of him. She hesitated before doing the same thing. Was no one going to take the time and tell her what she got herself into? "You know I feel as if I deserve to know that much?" She mumbled, and Inuyasha openly ignored her.

"I want you to shoot that gun into the target." He stated boredly and she took a deep breath. Everything he said was stern and laced with aggravation. She was wondering what she did to get him so annoyed? She backed up in her spot giving him a slight look from her peripherals. He had his golden eyes on the target ahead. His lean fit body stood with much precision to the right of her. He was trying to skillfully make no contact and give no guidance. It all tied in to his overall asshole demeanor.

She thought back to what Rin said Friday. Was this what she meant by his true personality. Something told Kagome his attitude would get even worse. She sighed softly, he was obviously the wrong person to ask questions to. She decided she'd question Rin later, but for now she needed to calm down. She wasn't killing anyone, she was just shooting. She could do this right? "When I asked you to shoot the target…I meant now…" He coaxed nonchalantly and she gave him a look. He seemed to be getting calmer, and she felt some of her confidence come back.

She took a step forward taking a deep breath. She could feel the nerves coming in, she needed to get a hold of herself. She took another deep breath before gracefully walking forward. "I don't know how to work this thing…" She said referring to the cold machine in her hands. He looked down at her with what could only be irritation. "This is my first ever time holding one of these…" She said as her excuse.

"Really…I'm sure you've seen them in movies." He mocked calmly while taking the gun out of her hands. He did it with such little force Kagome was slightly shock at his new easy deameanor."Okay This is the barrow…the triggerguard…" He said holding the gun himself. "And the trigger, you hold it with your pointer finger and push down on it … sort of like how you hold daddy's credit card when you're shopping…" He mocked and Kagome threw him a discerning look. She finally felt her blood boil in complete anger.

"Inuyasha that was uncalled for…" Rin said from her seat. She had a disappointed look on her face as she watched him tense slightly.

"Rin, there's no reason for you to be here, But if you choose to be… I want you to shut up." Rin stopped suddenly while narrowing her eyes. Her face turned slightly red as she sat back down. He turned away from her to face the latest recruit. "Now listen…this is the trigger you press down on it. You know how to do that …right?" He asked and she looked the other way trying not to make eye contact. He didn't much care. He just jammed the gun back into her hands. "Now shoot that target." She turned to face him when she sensed the lack of sarcasm in his voice. She thought that maybe he had gotten a bit nicer, but as soon as she focused her attention on him, he rose up and faced Rin. "I don't want _anyone_ talking till she does." He warned and Kagome took a deep breath and stepped up.

She let her eyes roam towards him. He had his arms cross and all his aggravated attention on her. She couldn't believe she was going to sleep with that jerk. He was such an ass. She mumbled something that Inuyasha obviously picked up before staring at the target. It reminded her of an archery target slightly, so she decided to approach it like one.

She rotated her body to the left and lifted the gun with one hand. She placed it above the target closed one eye and actually lifted an arm up subconsciously. Inuyasha gave Rin a look. What the hell was she doing? Her legs were shoulder length apart and she stood up straight. She set the position of her neck with her arm. He narrowed his eyes as she without warning pressed down on the trigger. The bullet scared her slightly making her back up and her heart pick up speed, but it surprisingly hit the target right on the mark. Inuyasha ignored the bullets precision. He was much more interested in what lead to the shot.

"What was that?" He asked and Kagome slightly turned. She had a gorgeous smile on her face. She was obviously proud of hitting the solid red circle.

Rin clapped for her and Inuyasha threw her a look. "That was me hitting bull's-eye on my first try…" she said while pushing a hand softly on the top of her head. She was insuring no hair stuck out from its tight ponytail. "Pretty amazing right?" She asked as she took in his handsome face. She was slightly shaking her arms to release pint up adrenaline as she waited for his response. He just shook his head and stepped away from her.

"No not amazing… dumb, what the hell was that?" He asked incredulously. Kagome's smile disappeared and she stared at his aggravated position.

"Inuyasha…" Rin said in almost a squeak. "I think it might be an archery stance…her arm led the gun sort of like an arrow…" Rin commented insightfully. She was of course an obvious genius. Inuyasha took that into consideration before realizing it was completely true. That's how she hit the mat on the mark.

"What the hell does it matter…it hit the mark…what more do you need?" She asked and Inuyasha shook his head as if there was a list of things he needed. "Listen this is my first time, and you're not being very supportive…"

He raised a finger in front of her face which made her shut up immediately. "I'm trying to think…" He mumbled. He paced for a slight second before unbuttoning the few buttons of his shirt. Kagome watched. Her anger melted away with the possible showing of skin. He left it alone for a second and undid his belt throwing it on the ground. "Listen Rin…" He said while grabbing the hand gun from Kagome abruptly. "Go to the supply closet get me bows…" He stopped adjusting his shirt to walk towards the target. He was half way undress. His belt loose, his buttons hanging out. Underneath his clothes was that damn pesky suit. It actually frustrated her to know that it blocked actual skin from being shown, but she was also frustrated to think that she was still ridiculously attracted to him even though he was an ass.

She watched as he took the gun in both hands and pointed it towards the target. He was in classic gun stance. It reminded her of every action pact movie she ever saw. The bullet hit with little care and effort into the red circle in the middle. "Do you see that…?" He said while carelessly flinging the gun to the floor. "That's how you hold a gun." He threw Rin a look telling her to leave and get the equipment now. She nodded and left as Inuyasha began to unbutton his button down completely. He pulled the shirt up and out of his slacks discarding it on the ground. His suit actually moved with the open air. Turning into a thicker fabric when seen, he pulled off his belt and flung it and Kagome watched awkwardly as his toned body was put on display.

He didn't seem to notice her watching. he had his mind on other things. He kicked off his pants slightly and perfection was shown. He was hands down the best looking agent she ever seen in that stupid suit. It draped over his body so well it was almost unrealistic. He turned to face her and she had to divert her attention somewhere else. Obviously he already knew she was staring at that point. He also knew she very much liked what she saw. As an agent he was good at reading people, but he didn't look into it. He instead walked past her towards the duffle bag. He got out another gun and Kagome gulped at the idea of shooting again, but he put it down. He got out a few more and put them on the bench beside him. He pulled out a manila file and pushed several guns on the floor carelessly as he sat on the bench.

Kagome hated the way he handled them. What if they went off on accident? He didn't seem very scared of that for some reason. He was going through Kagome's file, her picture came up and he bypassed it quickly. He landed in the athletic department. He had already went through her file several times over, there was information in it that she didn't even know about herself, but he was looking at her archery past. She was captain of the team. She took archery up as a request from her therapist. She had to undergo therapy after her parents separated. She had quote on quote an acute case of uncontrollable anger. Which he found extremely odd, she didn't seem like the type, but apparently she went through anger management for six years. She also had problems with blaming herself for her parents separating….though he saw no trace of anger in her, she seemed generally level headed. He decided to write that off as an over assessment on her therapist part. Usually when it came to anger they assessed Miko's quicker than anyone else.

She won several archery medals including a scholarship to a nearby university that she never took for fear of staying too close to her town. He wanted to analyze how good of a miko she was. How well could she level out her strengths. The idea of training someone from scratch upset and irritated him. Especially a miko, how was he going to teach her how to channel energy? How would he know? Luckily she seemed great at things like that, and she was extremely good at keeping her powers in check which he found weird, seeing as she had an _acute case of uncontrollable anger_. He paused for a second looking up at her. She was staring at him as he sat on the bench and when he looked up she conveniently looked at the ceiling in false fascination. He watched as she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling lights and turned the other way pretending to be intrigued by something else.

He needed to be able to take all her assets and put them in a list. She discovered she was a miko at a fairly young age. That was a good thing, the younger the better. She did archery and won first place twenty five out of thirty matches; she was the best in her region. That was of course outstanding. She had what seemed to be an anger problem, which could go one of two ways. She did gymnastics since she was young, which explained a lot of things, the way she walked and held herself, which was obviously a good thing. She made adequate grades all through school that could either go one or two ways. She was popular, that was horrible, she was extremely attractive, an obvious plus.

Now for her emotional and mental stand point. She walked all over people that was somewhat good and bad. She was manipulative good, she was seductive good, but what was some down falls of that? The obvious way she reeled herself without knowing she was manipulative. That was horrible she needed to know when to entice someone and when not to. She was now walking towards the bench Rin had been on. She didn't bother talking to him which he took for good perception. He looked around for a pencil to write that down. She was fit from what he could see, but obviously not fit enough. She wouldn't be able to carry herself in combat. She was too lean in the sense of acrobatics; she needed sturdier muscles all around. She wasn't an avid gymnast since she quit at the higher level which meant she was soft mentally as well.

He stared at the way she held herself on the bench. She was extremely graceful and he was wondering where that came from. Did she take dancing lessons as a child? It didn't say and he wasn't planning to ask. He got up from his spot setting the manila folder down. She looked up waiting for their next move, but instead he directed his attention towards the door. He knew Rin would enter in 6…5…4...3...2… "Carry them outside…" He instructed boredly without seeing her. Kagome looked from him to the door in confusion. Rin walked in with two drums filled with arrows in it. She took a deep breath mumbling about how heavy they were.

Inuyasha watched as Rin all but pushed her little frame against both heavy drums towards the back door. Kagome hopped out of her spot to assist her with the equipment. She secretly wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible at that point. She walked over to Rin and took hold of the drum at her side. "Hey…." She whispered as she grabbed a sturdy rope connected to the drums and began pulling it towards the heavy door up ahead. "When is this all over?" She asked.

She meant for her words to be below a whisper but of course Inuyasha picked up every word of it.

Rin pushed the huge drums a little further before huffing and deciding to take Kagome's easier route. She stood in front of the oversize containers and began pulling it by the sturdy chained rope that connected to the very top of it. "Well…" she mumbled a bit out of breath. "Do you have something better to do?" She asked sarcastically.

Kagome side glimpsed towards him. "Yeah sort of… anything would be better than being insulted." She hissed and Rin turned to give Inuyasha a glimpse of her own. He was pushing his various equipment back into his duffle bag, but she could tell by his stance that he heard everything they said. "Well we could be doing a lot of other things then being bossed around."

"You're just going to have to suck it up." She instructed which made Kagome slightly roll her eyes. It was easy for her to say. She was obviously used to Inuyasha's attitude. She pushed the tub of archery equipment closer to the dark red exit sign ahead. She didn't say anything as she did. She realized that Rin wasn't on her side and of course neither was Inuyasha. Though Rin understood how hard this had to be for Kagome, but she didn't want to own up that it was partially her fault. She hadn't done her job of explaining everything to her as well as she should of.

Kagome took a few steps ahead of Rin while aiming her body towards the door so she could open it with her back. Her face was scrunched up in total scrutiny as she pushed the heavy drum with all her power. She knew Inuyasha had instructed Rin to get bows but she was starting to wonder what types of bows were in there. She let her imagination run with her, maybe they were some hi tech spy bows that were made of some exclusive top secret impervious incorruptible metal that also weighted a ton. She let her mind run away from her for awhile, she was so involved with her theories she hadn't noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

He had walked only a few inches behind Rin but all eyes were on her. He studied the up right way she carried herself and the setting of her facial features. She seemed to be deep in thought, which caught him off guard. All she was doing was hauling equipment outside. What was there to think about? She paused slightly to thrust her weight towards the handle bar of the door. It opened slightly and she had to maneuver herself in between it. She hadn't calculated the door being so thick so it came down hard on her making her fall forward slightly. This made Rin cautiously walk forward to expect if she was alright. She was holding the back of her head, but surprisingly it caused Inuyasha to actually crack an unexpected smile.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as she left her drum to walk towards her. Kagome had regained her composure and just nodded. She metaphorically dusted herself off while returning back to the oversized drum. She stole a small glance at Inuyasha who was still smiling slightly.

"He's laughing at me." She whispered and Rin who was planning to hold the door open for her looked up.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Rin asked a bit diluted. She wanted to get this training over as much as Kagome did.

"Look…" she hissed… "He's laughing at me." Rin followed Kagome's narrowed eyes towards Inuyasha. He had at that point walked forward and taken Rin's load. He was pushing it towards the door with little effort.

"Who… Inuyasha…" Rin whispered while fixing her shirt. She walked towards the door holding it open. "Impossible… Inuyasha doesn't laugh." She informed making Kagome narrow her eyes in confusion. "Now can you pick up the drum so we can get this over with?"

She rolled her eyes before walking towards the plastic hollow crate. Apparently everyone was turning into an ass. She grabbed the metal chain and pushed it towards the door. She positioned her back away from Rin and began pulling on the crate, as she did she let her eyes skim Inuyasha. He had only one hand on the chain of the drum as he looked down at a folder filled with files. She could see his muscle flex easily as he walked with little strain towards her. She slowed down slightly as she took in more of his handsome physique. She was so engrossed she didn't notice him close the file and look up at her.

He paused for a second. He hadn't noticed anyone staring at him; he was usually good at sensing that sort of thing. He met her eye contact for a split second taking in her dark blue eyes. As soon as he looked up she looked quickly away. It reminded him that he had to continue to be extremely strict with her. It was always harder to train someone of the opposite sex who found him attractive, but it was always harder when it came to school girls. He knew from being a teacher at the etiquette school that girls from her background and age were extremely shallow. Their minds were only set on one thing.

"Why aren't you outside?" He asked sternly and she shot her head up again. She for some reason had to rack her brain to find an answer. "Just go…" he barked and she rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that morning before pulling the rounded crate towards the door. What was wrong with her? She was hoping she wasn't turning into one of those girls who obsessed over petty things. She passed Rin as she walked out into the summer heat.

She took a look at the area around her. They were literally in a field of grass and trees. She put a hand on her brow to shade her eyes from the sun. She let her eyes slightly glimpse towards Inuyasha wondering what he planned to do next. How was she going to practice her archery skills without a target? She turned towards Rin who seemed to be in her own world. She was looking down at that scientific looking pad thing and pushing in various buttons. She decided that Rin wouldn't be of any help and turned her attention back at the half demon in front of her.

Inuyasha had at that point put down the file and headed towards the crate. She watched as he skillfully lifted up the various latches opening the metal drum. Rin walked up quietly behind her. The hi-tech pad was in the palm of her hands as she typed something out. "Inuyasha." She said as he took off the drums' top and placed it on the gassy ground. Kagome walked forward slightly to check the inside. The crate was separated in two sections, one held the bows the other the arrows. There seemed to be hundreds of them, which probably explained its heavy weight. "Inuyasha…" Rin whispered again, he had at that point dropped his equipment bag and was dusting his hands off. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was openly ignoring Rin, but Kagome was at that point too fascinated by the drum filled with bows to notice anything else.

Though she didn't plan on playing archery professionally or at all in the future, Kagome still loved the sport, and it was mesmerizing to see so many bows waiting to be used. She openly picked one up, feeling its size and weight. Inuyasha had at that point walked towards Rin. She would have listened in on their conversation but she was still surveying the archery equipment. The bows were all different some were compounds others were recurve while the majority was just your standard. She picked up an old looking bow in utter fascination. It almost looked ancient; she remembered watching old cowboy and Indian movies, the Indians usually used bows like that. It was sort of ironic to her, ever since Rin told her why she was here she felt like she had stepped in to a separate reality where walls move. Clothes stood on their own and floors rotate, but the bow in itself was so old and so unhampered with technology wise it sort of brought her back to a normal reality.

As she rotated the bow she didn't notice Inuyasha eyeing her from the corner of his eye. Rin was across from him and continued talking about time management. He at first didn't understand why she felt the need to pick up and watch each bow, but as she turned it around and placed it in both hands he was beginning to understand. She obviously had a real passion for archery; she seemed very capable almost as if she knew what she was doing. He had the same familiarity with guns so he sort of understood. As she toyed around with what looked like a flimsy piece of wood and string he tuned out Rin completely. He watched as she picked a simple arrow from the crate and placed it onto the string. She faced away from him as she sorted herself into a graceful archery position.

"And that's really the only thing I'm a bit nervous about." Rin said suddenly. Inuyasha looked down towards her in confusion. She quickly surveyed his face. "You weren't listening…" she concluded while crossing her arms. He searched his mind for key things she might have mentioned. "I said I'm leaving now, I need Kagome back from training before dinner so you only have a couple of hours."

"Well if you hadn't been late to begin with then perhaps we would have had more time." He countered making Rin roll her eyes and head back inside. She walked with purpose which told him she had something to do for his brother. He waited till she disappeared inside before turning to face the newest agent. She was still getting her feel for the bow in hand as he approached her. "Pick any bow you want." He commented, his voice jolted her a little but she kept her composure. She put the bow down before turning to face him. She was shocked to actually see a lack of frustration on his face. He didn't seem so annoyed. He actually seemed a bit pleasant in an odd way.

She didn't comment on it instead she walked back towards the drum and looked around. She already knew she'd be picking the old looking bow. She didn't understand why she was so enticed by it but she was. She did however pick several new arrows from the metal bin before looking up. Her heart picked up slightly when she took in his face. He was staring at her in complete concentration. He didn't even have the decency to look away.

She decided to take advantage of the break in his rude persona and try winning him over; like she had done before in the classroom. "So…" she began while sorting through various arrows. Most of them were the same, but she pretended to be very busy with sorting them in her hands. "Do you have some sort of bag I could hold these in?" she asked.

She was of course testing him, she couldn't just charm him completely she had to test the water first. He of course had no answer for her question. He just crossed his arms slightly. "Are you sure that's the bow you want?" he asked and she looked down at the old bow of her choosing then up again.

"Yeah it is… why?" She asked but he had no answer. Instead he just nodded slightly before walking forward and picking up his duffle bag. She watched as he walked ahead through the field. He obviously meant her to follow so she did just that. She made sure to follow a bit closer though, he should have been aware of this. He should have picked up her engaging signals, but he was yet again a bit deep in thought. She didn't walk side by side with him; she positioned herself a little way back, yet not completely behind him.

He led them into a trail surrounded by trees on either side. She looked around as they walked. She was taking in their seclusion more than their surroundings. She noted the fact that Rin wasn't there, and they were walking on a narrow path away from the building. She wanted to win Inuyasha over more for the passiveness. Kagome was used to getting everything she wanted, especially from guys. If Inuyasha was her trainer then she saw it as imperative to win him over, this way she could continue getting what she wanted. The fact that she could at some point get sexually involved with him was a different notion completely, she saw it as an overall bonus.

"Is it okay for me to ask where we're going?" She asked and though apart of him wanted to be rude and just ignore her, he sucked it up. He didn't know why he felt the need too but he did.

"We're going to a target circle." He said strictly, "then we're going to run laps." The target circle she didn't mind too much, but the running laps she wasn't completely game for. It felt like a hundred and something degrees outside. She didn't complain though, she just followed behind him. She of course had a way to get out of it.

_Rin on her way to Sesshomaru's office:_

She did a sort of run walk towards the shuttle before pushing the needed buttons so it could shoot up in the sky. She was on her way to Sesshomaru's office; he had left her message telling her to come up, and even though it wasn't a particularly urgent message. She still found herself leaving Kagome defenseless to scurry up to fulfill it.

As the shuttle came to a stop she quickly fixed herself. She ran a hand through her blouse before pushing down her tube skirt. She tightened her ponytail and made sure to walk with grace. She stood unnaturally tall and tried to walk with the same poise Kagome did. She wasn't sure she was succeeding, but she was so engrossed with her walk as she headed to the double doors that led to Sesshomaru's office she didn't notice the rather tall man in front of her exiting the office.

He was reading what looked like a folder of paper as she approached him, but he had exceptional sensory skills so he quickly stopped in his spot when he sensed her approaching. When he noticed who it was he closed the folder, but he wasn't aware that she hadn't noticed him. Before he could say a word she walked right into him. He didn't budge a bit but Rin almost fell over backwards. "You're rather clumsy for an agent of mine; let's hope you're having an off day." He joked sternly. His voice made her heart skip a beat, and blood rush through her face.

She steadied herself momentarily before finding words to say. She looked up and as soon as she saw his golden eyes they escaped her again. "…I um…I was…" She mentally slapped herself. Kagome would have known what to say. She tried to put herself in a Kagome state of mind, but it wasn't working. She bit down on her lip and just decided to smile. He stuck an eyebrow out before returning her grin slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she sighed in defeat. He probably thought she lost brain cells. She wished she never openly admitted to herself she had feelings for him. It would have made things a lot easier. "I was just on my way to drop off some files; I didn't think you'd respond so quickly to my message. Especially since its Mrs. Higurashi's first training day...she is training today right?" he said reassuringly causing Rin to nod absentmindedly.

"She is… I left her in the capable hands of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded at that before lifting a wrist to look at his watch. "I just thought I should see want you needed first before anything else." he nodded as if he understood.

"I appreciate that Rin, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I just wanted you to do a count of all the girls still enrolled in the school, but you can do that a bit later. Why don't you return back to my brother and see how Mrs. Higurashi is doing." He coaxed as he walked forward. She had really nothing else to say so she just watched him walk down the hall towards the shuttle. She stared towards his departing figure before continuing her walk to his office. She decided she'd go ahead and do the head count today while she really had nothing to do. As she traveled the length to the double door she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that settled in. She didn't know why she thought she could try winning over Sesshomaru herself without Kagome's help, which was apparently what she planned on doing when she slipped out of Kagome's training. She let a stressed hand on her temple, she should have been supervising her training, making sure Inuyasha wasn't verbally abusing her.

_Back to training:_

"Any idiot could do it." he said calmly as he watched her in classic bow stance. Kagome rolled her eyes at that but she didn't say anything back or show any annoyance on her face. If she was going to win him over she needed to pretend to be extremely nice.

"I'm sure any idiot _agent_, but I'm sorry it sounds completely impossible _to me_." she said calmly as she prepared to launch the bow. Her elbow went in and without any warning the bow sprung out, but instead of hitting the target in front of them, it actually turned a misty dark blue and disintegrated only a few inches in front of her. "You see I told you it's impossible." She backed up from the ash pieces on the ground to look back at him.

At the moment they were in a circular field surrounded by targets. It wasn't what Kagome deduced when he said they were going to a 'target circle.' He wanted her to be able to release enough energy to purify the arrow without destroying it. The idea seemed ludicrous to her though she didn't comment on it. When she was young and she had just found out she was a miko she remembered the first thing she had to learn was how to restrain her power. She had to go through a whole process of learning not to use any power when yielding a bow, so it was strange for her to be asked to do it now.

"It shouldn't be impossible, it actually should be simple. When you shoot the arrow normally you shoot it with a lot more effort than you think." Kagome stuck an eyebrow up in a condescending way. She didn't believe him obviously and that showed. He watched as her endearing features filled with sarcasm. "Think about it, you have to actually hold back power every time you shoot an arrow, instinctively every miko wants to release aura when shooting, but they don't because they were taught not to."

"Well now that I've been taught not to. I can't do it." She said condsendingly before backing away from the target.

"It's not a negotiation." He sternly said while giving her a look of pure irritation. "You should be able to lower enough power so that the arrow can travel to the target."

She narrowed her eyes slightly before pushing a random strand of hair behind her ear. The sun seemed to be beating directly over them. It was too hot to contemplate the impossible. "Is that so." She said sarcastically. "Well can I ask why I should learn how to do this? It seems extremely useless. I'm sure I won't be killing people with a bow and arrow."

"The sarcasm you can lose." He warned her before supplying her with yet another arrow. "The suits that you're wearing today and what we typically wear every day. These suits are bullet proof, actually there more like weapon proof. If I was to shoot you in the chest right now you wouldn't even feel it. If I was to shoot an arrow in your heart it would just fall to the ground. Now though these suits are beneficial when we're on combat missions. We aren't the only ones who have them, if we're dealing with another organization like our own; they'll have the same type of suits. How do you expect us to kill someone with weapons that can't be pierced?" He asked her suddenly. She didn't say anything she just stared. "Exactly we can't, the only thing that we can do is train a miko, just like yourself, to learn how to fire a gun with a purified bullet. The only thing that can pierce through a Reliance is a purified weapon." He paused while taking in her perfect face. She seemed to be trying to process what he was saying. "Is any of this making any sense?"

"It's starting to." she mumbled. He looked away from her at that and focused his attention back at the target.

"Now shoot the arrow." He told her but she still seemed doubtful. "The sooner you do the sooner you can leave." She sighed before putting herself in archery position. She pulled the arrow back and launched it. The blue mist erupted from it and it shot into the air with unimaginable speed, just to disintegrate only half way to the mark. She bit down on her lip in frustration. It seemed impossible and she was getting tired of pretending that it was.

Inuyasha watched the frustration on her face. She still carried herself gracefully, but she swung a hand to her forehead, letting it flatten any out of place hair. She took a small dose of air and wiggled her arms slightly before rolling her neck. When she seemed completely relaxed she backed up to get another arrow.

He didn't say anything, he only observed. He could see how tense she was and it raised a whole new set of questions, but he didn't search for answers. She stared at the target for awhile and though in Inuyasha's point of view it looked like she was deep in thought, in reality she was clearing her mind. She took soft inhales while calming herself. The last thing she needed was to get angry. She knew how to handle her frustrations; she wasn't a little helpless child anymore. She put herself in another exceptionally graceful archery position. She counted down in her head before launching the arrow. The sound of the purified arrow hitting the air created a loud cracking siren before silencing and disintegrating a little past the halfway mark.

"Shit…" She cursed silently. "It's impossible…" he watched as she let the bow fall a bit harshly to the ground. He could see a bit of that _uncontrollable_ anger coming out but he didn't comment on it. He was still just observing. She turned to face him after awhile, what he thought would be an angered scroll on her overly attractive face, was actually a calm glance. She seemed a bit accepting about the whole thing and he waited for her to pick up another arrow and have at it again, but she of course had another plan up her sleeve.

She was done with the whole absurdity of shooting a purified arrow. She had come to terms with the simple fact that she couldn't, and Kagome wasn't the type to try too hard too succeed in something. It was always when in doubt use your looks, or manipulate yourself out of it. She ran a palm past her forehead as she let a taunting grin pass over her full lips. Inuyasha lifted a shock eyebrow. He didn't lose his crossed arm posture though. "Am I getting close?" She asked, though she knew she wasn't. "I feel like I'm almost there."

"No, you're nowhere near close." He said simply and she nodded as if she understood. He watched her for a few seconds before walking forward. He passed her slightly, grabbing her bow and a spare arrow."It's much harder than controlling your power, when you purify an arrow it takes more concentration." She turned to see him with the bow and arrow. He was no miko so she was wondering how he knew this.

He didn't seem like he was going to attempt to shoot the arrow, but he was staring at the target. "Do you know how?" She asked and he ignored her slightly before deciding he'd continue acting kind just to get actual progress out of her. He had to admit that his initial anger was partly because of boarding school, he could feel himself getting calmer.

"It's not my thing." He stated without turning to face her. He did sense her walk towards him. He didn't make a move, but he did tense up when he felt her hand touch lightly on his bicep.

"It's easy I could teach you." She stated softly and he let himself glance down towards her. She had a very tantalizing grin on her face, and her eyes were solely on his exposed muscle before settling up at him. He felt his heartrate slightly increase when he took in her face entirely. He was wondering when he'd get use to her physically, his heart still jumped when she looked his way. It was an unusual feeling for him.

He let his arm slip harshly away from her, but he didn't move. "I didn't say I couldn't do it, I said it wasn't my thing." She wasn't fazed by it though. She just let her hand down and nodded. He turned passing her the bow and arrow. "Why don't you try again?"

She didn't take it though instead she let a hand on his chest. "How would you take these off?" she asked, implying the suits obviously. He let his eyes narrow before moving her hand from him.

"You know this type of stuff…" He said while looking down at her. "It may work on every other guy, but it's not going to on me. You're wasting your time." He imagined her being shocked or a bit embarrassed but instead she put two arms around his shoulders.

"It doesn't?" she asked with false naivety. He felt himself tense once more. Her full lips turned at one corner into an elaborate smirk. He felt that weird attraction when she was in his class room. It made him grow stiff and reminded him that Rin was nowhere in sight. Half of him was angered that she had this effect on him. He lifted his own arms putting them on hers. He was attempting to pull her hands off him, but before he could she set hers down.

She let her hands touch the outline of his abs which he allowed slightly before bending down towards her. It looked like he might kiss her, but instead he came back up with both the bow and arrow. "Try it again." he said while handing it to her. She looked down at them as if she didn't know what they were. "After you shoot this one you can get ready for your jog. We're going to do 4 miles today and increase daily." She let a standard gorgeous smile brighten up her face, before stepping away from him. Her smile vanished completely and anger sat in. She'd have to work a lot harder before she got Inuyasha Takashi around her finger, but there was no doubt that she soon would.

!

!

!

AN: i'm sorry for the delay, it's a really long story, but I found out recently that my stories have been put on other sites, i'm not mad about it, but I wish people would of told me first. Anyway next to be updated is Frenemies with benefits. okay bye


	10. seducing the unseducable

Chapter 10: seducing the unseducable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Introduction to this chapter:

_Kagome returns from training. The organization begins to set up the necessities for 'code red.' (high alert)_

* * *

Kagome walked carefully out of the shuttle into the blank white hall. "Be careful you don't trigger any alarms." Rin warned as she ran in front of her to press the needed codes to force the hall to come alive. The hall changed into a dome that showcased the whole city, even the floor was made of glass, but Kagome didn't seem very interested at the moment. Rin walked ahead, she was trying to help Kagome get back to her room. She was still aching from her training, she had to run four miles, and though that seemed like a more than reasonable amount to Rin, it seemed to exhaust Kagome to no ends.

"I can't wait to get in my room and take a long warm needed bath, please tell me this thing will come off?" She asked while pinching the suit she wore. Rin stared down at it momentarily while the hall combusted into its usual setting. She led Kagome down towards her room slowly.

"Maybe you shouldn't run outside anymore in this heat." Rin commented. She really couldn't prescribe anything for the running. Running was just an everyday thing for agents; they did it every day for hours at a time. Some agents ran up to 50 miles a day, some ran even more. Kagome being a top agent was going to be in the 'even more' category. "Did you get any progress today?" Rin asked and Kagome who was walking slowly was concentrating on taking her hair out of its high ponytail.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She stated while approaching a normal part of the hall. Rin stepped away to allow Kagome to place a hand on the wall. She did just that and a pad came up. She took a second to think, than placed down her information slowly but surely. The wall pushed up revealing her room and she walked into it. Everything was how she left it, yet a lot cleaner. Clothes she had laid on the floor had returned to their spot. "Please don't tell me I have any more training…anytime soon."

Rin smiled at that, not wanting to admit that tomorrow morning she would be trained yet again. "Hey Kagome…" she said instead, making the gorgeous new recruit look upwards. The wall shifted back to white and boring and the door to her room shifted closed. "I was wondering if you know tonight, maybe at dinner we could talk." Kagome looked up at Rin not understanding.

"Of course we can talk… what, were we going to stay quiet all dinner?" Kagome asked in an amused yet confused tone. She was near a mirror that was connected to the wall, trying to control her overly voluminous hair. As soon as she took down her ponytail her hair swayed downwards and shaped her face gorgeously.

"Well I've noticed lately that you seem to have a lot of people near you during meals that's why I asked." Kagome took a considerable pause than tilted her head off to the side. Rin wanted something. She was good at sensing when someone wanted something from her. She was particularly great at sensing it in men, they always wanted one thing from her. Girls her age, on the other hand; needed various things, they usually thought she was the only one who could help deliver them.

"Yeah, but there's always room for you." Kagome said and Rin thought that over for a second. She had a better idea, but she was trying her best not to inconvenience Kagome. There was a large break in the conversation where Kagome finally left the mirror in front of her and walked towards the bathroom. Rin followed behind trying to muster up the words she wanted to say.

"What I really mean…" Rin started as she slipped into the bathroom before the wall shut behind her. "I mean I was wondering if." Kagome at that moment was at the back searching for some way to bring out the bathtub. Rin sensed the questioning look on her face and placed her hand on the tiled wall. The bathroom shifted suddenly, the sink fell down to the ground and in its place was a dome like egg.

"Uh what is that?" Kagome asked and Rin looked from her to the shower.

"It's a built in spa, you can take showers, baths, it even has a Jacuzzi setting. You'll like it a lot better than the standard." Kagome didn't seem to think so. She walked around the egg looking at the seated stools connected to it on the inside. She was so consumed with it Rin was getting the idea that she was no longer listening to her. "Kagome…" She started and that forced her to look her way. "Listen I know I'm going in circles but really I'm asking for a favor." Kagome smiled at that, she was happy to know Rin was openly admitting it. "Can you… can you please help me with you know who?" She asked and Kagome knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah… of course" she said suddenly. "I said I would… didn't I?" Rin nodded at that and Kagome placed her attention back on the egg like hi-tech shower. "Okay how does thing work?" Rin nodded at that but before she could state anything she felt the need to take out that weird pad from her pocket. Kagome glided her eyes from her to the egg. "You know there's a normal bathtub here some where. I've been using it for the past couple days, and i don't even know how to...'

"You just… just step inside…" Rin stuttered while backing up. "Kagome I'll be right back." She said in a hurry while running out of the bathroom and into the room. Kagome watched her leave before adjusting her attention back to the egg in front of her. She narrowed her eyes suddenly. She didn't think she'd like this very much, it looked like an over side Glade plug-in. She narrowed her eyes while trying to step into the egg but before she could enter she heard a hard pounding.

She walked out of the bathroom forcing the wall to shift upward. Everything in her room seemed to be in place. Her bed was made, she didn't remember making it this morning, she was coming to terms with the fact that the room did things like that on its own. The knocking continued and she realized it was coming from the front. She walked towards it and placed a hand on the wall. The wall shifted upwards and she pushed her head outwards looking for something in the empty white walls. She spotted nothing so she quickly propped herself in and let the door slide close. She turned to return to the bathroom. She was hopping if she wet the suit it would come off on its own. As she turned towards the bathroom she ended up hitting something particularly hard. She paused suddenly backing up. If it wasn't for her unusual grace she would of fell to the floor. It didn't take long for her to sort herself and look upwards. Her breath hitched when she finally took in who was in front of her.

He had a single eyebrow up and a slight smile on his face. He lived for this sort of thing; it was the only thing that humored him. The idea that someone as poise and graceful as her could fall, tumble, or lose her self-assurance for something as minor as a bump or trip. She didn't falter from it for too long though. She rose up from her spot, shock still evident on her face. "I know your codes." He easily admitted.

She let her face take on its appropriate emotion of calm and collected, though inside she was screaming. "So that gives you the right to just invite yourself in?" She asked. He didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes before walking past him. She stopped dead in her track as she noticed a gap in her wall closest to her closet. She walked towards it in fascination. The door began to close as she approached it, but she got a glimpse of another room. "What's that?" She whispered out loud.

Inuyasha didn't comment on it. He didn't even take the time to explain why he was in her room. _He_ knew why and that was the _only_ important thing. "It's mine…" He stated as he walked quietly towards her. She stood in shock wanting to turn around and ask a series of questions, but before she could she felt her body being enveloped by two well capable hands. If she didn't know better she'd assume that he was making a pass on her, but she did know better. She knew a lot about the opposite sex and this was defiantly a pass. He lowed himself down towards her neck and she felt him kiss the nape slowly but surely.

"What… are you…" She asked but her words were swallowed down by the instinct to moan. The whole thing felt like some weird dream where she was able to get everything she truly desired. Had she actually won over Inuyasha, could she finally get everything she wanted. She smiled at the idea of it, before turning herself slowly in his grip and facing him. She had a very sly smile on her face, but before she could even place two arms around his neck he pushed her down against the wall and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her fervently making her body melt and mold to his.

He laid all the passion he felt during the day on her. He wasn't one to restrain himself from what he wanted, and he plain and simple wanted her. He fought with it during the day but did he have to now? He was abnormaly attracted to her, and he was hoping to get his fill right now. Though it was very true he didn't like her at all, he was very capable of putting that fact inside to fulfill his physical needs.

She kissed him back as passionately as he did, while letting her arms hang around his neck. He paused for a few moments letting his kiss trail down her neck. Her mind was completely clear of thought and she felt herself subconsciously begin trying to tug on the suit. "So… how do you take these off…?" She said with a hefty breath. He didn't answer her instead he easily placed a hand on her shoulder causing her bare skin to be shown. He did the same with the curves of her body and just like that the suit began to unfasten. He had the suit partially off suddenly and he let his eyes wonder before setting them on two perky well rounded breasts. He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth causing her chest to rise and a moan to escape out. She never felt herself in so much bliss before. She seemed to be a stranger to the sensation and she wanted more of it. He felt her bare body smash into his and for some reason that caused a rise to form throughout him. His skin became extra sensitive and his need to enter her caused the suit to skillfully pill off his body. Wherever she touched the reliance it began to loosen its fit. He was about to remove the suit himself when he realized something. It caused him to pause and step away from her. The suit tightened back and she took a few steps forward to rekindle what they just had, but he moved slightly telling her he was done. He arranged himself slightly before turning away from her. "I have to go." He stated suddenly. She stared at him wanting to find words to say that could clearly define how she was feeling.

She didn't want to seem eager, but wow, they were just getting started. "Um… okay… why?" She stuttered but he didn't answer she was going to add something else when she felt a shifting at the door ahead. She stared ahead spotting Rin. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Oh so you figured out how to take it off." Rin said happily… She looked down spotting her bare chest. She quickly tried covering herself. "I'll help you work the shower. Sorry for leaving, but I had an assignment I was supposed to do... and well I was a bit late… and…" Kagome drowned her out as she thought about what just happened. She searched behind her not finding anything. He must have come through that door at the back. She walked towards it instead of following Rin towards the bathroom. "Are you coming?" She asked, and at that moment Kagome wanted to ask a series of questions but for some reason it didn't seem right. Something was telling her to keep it a secret… well at least for awhile.

"Um… yeah, I just thought I saw something…' she mumbled and Rin only nodded before walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

_Later that day, dinner time:_

She sighed as she looked around the spacious room. It seemed like the cafeteria had gotten even more hi tech since the last time she used it. She was scanning the room for any splash of silver and as she searched the room she spotted a large group of agents looking her way. A smile appeared on her face automatically and she took a few steps towards them. She was going to take her seat at the middle when she spotted the only floral blouse in the room. It was on the far left in the back. She ignored the group of agents and made her way towards the back.

As she came closer she realized that the floral blouse was of course Rin. She was sitting across from the one person she was looking for. Her heart began beating in overtime and she picked up her pace.

INU POV:

"I have a list I want some top agents to participate in, you know everyone excluding Kagome." Rin said as she flipped through series of papers. Inuyasha on the other hand was staring at a series of files he didn't have time to get to. He had a pen in hand as he openly ignored the girl across from him. "I think we have to get to it before we go on red alert." He was still ignoring everything she said but she just continued talking, she was sure he'd soak up some of the information. She looked up at him for a moment wanting to all of a sudden change the subject. "So…" she began while looking his way. "What are you planning on doing with Kagome training wise?" He glanced up at that moment and she was happy to finally grab his attention.

She continued the conversation but what she didn't know was Inuyasha had actually looked up because he sensed something. Well not something per se, but someone. Kagome was making her way towards there table. He predicted she'd sit down in 5, 4,3,2, "Hey Rin."

Rin looked upwards at the petite girl in shock. "Hey Kagome… I wasn't expecting you…"

"Why not…" she asked while setting down her tray, "I said I would talk to you at dinner earlier today…" Rin smiled at that, finally she'd get to have a decent conversation. She liked that Kagome seemed to always keep her word. She took her seat next to Rin before turning to face Inuyasha. "Hey…" She said pleasantly towards him. She flashed one of her amazingly gorgeous smiles his way but she didn't do anything following up to it. He expected her to act ridiculously clingy. He usually had that problem when he first started to get physically involved with an agent, but he didn't know to what extent Kagome would follow that up. She already chose to sit at his table when there was a mass of people waiting for her a few rows up. He had a feeling that she'd probably be even more suffocating seeing as she was a spoiled school girl. He'd just have to tell her later tonight that he wanted a purely physical relationship and that was it.

"So it's unusually full today, what's going on?" She asked and Rin turned to witness what she was talking about. The massive room seemed to be filled with more agents than usual.

"Oh… there all getting ready for high alert, when we're in red alert we all do everything the same time, eating is one of them." Kagome nodded as she looked over the mass of people. She then focused her attention back to her food, but in reality she was just keeping tabs on the Hanyou in front of her.

He seemed so laid back, he was acting as if he wasn't in her room touching her most private areas less than two hours ago. It did feel like a weird dream, but she was more than a hundred percent certain it had happened. He was just acting as if it didn't. Which was perfectly fine, two could play that game. She stuck a unique looking fork into her food. It lit up slightly and she was a bit cautious, should she put it in her mouth, but she didn't want to appear stupid in front of him and ask. He didn't seem to care or notice she was across from him, he continued reading whatever it was he was so interested in. Sometimes he wrote something down, other times he ate, but not once did he ask her 'how she was doing?' or comment on something on her person, like a normal guy who found her attractive would do. It made her feel so easy but she was good at _hiding_ emotions like that.

Rin continued talking while Kagome pretended she was interested. In reality she had all her attention on the man in front of her. She was doing a brilliant job sneaking glances at him. He hadn't noticed her staring and as a top agent he was usually exceptional at that. She had a way of waiting till he brought the paper towards him to sneak a look. As soon as he looked up she turned towards Rin and began talking. Her lack of interest had him a bit intrigued. He would have defiantly depicted Kagome as the obsessive type, but she seemed very nonchalant. He focused his attention on her for awhile before drifting his eyes to the background. Making their way towards them were Sango and Ayame, they were having a very uninteresting conversation about 'code red.' It seemed like the only thing any agent really talked about.

He focused little attention towards them before losing interest all together and going back to sorting and checking files. Kagome on the other hand noticed his peak in attention and followed his eye sight behind her. "Oh Sango…" she stated and Rin turned to see both her friends making their way towards them. Inuyasha took that as his cue to leave. He rose from his spot leaving everything but his papers and making his way towards the exit. "Who's that…?" Kagome asked meaning the red headed woman making her way towards them as well.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met her… that's Ayame; she's a top agent too." Rin said while rising from her seat to greet them. Kagome smiled before turning forwards to sneak a peek at Inuyasha. She was shock to notice he wasn't in his seat. She searched the cafeteria finding his departing figure walking towards the exit. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she had an urge to follow, she rose up from her spot.

"Hey… you know what…I'll meet Ayame later… I forgot I have to do something." She said in a complete stutter. Rin turned to face her as she rose from the hi-tech box seats; hers slid back into the table as she took off jogging towards him. Rin just turned to watch. She stopped running as soon as she felt she was close enough for him to notice. She continued forward in one of her dainty graceful strolls.

What she didn't know was that Inuyasha had already sensed her and he could predict her reaching him in 4, 3, 2... She walked past in a very casual way. She seemed as if she had somewhere to go, but he didn't see or sense Rin anywhere. He tried his best to just ignore her but that same feeling of intrigue came over him again and he wanted to know where or what she was getting ready to do. He wasn't even sure if she knew her way around.

What he didn't know was though she had no idea where she was going, she did know what she was doing. Kagome was a master manipulator. She also found it extremely easy to win over any guy she wanted, and him following her was giving her just what she wanted. He waited till the hall got relatively empty before following behind her. He watched her closely with his eyes; she had an extremely elegant way of walking. It was sensual while being casual and he found it easy to trace all of her curves when she walked. He waited till she passed a back room to make his move. He swept himself to the left of the hall before skillfully taking her by the arm and pushing her rather roughly into a wall at the side. "Are you supposed to be here?" He asked softly. She felt her blood scorch and heart begin working over time.

She placed a very coy smile on her perfect face. "So it wasn't in my head?" She asked knowingly…"You do like me." that made a sadistic grin slip on to his lips.

He brought his lips closer to her. "No I really don't…" he whispered, it made a chill run through her spine, and forced her body to freeze as he made his move. She didn't move or kiss him back. He ran his lips down her neck, and yet it caused warm flashes run through her exposed skin, she couldn't help the feeling that he was telling the truth. He really didn't like her?

"Seriously…" she asked as he peeled the reliant even lower down her back. He ignored her as he brought his lips back up her neck. "Really?" she asked again in a soft whisper. He still ignored her and she paused for a minute as he lifted his head to kiss her again. She moved her head ever so slightly to block him access.

He paused with a look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and she stuck an eyebrow up in annoyance. She took a good look at his overly handsome face. She didn't know why she had to think about this. If he didn't like her then what was she doing? It made her feel cheap just thinking about it, feeling cheap wasn't something she was accustomed to. He backed up from her hesitantly before pushing his hand against the wall. A soft roaring could be heard as the wall made a huge gaping hole behind her. She turned to take a short look before stumbling backwards behind it. She landed into some sort of dark hole. Nothing could be seen and she found herself stumbling to go back out where she came, but the hole that had pushed her in was closing extremely fast. That didn't stop her from finding her balance and running quickly towards the burst of light up ahead, but by the time she got there it had already closed. She pushed her hand against the wall feeling for an exit when she felt none she resorted to screaming. "Mr. T… Mr...I mean... Inuyasha…." She called out but no one responded. "Inuyasha… Inu…"

Before she could say one more word she felt someone grip her by the mouth and pull her into something hard. She identified it as an extremely tone chest. "Was screaming really necessary?" he asked and almost like a command the lights flickered on, revealing a decent size empty class room. He released her after awhile and she took a few steps forward before whipping her head around to face him.

"You know you could have given me some sort of warning." She said while pushing a hand through her thick hair. He didn't react; instead he walked forward towards the desk up front. She watched him closely for awhile before taking a seat in a desk in the back. "So…" she began and he looked up at that moment. "Is there a reason why I'm here?"

He didn't say anything. He instead ignored her as he sorted something up front and sat down at the head desk. She narrowed her eyes and looked around the room, she hadn't noticed before, but this was his class room. He took a moment to sort through something making her sigh rather loudly. "Hey…" She announced but he didn't say anything. She got up at that moment and took a long look at him. "I'm going to go ahead and leave." She announced while walking towards the door. He didn't give her one glance and that caused her blood to boil. She tried holding it in, she wasn't a kid anymore, she should have been able to hold in this type of emotion but she, for some reason didn't care. She turned towards him suddenly but instead of yelling she just confidently smiled. "So…tell me?" She asked calmly. He still didn't look up but that didn't falter her.

"What did you expect was going to happen?" She asked as she walked gracefully towards him. He still didn't pay her any mind and as she approached him she didn't let her smile falter. "Did you think just because I'm new, I was just going to turn into puddy in your hands? Did you think you could sneak your way any time you wanted and just have your way?" he still didn't seem interested and as she approached his desk she smiled suddenly and grabbed hold quickly of the papers he was working on. He looked up at that and she widened her smile. "What about me made you think I was easy?" He stood up, suddenly with much authority.

"Give me back the papers." He stated sternly. She just narrowed her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Or what?"

He didn't say anything he just walked around the desk wanting to snatch them from her, but before he could grab it, her hand and the file burned a dark blue and all of a sudden the paper disintegrated."You're going to be really sorry you did that?" He said and she rolled her eyes while walking towards the door.

"Trust me I don't give a shit." He turned to watch her as she walked out of his class room. "Oh… and make it the last time you and I touch each other." She said while opening up the door, she slammed it closed extremely hard causing some of the structure to rumble. He stared after her. He didn't know rather to be extremely furious, very fascinated, slightly aroused or indifferent. He decided he'd just suck up his emotions all together. He told himself he'd have plenty of time to get her back, see her, or _have his way_ with her later, but now he decided to redo the amount of work she openly destroyed.

* * *

_Later that night:_

There was a steady knock on his classroom door. He knew who it was but he didn't know rather or not he wanted to actually allow the person in or not. He decided maybe if he ignored him he'd go away. He did just that and a few moments later someone knocked at his door again. He pushed the papers in front of him to the side in utter frustration. He still didn't say anything. It had to be two in the morning. Did Miroku ever sleep? "Hey…" He heard him calling out from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there. I have something important to tell you."

He sat back in his chair before pushing his hands over his face in annoyance. Miroku bothering him was the last thing he needed. He had a lot on his plate; he had to worry about a ridiculous amount of paperwork for the final days of boarding school. He had to train that ingrate who had no idea what she was doing, and he had to worry about switching his schedule and hers to one of an urgent one once Sesshomaru called red alert. It didn't help that she openly destroyed 2 of the files of work he had been filling out.

He took a deep breath letting his mind set on her once again. He'd usually be extremely mad at that, but for some reason he wasn't too upset. He was more furious at himself. For some reason he found it excruciatingly hard to set his mind on anything else but her. No other agent let alone a new recruit from the boarding school ever turned down his advances. He could literally have any woman he wanted, and he could make them do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to be too charming or too nice, but for some reason it didn't work on her…she didn't act the way he predicted at all. She was much more confident, self assured…it caused his curiosity to peak. Most things didn't do that, Inuyasha was always insufferably bored with almost everything he did at the organization, and only a few minor things caught his attention, and she was one of them. He wanted to know if all his predictions of her were false. He wanted to find out what approach he'd have to take to please her. He wanted to crack that outer shell of hers. He knew there was more inside than she led on. He rose from his seat and walked towards a blank wall. Someone continued to knock insufferably at the door, but he found it easy to ignore it. He pushed the pad of his finger into the wall causing it to tremor slightly then suddenly a large drawer exceeded from it. He quickly sorted through folders till he found the manila one he had been looking at all afternoon.

He flipped open her file reading over the same things over and over again. He marked down a few key points in red, and made connections between them. He had opened up a few secrets in her personality, but the intriguing part of it was there was no guarantee that any of it was accurate about her. She had a lot of free wired personality traits. The only thing that he pieced together was the root to her uncontrollable anger, well not the root, but he figured out how she expressed it. He realized that she wasn't the type to just fly off the handle. She was more of the manipulator type. She was the sort of person who'd rather sabotage you than curse at you. She could hold her anger for large periods of time, and that was what made her even more lethal. He sat back thinking of ways to accopriate that into her training, when the knock at the door continued.

"You know I'm not going to leave…"

"Goddamn it Miroku." He said. "Fine…" He got up from his spot to unlock the class room door. He wasn't surprised at all to see an eager Miroku leaning on the door frame.

"What are you doing down here so late?" he asked while inviting himself in. He looked around the classroom scoping for anyone. Miroku was a top agent, but he was no youkai. he made up for this by being extremely observant. Whenever he walked into a room he scoped everything out quickly. He made sure that every corner was inspected. He had gotten so good at this that he could carry conversations while surveying every given corner.

"I'm setting shit up… or have you forgotten we're going on high alert in a couple of days." Miroku smiled at that before taking a seat in a random desk at the head of the class. Inuyasha returned to his seat, but as he took his spot he quickly pushed Kagome's file under a stack of papers. He didn't know why he didn't want Miroku seeing it; he just at the moment knew he didn't want anyone reading it.

"No I haven't forgotten." Miroku commented. "I'm going to miss those airhead girls…" He had a very perverted smile on his face, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before going back to his previous work. "So are you going to answer my question?" He looked up at that, and Miroku spared him a glance. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I answered that already." He stated and Miroku took the moment to scan over his papers. He noticed he was working on some final notifications for the current student residents.

"Yeah but you didn't answer accurately." Inuyasha glanced up at that moment, throwing Miroku a very venomous look.

"Is there reason why you're here? I know you want something. What is it?" He asked and Miroku smiled, he was a bit happy to be getting to the point.

"So you've met the new recruit right?" He asked and Inuyasha instantly knew why he was here. "I know you trained her today. How was she?"

"She's a meddling little brat. How else would she be?" he asked and Miroku thought about that for a short moment. "Listen, she's no different than any of the other brats who were here, so don't waste your time."

"Well actually that's not correct. She has to have some sort of different quality. She was chosen." He countered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"The only difference is she's far more annoying and bratty then the rest of the lot." He looked back down at his work and began scribbling a mass of things. He took a moment of thought than mumbled: "Apparently that makes a good agent." Miroku took a second to digest that, before redirecting himself to the real purpose he came.

"Oh come on, don't tell me she has no quality." He said and Inuyasha sighed.

"She doesn't." He lied, he didn't know why exactly he felt it detrimental to slander her, but for some reason he did. Inuyasha, though a bit ruder than normal, didn't exactly hate anyone, he didn't care enough to hate, so he usually didn't lie. Especially when it came to agent's progress or their strong points. He defiantly knew a few of Kagome's, but he still didn't find the need to point them out, or tell anyone about them. He was starting to come to the conclusion that he didn't quite like her at all. The idea that he cared enough to dislike someone had him a bit on edge, and as he let that idea soak in. He gripped the pen in his hand rather tightly before snapping and looking up at Miroku. "Why are you here?"

Miroku took a moment to think that over. "I'm not going to sugar coat It." he said as he rose from his seat. "I want to know… well Kouga and I, and a few other agents, want to know… you know, if you called her yet." Inuyasha thought about that and he didn't quite know what to say. He already knew this was the reason Miroku came down here. He probably took the time to ask Sesshomaru where he was, then checked his room, then settled at his classroom, just to know rather Inuyasha had taken the leap of actually becoming physically involved with the newest recruit. The horrible thing about it was, he didn't know rather to say yes or no.

If he said no, that left her open. Was that necessarily a bad thing? He didn't really care about who she was physically involved with. But he had to admit he wanted to be. He could have any agent he wanted, but she was hands down the best (appearance wise), and though he didn't like her. He rather she be gone, but while she was here he might as well take advantage of her. The one of the many problems with Kagome was she wasn't born into the organization; she didn't understand that relationship wise there were two rules. One, agents didn't date other agents. It was a self made rule that was created to help people cope with loss. It wasn't uncommon for lower ranked agents to go on missions and not come back, agents died every day. It wouldn't be professional to have a group of grieving people trying to participate in complicated deadly task. Than it was the second rule that was also created because of the second rule. It wasn't really a rule, but it was just something that naturally occurred. Though agents didn't date, they did have sex... they actually did it regularly.

"We're just asking because you were quick to snag Kikyo." Miroku stated and Inuyasha sat up at that. His relationship with Kikyo was a bit complicated, well his former relationship. No one agent was completely connected of one person. Since there was no real relationship connected to the sex, no one honored any one relationship, but Kikyo was slightly different. "So have you made any attempt?" He asked. Though Inuyasha usually kept to himself, he didn't really consider Miroku or Kouga as friends, though they did. There were two things he was always willing to talk to them about. One was the amount of people he killed in any given mission. And the other was who he was phsically involved with, so Miroku found nothing wrong with openly asking if he had had sex with Kagome yet? It was a crucial question because she was extremely new, if she was already having sex with another agent than it would be a long while for her to ease into another. Inuyasha was of course the first person to ask seeing as he had his pick of virtually anyone.

He thought long and hard about it. Should he say yes, though she had been difficult today, there was no doubt in his mind that he could get her later? He didn't want to dismiss the idea, but he still had the problem of being a bit annoyed by her. He looked up at Miroku after a moment. He was still waiting and it caused him to mentally roll his eyes. He seemed to be anticipating the answer as if the result would make or break him. "Okay…" Inuyasha stated while shrugging. He quickly grabbed hold of the papers on his desk. He was very careful to grab Kagome's as well. "She's all yours." He openly admitted and Miroku smiled slightly. "If I were you I wouldn't tell the others."

* * *

_Tomorrow morning, Kagome's room:_

"I don't feel comfortable with that." Rin mumbled, and Kagome narrowed her eyes not understanding why.

"You told me when we go on red alert you'll have to do it anyway, right?" Rin shrugged slightly. "Your just shy is all. I was too, but it's no big deal." She stated while openly kicking her legs back in forth. The days leading to high alert were always unusually calm. A lot of agents took the time to do things that they hadn't had time to do before, More times than none that included going out into the city, and excluded actually training.

"I don't think I'm shy. I wear it every day, but I'm uncomfortable because without the appropriate attire I won't be recognized for what I do. Kagome scrunched her face slightly, not understanding. "I'm a top agent," she stated. She rose from her seat to explain the in and outs of her job. "But I'm also Sesshomaru's side. I handle a lot of strategic and tactical…"

"Okay… okay I get it. You're really important, but I think it'll be really cool if you showed off your figure." Rin thought about that for a second. "I guarantee it'll get everyone's attention, especially… you know who." Rin smiled at that slightly. She didn't know how much of that she believed though.

"I don't know, every agent in the department wears a Reliance, how am I wearing one going to get people's attention."

"Because it's all about the difference, people see you one way, when you change to another way, they take notice." Rin still seemed spectacle and Kagome smiled reassuringly while jumping off her bed. The movement caused the bed to shift and slide itself back into the wall. It wasn't the type of bed to relax on. It was for one purpose only, and that was for sleeping. As soon as the pressure was applied off of it, it ascended back into the wall. "It's like for instance…" she said while thinking about a way to describe what she meant. "It's like when you're at school, there's always that one person who makes it their sole purpose to be different. Sometimes they wear all black, sometimes they have more piercings than skin, Sometimes they dye their hair in ridiculous colors… sometimes they… you know what I'm talking about. Whoever they are, their always different compared to everybody else. Though when they leave school and go out in public…" She made a scrunched like face to show how disgusting that notion was. Rin smiled at her slight shallowness. "Everyone looks at them, they get all the attention they ever want, but back at school, no one cares, because we see them every day. Let's say one day they gain their senses and decide to be normal… and not a well… freak. They go through all the changes. They dye their hair back to a suitable color; they go shopping for actual normal clothes. They take off those disgusting piercings, and wahlah."

Kagome at that moment had begun trailing the room, and lifting her arms about to showcase what she meant. Rin could feel herself becoming gradually involved into the story. For some reason she wanted to know what would happen to this person who was considered a "freak." Kagome paused for a slight moment, "So they come back to school all made up as a normal, average person." Rin paused not really liking the ending too well. "They're not any prettier, not any more talented; they're not any more fashionable. They're just a normal person, but... People take notice." She announced. "People take notice, because usually that person is an outcast; usually they do the opposite of the norm. And even though now there just mediocre, some people are going to think them beautiful. Some people are going to think they're, gifted even stylish." She shrugged after that. "And I guess that's why differences are important." There was a long pause lasting a quarter of a minute, and then she smiled. "But you don't have to worry about that. You're pretty, so really all you have to do is take off those blouses and skirts and convert."

Rin stood up at that moment. "Isn't it better to be different? I thought converting was bad, and individuality was good." Kagome thought about that for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope." she simply stated. "I think that's just what ugly people say." Rin laughed slightly at that before shaking her head. "So… why don't you go take off that blouse and I'll do your hair and makeup." That caused her to turn around ever so slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to burry you in it, I'll do a natural look, just for enhancing."Rin sighed at that but nodded in agreement. She didn't want to argue with her, she caught almost everyone's attention where ever she went, she seemed to know best.

"Okay I will." She said while heading towards the bathroom. Kagome watched after her before taking a seat at the seat she was once occupying. As soon as Rin left, her thoughts went back to Inuyasha. She felt the need to tell Rin about it, but she was afraid. The way he had, with no if ands or buts threw himself at her, it made her think that it was a regular thing amongst agents. For some reason that upset her, she didn't want to find out from Rin that it was. Though she knew it had to be, Mr. T didn't like her, well he didn't seem to. Why would he want to be intimate with her… well than again, Rin had warned her earlier, could it be that he didn't like her, but he was attracted to her.

"Okay…" Rin announced, it awoke her from her stupor. "Am I converted?" She asked while walking forward. She wore only the reliance which flattered her figure like it. She smiled while crossing her arm and Kagome stood up to meet her.

"Wow… look at that shape." She said while walking around her. Rin had to be the definition of petite. She had an extremely small waist, small rounded hips that jutted outwards ever so slightly, her legs were rather long for her height, and extremely shapely. "This is what you were hiding?" Kagome joked and Rin rolled her eyes.

"I look like everyone else." She said while steering herself towards the only open seat. Kagome smiled gently before sighing. She decided that even though she didn't want to hear the truth she'd hear it any way. She wanted to know what to expect from him and other agents. She walked forward wanting to mix up the makeup when Rin sat up. "Oh… I completely forgot… I know your birthday is coming up tomorrow."

Kagome turned at that smiling forward. "Yup, the big one nine" she commented as she played around with her makeup. She grabbed her eye liner and eye shadow while turning to face Rin.

"Yeah, well I was talking to Ayame and Sango, and how would you like to go out in the city tomorrow night. We'll stay up all night." Kagome smiled at that. "Sango knows the city really well and seeing as we'll be going to red alert pretty soon, I thought it would be really fun for you to see a normal day for agents."

"I think that's amazing." She said while making her way towards Rin. "You really didn't have to do that though."

"I wanted to. I mean things are about to get really hard, and I thought maybe you needed some relax time first." Kagome who was already crouching down at that moment paused.

"So does that mean no more training?" She asked, she had a very relieve smile on her face. Rin read it immediately and just shrugged.

"Inuyasha as a trainer isn't working out?" She asked. She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. Instead she rubbed the foundation together and mixed a few lavender eye shadows. She didn't want to talk about him. She defiantly didn't want to tell her what she had been doing with him. "No other agents I know of are training this week. I don't see why you have to. I'll call up Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at that while reaching upwards to apply some make up. Rin put a finger upwards and got up from her chair. She did a small movement around her hip and out dropped a small little cube. Kagome got up in fascination. Suddenly with a whisk of her wrist the cube turned into that unusual hi-tech pad.

She walked forward as the pad came to life and Kagome nervously took a seat in the open chair Rin once occupied. The pad vibrated suddenly as Rin strolled around the room. Kagome could see the pad's screen taking the shape of a place. Something like a gym, it looked a lot like a gymnastic gymnasium; it even had the same beams. She rose up slightly to take a better look at it. The pad suddenly tried to find a person and searched the gym spotting the muscular form of Inuyasha. He had his reliance on and was punching furiously at a scarlet red punching bag. Suddenly she felt herself wanting to take back what she said yesterday. The pad itself continued to vibrate violently in only a matter of seconds he noticed it thrashing on the floor beside his bag.

He didn't exactly roll his eyes but he did show a sign of annoyance as he walked towards a corner of the floor and crouched down near it. He picked up the pad to see Rin's face, smiling and healthy. He wasn't amused. His eyes fell away from her towards a girl looking upwards in the background. As soon as he scanned her she looked down at her lap and began mixing a flesh colored powder. He sighed annoyingly… "What do you want?" He stated, Rin's grin didn't falter.

"Hey wanted to let you know that Kagome isn't training today." Inuyasha paused for a moment at the information. He wasn't exactly upset. He thought that training her took a bit of his valuable time, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have something mischievous planned for her, to make up for the work she destroyed last night. He decided that he could force her to do that later. He let his eyes skim towards the miko in the background again. She still seemed falsely consumed with the flesh tone powders. "I don't care." He stated suddenly. "Did you take it up with Sesshomaru? I don't think he'd want his recruit to go a day without training. She needs it more than any of us."

Rin took that into consideration, and Kagome, who was listening in, began to relay less concentration in mixing and more concentration in the conversation. He could see her body tense up in alert. "Well everyone else seems to be taking off….besides you, and red alert is coming up, besides her birthday's tomorrow." She said as an excuse.

Inuyasha didn't seem impressed. "Like I said I don't care…" He sighed suddenly. Rin fixed her lips to say something else in the form of an excuse but before she could utter a word he hung up. Kagome looked up at that before shaking her head.

"Why is he such a dick?" she asked and Rin shrugged. She didn't even know where to begin to answer that question. Kagome took in her look of confusion before continuing on. "Where was he?" she got up from her seat slightly while crossing her arms. She wanted to hide the fact that she was slightly intrigued. It had been a long time since she did anything gymnastic related and she had a slight urge to practice some techniques.

"It's one of the gymnasiums. Hey I guess that means you're free to do what you want today." Kagome shrugged while taking that into consideration. "Do you want to go out into the city….or we can do an extensive tour of the building."

All of those suggestions sounded extremely relevant, but she had a promise that she was determined to deliver. "Nah… we have to start getting you and you know who involved." She smiled as Rin gave her an uneasy look. "Come on Rin… you'll be thanking me in the long run." She said while beckoning her over to the chair. She went uneasily as Kagome picked up the makeup she set on the chair.

* * *

_Later that day, approaching Sesshomaru's office/ In Sesshomaru's office:_

"Think of one thing that you have to say." Kagome instructed and Rin hesitated in her thought. Kagome had done an overly exceptional job at giving her a makeover. Her skin was unbelievably perfect, her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate and all of her features seemed to add up in an unusually gorgeous way. Her hair was out of its bun and fell in violent waves down her shoulders. "Come on Rin…" They were near the shuttle off to the corner trying to think about what was appropriate to say to Sesshomaru that would be of importance and that would actually give him a sold look at her. Rin didn't seem too comfortable in her makeup and bare reliance. She didn't like how the passing agents mumbled and stared. "You can tell him I'm not going to training today.

Rin turned to face her. "Yeah… so he can chew me out?" She asked and Kagome scratched an uneven budge out of her once perfect ponytail. "I don't think this is a good idea. He's really busy, and this seems pretty childish… he's not the type that this would work on."

"He's a guy right?" Kagome asked and Rin looked up not understanding. "It's going to work trust me…" Rin wanted to mumble something but before she could Kagome carefully pushed her down the long busy hall.

_Sesshomaru's office:_

"Shit…." Inuyasha mumbled as he stared off into a section of his brother's office. He had his hands clenched into the cushions of the seat and a perplexed look on his face. He had a million and one questions running through his head but he knew better than to question one. He wasn't allowed to show the type of emotion he wanted to at the moment. He looked towards his brother who had his hands on his temple in frustration.

"Is that all Kouga?" he asked the speaker on his right. Kouga who had been on a mission for the last week took a calculated pause. He was at the moment underground in the middle of an uncharted dessert. He had a small talking chip hanging from his ear as he slowly began to pace. He wasn't exactly trapped underground, he just needed to think of a way to get himself out. He was desperately trying to find a weak spot. The oxygen was beginning to get low, and in any moment he'd have to stop talking all together to conserve it.

"Yeah… for now it's all…" He mumbled as he searched the dark of the room he was in.

Inuyasha sat up at that and turned himself to face the small speaking box sitting on the mahogany desk. "How long do you think we have to train?" He asked, there was an elongated pause as Kouga thought it over.

"Ugh… I don't know… it all depends on what she's told them…. I'd just continue everything as scheduled and see what happens." He instructed. Sesshomaru thought that over for awhile.

"Okay….we'll figure something out…Keep us informed." Sesshomaru reminded him while disconnecting the speaker. There was no telling rather he'd get out alive, but he was a top agent, and they didn't die so easily. Sesshomaru looked up towards his brother who waited impatiently.

"So what?" He asked wanting to get some answers.

"So… we go on as scheduled. Friday marks the first day of high…"

"Bull shit, are you serious, we have to put agents up now. All of our shit's been exposed. Did you just hear what he said…?"

"We don't know that…" Sesshomaru said calmly, though it seemed extremely likely. Kikyo wasn't one to hold her tongue. "Besides there's nothing we can do. We have a new agent that needs to be trained."

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. "That's not going to work…" He stated. "She knows, they're going to infiltrate us first. We have to start now…"

"We're not ready." Sesshomaru said sternly. It shut his brother up but didn't stop his frustration. There was a long pause of anger before Sesshomaru sighed. "Listen Kikyo has betrayed us. We don't have a lot of options. We need a top Miko."

He rolled his eyes in frustration "What we _need_ is a secondary agent; A lacking Miko with some talent, we train her to the top for a few weeks. Starting fresh isn't going to put us anywhere. Kagome needs at least two months to get down the basics." Sesshomaru thought that over for awhile and seeing he had the floor he sat up. "Listen she's not focused, she's more concerned with being popular and going out into the city than training. We need to get up and attack now. I'm ready."

"You're ready, but no one else is. We'd need a lot of agents. We need at least several higher levels in order to take them down. We don't have that." Inuyasha sat back in his seat in frustration. "Listen I know how frustrated you are, but Kagome's are secret weapon. We need her more than ever now. No other agent has the potential she has…no matter how much we train them."

"So…" Inuyasha said suddenly. "What are we going to do?" Sesshomaru stood up from his spot. He turned lengthily towards the glass wall behind him. The city bellow was seen in a spectacular view. He searched his brain for a possible answer and as he approached one he turned to face his brother. This made him sit up in his seat. He was in complete alert but he could feel his concentration fading as he sensed Kagome. He turned towards the door and Sesshomaru did the same.

He could hear Kagome whispering certain instructions, but he couldn't make out what it was. As she got closer he tore himself from her aura to focus on Rin's as well. In only a split second a soft knock on the door could be heard. Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru who sat down in his seat before staying silent. It didn't take long till the door opened and in entered Kagome. She had her usual poise and an immaculate smile on her gorgeous face. She turned towards Sesshomaru's desk before setting eyes on him. Her smile grew slightly before fading as they rested on Inuyasha's. This amused him slightly and intrigued Sesshomaru.

This would usually upset Inuyasha, and he'd just dismiss himself, but today he felt the need to play it up. "Good morning." He said sarcastically causing her to eye him. They both knew it was well in the afternoon he was just trying to get under her skin. "You're up early… I missed you at training, I would have come up to check on you, but I thought maybe you were doing something really important, you know like shopping, doing your hair or reading gossip columns.

Kagome smile spun into an angered scowl before easily turning into a sarcastic grin. She lifted one eyebrow up and took a step forward. "Yup… I was in the middle of doing all of that, than I was reminded that I had training with you, so I took a break from it to fiddle my thumps and do my nails. You know what they say, priorities… priorities…" His sarcastic smile disappeared and he just glared toward her. She narrowed her eyes before focusing her attention on the very amused Sesshomaru. Her annoyance turned easily to charm. "I think Rin had something to tell you…" She said while backing up suddenly to reach the door. She left the room suddenly to fetch her giving Sesshomaru the time to look over at Inuyasha.

There was a slight pause before he decided to jump right into the topic. "Have you already…." He paused for a minute wanting his brother to fill in the blanks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She'd wish…" He murmured.

"Out of all the agents here, I'm sure she was first on your list."

"I'm not talking about this, I'm not talking about her." He rose up from his seat. "Tell me when she leaves and we'll talk real business."

!

!

!

I'm ending it there. I hope you like.


	11. Guide lines and rules

Chapter 11: Guide lines and rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Introduction to this chapter:

_Kagome meets Ayame, Agents get ready for high alert and the ending of their weeks' vacation._

* * *

He rose from his seat and walked out of his brother's office. Sesshomaru smiled shaking his head slightly. He knew there was something awkward going on between his brother and his newest agent, but he wasn't too disturbed by it. What Kagome did relationship wise was really none of his business.

Inuyasha walked down the hall passing her slowly. She had been trying to talk Rin into something, but as soon as she saw him she turned to glare. Her obvious hostility towards him made a sadistic smile turn at his lips. He was planning to just continue walking when he witnessed Rin. He stopped in his spot and looked her up and down. He didn't have to voice that he was impressed, it was written all over his face and Kagome smiled proudly at his reaction.

It had to be the only thing Kagome was good for. He had thought as he looked down at Rin's figure. He couldn't recall exactly how she was shaped. The clothes she wore on a daily basis were usually boring and shapeless. Rin blushed before taking a clumsy step back. He let his eyes skim from her petite form to Kagome. His smug smile stretched into a smirk. "I think your shallow's showing." He commented making her narrow dark eyes at him while searching for a comment.

"Oh really because your ugly's showing." His smile widened and he shook his head before walking forward. She placed a hand to her forehead. "You're ugly showing….how dumb..." She stuttered as she paced quickly. "I should have said something like mop up the drool on your lip. You know because he was staring at you...gosh hold on let me just…" She mumbled as she took off jogging over to him. She was testing what to say when Rin grabbed her by the arm.

"Kagome…" She hissed as she crossed her arms and bit her nail. "Let it go. You'll get him later." She muttered. "How about me? I don't think I can do it." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Inuyasha take a right towards two double doors. She didn't know where they led too but she memorized the place. "Kagome…"

She dropped her gaze down to Rin. "Uh…what do you have to be worried about? Your going into his office dressed like everyone else. You don't have to act special, just act like you do every day; he's the one who's going to show the surprise." Kagome reminded while grabbing her by the arm. Rin took a deep breath letting Kagome lead her into the office.

As soon as she walked in she smiled up at Sesshomaru. He was writing something down, but he noticed her immediately. "I'm glad you came up here." He said as she stopped at the door way of his office. "I've been meaning to ask you how your stay here has been." She didn't say anything at first. She wasn't here to talk about her; she wanted to give Rin a very good entrance.

She dropped her hold of Rin and walked forward into his office. Sesshomaru watched her form as she strolled in. He was accustomed to her unusual grace, but he was more concerned about her physically. In the reliance he could see everything. She had a very small waist, rounded hips, her thighs were very toned, but she needed some work on her calves. She noticed right away Sesshomaru's analyzing of her. It made her blush, before realizing she was in here for someone other than herself. "Rin… come in." She said while quickly taking a seat in the chair Inuyasha once occupied.

He looked away from her towards the door. He sensed Rin at the other side, but she had just paused. He furrowed his eyebrows and Kagome decided to go ahead and distract him. "Yeah it's been great…everything's so hi-tech…" She said while glancing out the door. It didn't take long for Rin to muster up the confidence to walk inside. When she heard Kagome talking it eased her nerves. It made her think that maybe all of the attention wouldn't be on her. She walked the few steps in the office and as soon as she did Kagome stopped talking in the middle of her sentence and just smiled.

Sesshomaru tried half heartedly to return the grin but he had to admit he was a bit confused. She had been talking and in the middle of the phrase she just sat there and smiled. He looked up towards Rin and all thoughts dissipated. The first thought that ran through his head was the shock of actually seeing her in a reliance, but it wasn't just that. It was her as a whole; her hair framed her face amazingly. Her brown eyes seem to jump out at him. Her arms were crossed as if she was a bit self conscious, but he could make out her petite form. Unlike Kagome almost every part of her body was completely toned. "Uh…Hello Rin…" He said, and for some reason her face ran red.

She didn't say anything she just slowly glided in. "Rin has something to tell you." Kagome said while walking towards her. She walked behind Rin and pushed her forward, but not before pulling her arms away from her figure so he could see it accurately. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he could sense something odd was amiss. "Go ahead Rin, tell it."

"Uh…um…Kagome's not training this morning." She stuttered. Sesshomaru lifted up his eyebrows in a patronizing way. Kagome instantly thought of Inuyasha when she saw it.

"I should think not, it's well in the afternoon." He said.

"I mean…she didn't train this morning, and she's not training this week." She said again and Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "I mean unless you want her to, than she is." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Rin. "It's just that her birthday is tomorrow…I thought she should celebrate it, and it is the week before high alert so I thought; hey why not give her a break." She stammered.

He took a calculated look at her. He had to admit he was a bit impressed. It proved that when she let down her hair and dressed down she could be unimaginably gorgeous. "Well I don't know about the whole week Rin, but today and tomorrow sounds acceptable." He said Rin nodded and Kagome walked forward.

"Well I just got here," She said and Sesshomaru stuck out a dark eyebrow. It made him look unbelievably handsome and she noted that before letting a smile take over her lips. "I mean, I think I need a little time to let things settled in." She said, Sesshomaru didn't seem bought and she stepped forward leaning forward on his desk. Rin widened her eyes in shock as Sesshomaru let his intrigue outwardly show with a smirk. "If you want me to train, than for all means I'll train, but…" She said letting a soft smirk turn her endearing features a bit seductive. "I heard that red alert is really hard, and I sort of thought I'd rest first…do you know what I mean. Just for a week…" She said, and though she didn't outwardly say it, it sounded as if she might be inviting him to something. It amused him, because she had no idea he was in on her little game. It also impressed him slightly because it was slightly working.

"Well Kagome… you make a very sturdy argument, but…" He leaned back in his seat. "You've only just gotten here like you said. I think that means you need the most training."

"Yeah...You're right, but it's just that everything's been happening so fast. I think for my heath I shoud slow down a slight bit. Besides we should give Inuyasha a break." He didn't know what she was hinting, but he was very interested to know what it could mean. She smiled confidently waiting for him to give in to her demands. He shifted his sights to Rin who seemed a bit worried for Kagome's wellbeing.

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind. He has nothing better to do." He said and though she had really won at this point. He wanted to test how manipulative she actually was. How far would she go to get her way?

She stood up shrugging with a simple smile on her gorgeous face. "You're right, what am I doing arguing with you." She said with a shrug while turning away from him. She walked towards another area of his office. She began looking through books lying on a nearby desk. Rin turned to stare at her; she obviously had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm very sorry," Rin said on her behalf. "I haven't told her all of the rules yet."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Rin before turning towards Kagome. "Don't worry about it. I know what she's doing." He said. She seemed even more confused as Kagome pretended to be engulfed in what she was reading. He predicted she'd turn and say something in about fifteen seconds.

He was of course right. "I just…" she mumbled while turning to face him. "I've been trying really hard to keep up with everything around here. I wanted to get more information about what you do, and I stumbled onto this book…it had nothing to do with what I was looking for. But it had everything to do with personalities and stress…you know like people's breaking points, how far can you push someone. I of course think it's a bunch of crap. I'm actually looking forward to training all week. But I heard there was some truth to the theory." She lied; it was a very nicely delivered lie. It made Rin think back to psychology journals, she never heard of anything like that, but it made a _little_ sense... Kagome didn't seem to care whether or not Sesshomaru knew she was lying or not, it was more about buying him over. She had enough charm that she could have been speaking gibberish and it would come out tantalizing.

"Is that so?" He asked and she nodded for a moment.

"What book was it?" Rin asked.

Kagome ignored her as she walked forward towards his desk. "But you know what they say about theories." She said and he narrowed his eyes waiting. "Oh you don't…" She asked in false query. "Well they say that it's only true in special cases, you know it all depends on the group or the individual, but then again I've always been very susceptible." She said as if she was deeply in thought. She stayed like that for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to face him with a smile.

He had to admit he was a bit impressed. He decided he'd let her win this time, but he'd love to see how she'd hold herself when someone refused to cave in. "Well you've bought me over." He stated and Rin seemed extremely surprised. "If you're prone to stress I'd hate for you to falter during the training." He said and she nodded. "Rin, why don't you take off too, enjoy your last week, show her the city."

Rin nodded before turning to leave, Kagome followed as well. She had a large smile on her face as she left through the double doors. "How did you do that?" Rin asked as they traveled towards the shuttle.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Get exactly what you want, all the time." Kagome smiled again as she paused.

"I don't get everything I want…" She mumbled. "Hey what's down here?" she asked out of nowhere. They were standing across from the shuttle, but Kagome was facing the right hall. That was where most of the top agent's offices were. Rin turned to face the direction she was.

"There offices, hey, did it work, you know the whole reliance suit, and Sesshomaru thing?" Rin asked in a low whisper. Kagome walked forward a bit, she seemed to be engulfed in something else mentally.

"What type of offices?"

"Top agent offices Kagome, but what do you think." Kagome looked down at Rin before smiling slightly.

"It worked perfectly; it actually worked better than I thought. Sesshomaru finds you attractive." She admitted and Rin felt butterflies swarm the pit of her stomach as she thought that through. "Can we tour down here?"

"Really…" Rin said ignoring her. Kagome nodded as she placed her attention back to the petite girl next to her. She wasn't sugar coating anything. She didn't know exactly how Sesshomaru felt about Rin, but one thing she did know was he found her attractive, and that was one of the steps to making a guy fall for anyone.

"Yeah, why would I lie?" She said as if that would be ridiculous on her part. She walked forward down the hall. Rin followed, she didn't bother stopping her. Her head was in the clouds about the little information she just told her about Sesshomaru. When she thought about the way he looked at her when she walked in her heart began beating double time.

Kagome led the way into a rounded area filled with double doors. She looked around there were exactly seven doors, and when Kagome stopped Rin actually stumbled into her. She was in a whole other world at the moment. She hadn't been looking where she was going. When she regained her composure she looked around. "Oh, I forgot…. This office is yours now." Rin said out of nowhere. She walked towards Kikyo's old room. She was trying to decide rather it was cleaned out or not. She decided that it had to be; usually during the etiquette school most top agents used their classrooms as offices. There were secret compartments in each one. Kikyo had been using her classroom before she was let go.

"Oh wow my very own office." Kagome said with little excitement. She was more concerned about a particular hanyou's office. "Where's Inuyasha's…" She asked in a mumble. She felt the need to get him back. Kagome had to at all times get the have word. If she didn't it plagued her, this was no exception. She had seen Inuyasha walk this way, so she knew he was here.

"It's over there…" She said while pointing to the doors in the middle. Rin watched as she walked forward. "Wait, what are you doing?"

She placed a hand on the door knob and turned it to feel if it was locked. It was in fact unlocked. "I'm just…I have something to tell him, can you wait here." Rin narrowed her eyes in complete suspicion as Kagome opened the door a crack and slipped in. She locked the door quickly and turned forward. Inuyasha sat at the front of a desk, pen in hand staring at her. She let a soft grin slip on to her lips. He had sensed her for a while standing near his door, he had even heard her talking, but he didn't expect her to let herself in his office so abruptly.

She looked around the room. It was bare besides a computer sitting on the desk and a few unopened boxes settling around the room. She kept that smile on her face as she walked forward towards the front of his desk. "What the hell do you want?" He asked before dropping his pen. The smile on her perfect face turned slightly sour, then mocking.

"Your brother told me I don't have to train for the rest of the week." She said making him adjust himself before settling on her. He was taken a bit off guard. Nobody referred to Sesshomaru as his brother though it was accurate. He also didn't understand why Sesshomaru would permit that after hearing about their present dilemma. Lastly he still couldn't muster up any earthly reason why she should be in his office smiling so attentively at him. "I guess he understood how frustrating it is being near you, he wanted to give me some time off."

"Is that so…" He said and she narrowed her eyes realizing that he sounded a lot like his brother when he questioned something. "Maybe it's the other way around, maybe he realized how annoying and inept you are and he wanted to give me a break." Kagome paused for a moment before sitting down in the seat adjacent from him. He stared at her for only a second. "Can you leave?"

"Of course…" she said while rising from her spot, she walked gracefully towards him and he rolled his eyes.

"The exit is the other way."

She didn't say anything she just walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why so tense?" She asked and it only worked to tense him even more. "Usually you're pushing me on walls and having your way."

"Well, ever since yesterday when you destroyed a majority of my files, I've been sort of put off by you." He said while placing a single hand over hers. He squeezed tightly and pushed it away causing her to grab hold of her right hand in pain. "Now if you could leave…"

She massaged the hand gently while walking closer to his side of the desk. "I think you broke my hand." She said dramatically. The squeeze to her hand wasn't as painful as she led it on to be. It felt more like added pressure; she cupped it as if it was in pure agony and placed it on his desk in front of him.

"I didn't but I can." He said while picking up his pen. She backed up slightly thinking of a way to grab his attention. She didn't really know why she felt the need to get the upper hand. She didn't even know why she was in here. He just got under her skin; she hated the idea that he thought her so unworthy, shallow, easy, that he could take advantage of her. She tried to not care, but she had to admit he was sort of the only guy that challenged her. Why it took so long for him to actually think of her in an intimate way was beyond her, but to actually learn that none of her antics were working, that everything she put forth only made him want her sexually sort of made her think that he was sort of right. What if that was how most guys saw her? What if they just put forth the effort relationship wise because they were attracted to her physically?

The thought ran through her head instantly and she backed up from him while walking around his desk. He ignored her as she stood in front. She sort of just stood there before searching her mind for something to say. "I'm moving in to the office next to you." She said after awhile and he looked up at that.

"Congratulations" he said sarcastically and she gave him a very gorgeous smile as a response. It took him off guard just like she attended it too. She backed up slightly, her hands cupped modestly in front of her. He sat up waiting for her to speak. She didn't and he raised an eyebrow slightly. "What do you want?" He asked and just like that she changed her method, the reason why she was in here.

At first it was too get the upper hand, but she wanted for the first time to win a guy over in another way. Maybe if she hadn't been so engulfed with getting him to find her attractive that he might have seen her differently. "Just wanted to tell you that…" She said but he could tell something was going on in her head. If only for a moment, she sort of paused for a second before deciding to exit. He stared at her as she left through the door, he had no idea what that was.

* * *

**Kag POV**

_Later that night, an hour before Kagome's birthday_

She looked at herself in the mirror for awhile before deciding that she needed another coat of lipstick. Her hair was super straight and parted to cascade down her shoulder. The small mini dress she wore was a sharp scarlet to match the shade of lipstick. Her eyeliner was heavy to bring out her dark blue eyes. She smiled at her reflection liking very much what she saw. She touched up the eyeliner carefully before backing up to look at the full picture.

As she turned to the side slightly the door to the bathroom opened. A couple of girls around her age walked in. As soon as they saw her they dropped their conversations. She did her best to grin half heartedly at them when they smiled slightly back she grabbed her mini clutch and headed out the door. She swarmed slightly near the door to hear what they'd say. She was used to girls around her age saying something rude about her from complete jealousy and envy. Actually the meaner their remarks the better she knew she looked.

She waited till one of them made the first sly remark before smiling and walking deeper into the crowded club. She looked around spotting all the various faces; she was trying to pick out Rin's. It was around eleven and Rin had taken her out all day for her birthday, and Sango said she'd meet them at the club around this time. They had been there since ten and Sango hadn't made it yet. So she decided to run to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

She headed towards the table they were sitting at. She spotted not only Rin but Sango across from her. Her medium length mahogany hair was in perfect ringlets that she swooped to the right to spill off one shoulder. As Kagome approached her she looked up taking her in completely. She smiled towards her than rested her eyes on Rin. "She looks gorgeous." She mumbled making Rin turn around too.

"Yeah she lives for this sort of thing." Rin said as she took in Kagome's figure hugging mini. Sango waited till she got closer to the booth before grabbing the small wrapped gift she had sitting on her lap. "Is Ayame still coming?" She asked and Sango nodded as Kagome walked up to the table.

"Hey Kag…is it okay if I call you Kag…" Sango asked as she passed her the decretive box. "I know your birthday isn't for a whole hour, but I thought it would be okay if you opened it early." She said while shifting in her seat to allow Kagome room. "You look great by the way."

"Oh thanks, you look pretty too." Kagome commented as she smiled down at the gift. Rin turned towards her purse to get her gift out as well. Kagome tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the small brown box that confined the gift. "Thanks for this by the way, you didn't have to. I didn't expect a gift this year." She said as she smiled towards both of them. Rin had at that point pulled out a medium size skinny box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Kagome smiled her way as she opened up the rest of Sango's gift. "You guys are the best." She said looking down.

She looked up in shock when she realized that there wasn't anything in the box. "Uh…I don't think there's anything in here." She said while looking towards Sango. She paused for a moment flipping the small box upside down and allowing a small card to slip out. "Oh…sorry…" her first thought was it had to be some sort of gift card; she flipped it over seeing an ID of herself. She didn't say anything she just read it over, it was the same photo she had on her driver's license but it stated that she was 21. "I thought you'd need a little age boost." Sango suggested with a grin.

Kagome just looked over at her. "How did you do this?" She asked. the ID looked very legit.

"It's real…we work for the government, it wasn't too hard." She said with a shrug.

"Well thanks; it's exactly what I need right about now." Rin took the small pause in their conversation to slide her own gift in. Kagome let her eyes glimpse towards it, and she grinned. "Wow..." She mumbled grabbing hold of the box and smiling up at Rin. "You didn't have to really. You've done so much for me already."

Rin waved a hand wanting to dismiss the notion entirely. "I thought you might need it for later." Sango rolled her eyes as she pulled up a bright colored drink towards her. Kagome smiled her way while beginning to tear off the subtle wrapping paper and look inside. A small metal case was revealed and she furrowed her eyebrows as she undid the black hatch and looked inside. In a soft maroon cushion lay two black thin training gloves.

"Thanks…" Kagome muttered, not knowing how to react. "I'm sure I will need these."

She sensed right away Kagome's reaction and she placed a hand on the gloves before she could close the box. "There not just any training gloves, their designed for Mikos." She pulled them out, "when you train on Monday and Inuyasha makes you purify a bullet or an arrow, you can put them on and it extracts power from you automatically, it also does the same when you're doing hand to hand combat. You know until you get the hang of it yourself."

"Really…" Kagome said, she still didn't understand the gift really, but she appreciated the attempt. "That sounds awesome." She said while smiling slightly and closing the case. Sango smiled as she played with her straw.

"I just thought it would be more useful than an ID…" Rin mumbled and Kagome paused for a moment realizing she hurt her feelings slightly.

"No, I like it really…Inuyasha won't know what hit him." She joked. It seemed to heighten Rin's sprits slightly and Sango decided to intervene for the better.

"Ugh Inuyasha…" She said in a frustrated tone. "I thought we were going to have a good time, can we please expel him from our vocabulary." Kagome smiled at that, and at the mention of his name a burst of energy flowed out of her. She wanted to desperately know how other people saw him. How he was viewed by the rest of the agents.

"Okay…I'll be the first to help expel his name." Rin said in a matter of fact tone. "Ayame's coming soon, shouldn't we tell Kagome the, you know, rules." She said and Sango nodded as if it just occurred to her. "Well there not really rules, their just things you need to know before you meet her." The anticipation suddenly ran dry as Kagome realized she wouldn't actually get any gossip on her trainer. "So Ayame's a top agent too, she's the last female one, and she's sort of eccentric." Sango rolled her eyes as she heard Rin candy coat her best friend's personality.

"No she's more like shallow as fuck. She's obsessed with her appearance." Sango said as if it was no secret. "When you see her be sure to compliment her on how she looks before you do anything else."

Rin nodded deciding Sango summed it up well enough. "If you don't than she's liable to hate you forever."

"Yeah especially because of the gossip that's been circulating around you." Sango murmured as she put the straw back into her mouth and began slurping. She said it so nonchalantly that Kagome almost didn't catch it, but after letting it soak in for awhile she looked up.

"Gossip…" she said in shock. "What gossip?" Rin bit her lip when she realized what Sango had said, and Sango in response decided to try to wave down a waiter. Kagome looked around at both of them a bit confused. "Oh so you're not going to tell me?" She asked and Rin just shrugged.

"There's nothing to tell. It's just that there are a lot of things that some other agents have been saying, but it's only because you're this new girl that they got from the boarding school and you're already a top agent." Kagome crossed her eyebrows not knowing what that meant. Sango on the other hand noticed the dilemma and wanted to clarify it. As soon as the waiter came she ordered three glasses of some fruity sounding martini and a bottle of champagne for the table. Once he left she turned to face them.

"What sweet innocent Rin is trying to say is that some people hate you because 1. You're gorgeous. 2. You're this new girl from lord knows where. And thirdly some of the male agents are keeping tabs." She said with a shrug. Kagome who didn't understand half of it sat up deciding to defend herself.

The first she understood, she always had people who didn't like her cause she was attractive. The second she didn't understand. "Wait that's not true a lot of agents like me, I went to lunch with a few before, I went out to the city with…"

"Just because you're popular doesn't mean you're well liked." Sango said. And as soon as she said it Kagome knew exactly what she meant. Wasn't that one of the things that went hand and hand with popularity? She bit down on her lip slightly. "Don't even worry about it, when code red comes around we won't even have to mingle with lower agents."

That didn't make her feel better, and as Rin sensed how upset Kagome was getting she felt the need to lift her spirits. "That doesn't mean that all of the agents don't like you. Just some of the dumb ones." She reassured and Kagome smiled half heartedly before remembering something. She was about to ask the question when she heard Sango squeal. She was turning around towards the front of the club with a huge smile on her face.

"Ayame's here… you're going to love her." She said towards Kagome for a moment but the question that she wanted was still swarming around her mind. She turned to face Rin. Who was trying to sit up to spot Ayame as well.

"What did she mean?" She asked but Rin wasn't really paying attention. "You know when she said guys were keeping tabs. What does that mean?" She asked again. Rin looked down momentarily as Ayame with her hair in a perfect high bun revealing her stunning cheek bones and porcelain skin sauntered up. She had on a dark purple flared dress with a leopard print pattern swarming throughout it. The dress reminded Kagome of a tutu and it demanded the attention of the whole room. It was weird to think that she would need anyone to declare her gorgeous when she so obviously was. Kagome had only to glimpse her way to completely get caught up in her appearance. And as soon as Ayame took in Kagome she surveyed her up and down. She had a good understanding of who was seen more or less attractive than she was. And Kagome was defiantly beautiful in multitudes of ways that not even she could compete. "Rin…" she mumbled wanting to get her attention.

"You look amazing Ayame." Rin said ignoring Kagome once again. "I love that dress."

"Thanks I finally had time to go shopping on Friday seeing as we're finally going on red alert." She said while scooting into the booth near Sango. "But I have to say I'm surprise you look amazing too. I heard the buzz today about you finally wearing your reliant. You might actually get _called_."

Rin blushed furiously… "Please I don't think so…" Rin said and Ayame gave her a knowing smile before Sango jumped into a personal conversation with her that started with a compliment on Ayame's part.

"Rin…" Kagome said again and finally she turned around.

"What are you guys talking about? What's a call, what are tabs…?" Rin stared down momentarily. "Rin…"

"It's this stupid disgusting thing that male agents do… it's really nothing you have to concern yourself with." She said and Ayame who caught the gist of the conversation turned away from Sango.

"That's so not what it is." Ayame announced making Kagome look forward. There was a silent break in the conversation as the waiter set down the various drinks and the champagne bottle on the round table. "Don't let innocent Rin full you; she doesn't partake in acts unholy." Ayame joked and Rin rolled her eyes while grabbing her martini glass. "It's when a male agent finds you attractive enough to fuck." Rin coughed slightly and Kagome turned to glimpse at her. "It all goes by rank, since you're a top agent if you get a tab you're going to want a top agent. If you get called by a lower agent you'll be glorifying him. It's actually really simple." Ayame said with a simple shrug.

Rin who had already begun clearing her throat grabbed a napkin. "Yeah well Kagome won't have to worry about that. She's much too busy getting a hold on everything to worry about it."

"I'm actually surprised." Sango said. "I thought she'd get one by now. Especially from Miroku."

"…Miroku…" Kagome asked not knowing who that was.

"The other Mr. T…" Ayame said in a joking manner that caused the table to laugh. Even Rin slightly, but Kagome didn't get it. "Any way he's a total perv. He's a top agent so I'd defiantly accept his before any lower ones, but if you can reach higher. Kouga is available. If you don't mind sharing him with me." She said and the table instantly got quieter and all Kagome could do was gulp. If she didn't know better she'd say Ayame was challenging her. Too bad she did know better, she could sense a cat fight a mile away and Ayame was defiantly inviting her _in_ one.

"No thank you." Kagome stated clearly. "I think I'll just follow Rin's root and abstain from that." Rin seemed extremely pleased all of a sudden.

Ayame rolled her eyes though. "Are you going to be abstinent all your life?" Ayame asked knowingly. "Now look there's not a lot of top agents to choose from. So go ahead take your pick. I don't mind if you take up Kouga I really don't. I think he has like three others."

"Doesn't that seem a bit promiscuous and slightly chauvinistic on the guys part?" Kagome asked and Sango just shook her head.

"Female agents do it too." She stated and Kagome looked up at Rin who was silently telling her 'no.'

"Let's change the subject." She intervened, but Ayame wasn't having it.

"The way I see it you have three choices. You can't have Sesshomaru so don't even try." Rin winced at that, but only Kagome noticed it. "There's Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha…" Now it was Kagome's turn to wince at his brother's name. "Inuyasha's a bit tricky because he usually takes up one, but if he's putting up tabs you'll notice believe me he's very forward. Oh so I've been told…" Ayame said and Kagome just looked down at the martini. She never in her life wanted one girl who was around her age to think so highly of her. She was usually the center of attention, but Ayame easily stole the show. She was like the popular chick who knew everything at the party, the one who kissed a boy first in grade school.

"Oh yeah…" Kagome said with a nod. It was as if she couldn't control her mouth. She had wanted to keep the whole Inuyasha thing a secret. "He's extremely forward." She said and just like that everyone at the table froze. Ayame sort of narrowed her eyes before letting her gorgeous face break into a sinister smile.

"I knew it!" She said and Kagome shot out a look. "As soon as that bitch Kikyo leaves he would try going for her replacement."

"Okay…" Rin said not liking where the conversation was heading. "Let's change the subject. Who wants to dance?" She asked suddenly while putting her hands in the air and waving them uncontrollably. Kagome would have laughed at that moment but instead she felt like slumping in her seat. It didn't matter where she diverted her attention it seemed like Ayame and Sango were giving her accusing glances.

* * *

_Later that week. Kagome lounging in her room_

"To be honest in a few days this will all blow over." Rin said as she put in codes to Kagome's wall forcing it to slide open and reveal the city. "You need some fresh air let's take a walk. You've spent half of your break moping around in your room." She turned around looking over at Kagome who sat in her bed staring at the wall that projected videos. It was a standard television, but come red alert that would all be gone.

"I don't understand why they hate me." Kagome mumbled. On Monday when she went to breakfast for the first time since the weekend. She sat down at the back table near Rin. Ayame, Sango and a few other agents had showed up later. All they had were side glimpses and rude things to say. Later at dinner, (after she opted out of lunch.) She sat down at the same spot only to be sitting across Inuyasha, who like usual didn't seem to care about anything that was going on. She was already off slightly from seeing Inuyasha. She found that she had no idea how to make a guy fall for her romantically. She decided that everything she wanted to do, she'd just do the opposite, and in the end that resulted to not speaking to him at all. This didn't seem to do anything, when Ayame and Sango joined the table they did just what they did at breakfast. Sat farther down the table away from her and Rin immaturely and talked. It didn't seem as if they were talking about her per se, but right in the middle of dinner Inuyasha had looked up and stared squarely at Kagome.

And when she looked up to reach his eyes he only gave a side glimpse at Ayame before organizing his things and leaving. She remembered feeling a slight heaving pressure in her stomach before candidly asking him 'What did they say?' He only rolled his eyes and said.

"They're talking about you…" She already knew that they weren't only talking about her. They had said something involving Inuyasha, which equaled out to Inuyasha now hating her. Which summed up to not seeing him at breakfast, lunch, or dinner the next day. In the end how was she going to see if her experiment worked if they had drove off her lab rat. She shrugged slightly while staring at the TV.

"Well Kagome it's probably because they're jealous which is why you should just forget about it."

"Why would they be jealous? I could have sworn me and Sango were friends, than that Ayame girl shows up and ruins it." She mumbled and Rin laughed slighty. Kagome moved away from the bed.

"It's because she sees you as a threat. And Ayame's always had her nose in the air. She's extremely shallow and over bearing. She thinks that she should have the highest spot as an agent side by side with Inuyasha, but she doesn't."

"I'd give it to her…" Kagome said. "I'd trade roles with her if she wants. "I don't care that much." Rin turned at that, she was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Kagome's heart began thumping quickly thinking it was Inuyasha. When Rin crossed the hall she laid a hand on the wall making it slide open. Kagome stood where she was fixing her pony tail and straightening herself, automatically acting nonchalantly. She didn't know why acting like she didn't care was going to cause Inuyasha to fall for her in an unphysical way, but it was the only thing she really knew. When the door opened she was extremely disappointed to see it be someone else. Someone she didn't even know holding two small boxes. Rin talked to him for awhile before signing off on something and turning around to face her.

"Your parents sent you something for your birthday!" Rin said Kagome turned to face her a bit uninterested. "Aren't you excited?"

"Slightly, let me see my mom's gift. She always gets me what I want." She said and Rin smiled while bringing the box with her mom's name on it towards Kagome. She opened it and looked inside getting out a lavender box with the words _'Heavenly Scent'_ she squealed. "My mom got me my perfume. She must have known I'm running low!" She said while jumping onto her bed before it could shift close. Rin smiled while opening the card and reading it.

"_To my perfect daughter. I hope you're not too mad at me for whisking you away, I hope you learn something and make some new friends. Love mom…"_ Rin read and Kagome who was now opening the box seemed too consumed with it's contents to pay any attention. "Okay lets open dads."

"You know they don't make _heavenly scent_ anywhere else right. Only in this small shop in my hometown, I can't believe she remembered. My mom doesn't even live in my home town anymore!" She squealed again and Rin nodded understanding.

"Now open this one." She said referring to the dads. "I'll read it." She tore open the card attached to it and cleared her throat. "_Dear Kaggy…I'm sorry."_ That's all it said. She flipped the blank card over wanting to see more, but that was it. Kagome inhaling deep scents of lavender scent happily on her bed. "Kagome, I think you should open this." Rin said and Kagome looked over at the small box and at Rin.

"Ugh…fine," She groaned. "I should send it right back to him….after he sent me here. No offense." She said as Rin passed her the box.

"None taken" she watched as Kagome opened the box and looked inside. She pulled out a small velvet box and opened it pulling out a golden locket. "Oh my God it's gorgeous." Rin said and Kagome threw her a look before opening it up and looking inside. As soon as she did she quickly closed the locket and threw the necklace and its entirety into the box it came from. "What's wrong? You don't like it." Rin asked and Kagome just stood up.

"No, it's just my dad trying to get me to forgive him. Let's go on that walk." She said whie backing up. "I'm just going to use the bathroom first." She whispered. turning around and heading towards the area of her room that contained the bathroom. As soon as she left Rin stared down at the golden locket, pulling it up and setting it nicely in its case. It wasn't until moments of waiting did she realized that something inside of the locket must of set Kagome off. She opened the case again and pulled out the locket staring at the heart links that made up the chain. She opened the heart shaped clasp at the very bottom and looked inside. Her heart thudded quickly after seeing a picture of a young Kagome pressed up against her father, smiling towards a camera her mouth filled with purple cake. On the bottom it read _"you and me forever…"_ It even had Rin feeling a bit sentimental. Sentimental for things like that wasn't often an emotion Rin felt, especially since she didn't have parents, they died when she was really young.

When Kagome finally came out of the bathroom Rin was startled back to life. "So where are you taking me?" She asked and Rin quickly dropped the locket back in its velvet case. Kagome looked from the necklace to Rin. She seemed a slight bit upset but she hid it away.

"Aren't you going to miss your parents?" Rin asked and Kagome walked forward putting her stuff away. She grabbed the velvet box and pushed it onto her dresser.

"Nah, I'd have to be away from them for a really long time. I'm a master of summer camps. I've been going yearly since I was six. I'll be fine. And then when they see me again, they'll throw a party and it'll be worth it." Kagome said and Rin stared at Kagome sadly not wanting to tell her. The truth was she was never going to see her parents again.

* * *

_Inuyasha's return from mission_

The rest of the week ended fast. Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha throughout the whole time, even though she had lined herself with his schedule perfectly. When she had nothing to do and Rin was busy she'd go up to his office, but he wasn't there. She'd go to his class room, but he wasn't there. She had never been so bored in her entire life. She would have hung out with some of the other agents, but after what Sango told her she opted out of it. She was now walking side by side with Rin.

"So has Sango told you anything…?" She asked. It was Sunday night the night before Code Red, and Rin was going through out the halls setting the security settings. "Did she tell you why Ayame hates me?"

"We've been through this." Rin said as she checked something off on her clipboard. A whole week of wearing the Reliant and she was finally getting used to it. "They're just jealous."

"That sounds like something a mom would say. Tell me the truth."

"That's the truth Kagome." Rin said. "Most of these agents have trained their whole entire life. All of a sudden a girl who didn't even know they exist comes and denounces them." Kagome sighed not liking that answer. She wanted an answer she could do something about. It wasn't under her control how others felt about her. She stayed quiet for a moment walking down the halls. She had another question, but she didn't want to seen obsessive.

"So…" She began and Rin just continued her tally. "Where has Inuyasha been lately? I haven't seen him. Not that I care, it's just that Code red starts tomorrow and he is my trainer. I was just wondering where he's been." Rin gave her a side look telling her that her nonchalant act wasn't working.

"He got sent on a last minute mission since Tuesday Sesshomaru says he should be docking any minute now." She said and Kagome's eyes lit up with total fascination.

"Really, what type of mission?" She asked.

"A normal one Kagome…the standard. No one's gone on any high risk missions since Kikyo left." She lied.

"Like what type of normal one? Does he fight bad guys, and drive hover crafts." She joked and Rin stiffened for a moment realizing something. It was a question that played on her mind for a while now and she had shut her mouth not wanting to ask it.

"Kagome…" She said making her smile. "have you and Inuyasha… done you know what?" Kagome tensed up realizing what she meant. She was asking if she had really hooked up with Inuyasha. Why wouldn't she wonder that? She practically insisted it was true at the club with Ayame and Sango. "Come on tell me?" She asked and Kagome just shrugged making Rin's eyes widen. "You did… you really did have sex with him! Why didn't you tell me! Didn't I tell you he was bad news…?" She gasped.

"No…no I didn't have sex with Inuyasha…all we did was make out at least. And it's over; he told me he didn't like me." Rin crossed her eyebrows not understanding and Kagome just huffed. "It's a long story, but it's over okay."

Rin groaned not liking it at all. "It better be over. Inuyasha isn't what you need right now. Trust me," She said as she continued setting codes and marking things down.

* * *

**INU POV**

_In Sesshomaru's office an hour or two later_

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha just sat down blandly adjacent to his desk. He didn't feel any different. How should he feel? He hated when his brother asked him stupid questions like that. "Kouga told me to say his appreciations for saving him."

"Yeah well he better hold on to it, because it's not going to happen again." Inuyasha muttered. And Sesshomaru just smiled pleased with his younger brother.

"Well will you be able to train tomorrow?" Inuyasha nodded whie turning his head towards Sesshomaru's office door. He groaned slightly obviously not liking who was there. "How about your abdomen, are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked knowing he had been injured. It was true it would heal, but Inuyasha was a hanyou, and though he was stronger than most demons, he didn't quite understand his healing process.

"I'll be fine really. Do _they_ have to be here?" He asked and Sesshomaru only smiled patiently as he heard the steady knock on the door.

"Come in." He said and not to any of their surprise Rin walked in with a file in her hands. Her heart was beating excessively like it usually did when she went into Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha could sense Kagome outside waiting, and he waited for her to come in, but she never did. "Did you change all of them?" He asked and Rin nodded as she turned her head to the right spotting Inuyasha. He seemed in pretty good shape but his Reliant had a tear in it and from there she could see wrapped bandage covering up his abdomen.

"Are you okay?" She questioned while almost dropping the papers in her hands. "Who did that?"

"You see what I mean. Could she not come in later? When I'm gone." He looked away from Rin, not wanting to make eye contact. Inuyasha didn't often get injured during missions, but this wasn't any usual mission.

"Who could have done that?" She asked as she took in the reliant. It was supposed to protect from most any type of weapon. It didn't make sense that he could have had an injury so lengthy.

"Who do you think?" Inuyasha mused. And realization filled her dark eyes.

"It's our little spy's fault." Sesshomaru said. "Just proves we have to train ten times harder." Kagome who was standing just slightly from the door over heard the conversation clearly, but she didn't move, though everyone in the room knew she was there. "Any way thank you Rin, can you go ahead and make an announcement. I want everyone in bed now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rin nodded giving one last look towards Inuyasha and turning around to exit the door. Kagome pretended to be infatuated with something else when Rin came out.

"Are we all done for the day?" She asked and Rin just nodded.

"I'm just going to make an announcement. You should go ahead and go to bed."

"It's eight 'o' clock. I don't think so." Kagome said and Rin just shrugged as if there was nothing she could do about it. They both started for the shuttle when Rin turned down the hall that led to offices. Kagome watched her leave for a moment before turning back around and heading back towards Sesshomaru's office. She stood in front of it putting her ear towards the door. She heard Inuyasha talking again and her heart began beating a million times per minute.

"She's been running her damn mouth. That's the only way they'd know how to break through the reliant."

"Yeah well…" there was a break in the conversation. It caused Kagome to push herself completely into the door to hear clearer. She had no idea that the break in the conversation was mostly because they sensed her. "Uh…well we should have disposed of her when we had the chance. I've never once let an agent go…" Sesshomaru said he would have been more indepth but he knew Kagome was on the other side listening. Inuyasha paused in annoyance wanting to obviously do something about Kagome nosely listening in.

No one said anything which caused her to move in slightly. On the other side of the door Inuyasha had just risen from his seat. One hand tucked at the fresh wound at his side. He walked towards the door and placed a hand on the door knob. He pulled it open and as soon as he did Kagome came falling rather ungracefully for the first time on to the floor. She fell so quickly and blindly that she placed her hands up in order to grasp something which caused her to fall flat on her face. For the first time in a really long time he smiled. He didn't only smile he laughed. Rather uncontrollably and when Kagome realized what had just happened she looked up. First at a confused yet pleased Sesshomaru and then straight up at Inuyasha's laughing face. She crossed her arms before rolling her eyes. Her face was turning a dark scarlet and her stomach was flipping with embarrassment. So it was officially time to rethink the methods of her original plan….

!

!

!

**A/N Kagome is so nosey! Review please!**


	12. She might be the one

Chapter 12: She might be the one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

Introduction to chapter: _Red alert is beginning in less than an hour. Inuyasha's arrival from a misson _

She stared from Sesshomaru back to Inuyasha who had stopped laughing finally and was shaking his head. He had a hand on his ribcage, and Kagome would have spat something extremely arrogant as her comeback, but her words caught in her throat when she took him in fully. His reliance was darkened on the spot he was holding and his whole entire forearm was scarlet with blood. She widened her eyes not knowing what to say. His smiled disappeared automatically when he followed her eyes down to his wound. He sighed turning only slightly to acknowledge his brother. "I'm going to take off." He told him as Kagome put a hand to her lips. He squeezed past her and she quickly moved to allow him access. He rolled his eyes; he didn't know why it annoyed him to know that Kagome had been so shocked by his wound. He hated it when people took pity on him, and most didn't but he had seen the rim of pity growing in her dark blue eyes. He was half way to the shuttle when he sensed her behind him. If he wasn't wounded he would have made it, but though he walked normally he was significantly slower.

"Shouldn't someone look at that?" She asked as she met him in front of the hi-tech elevator. He ignored her while she just stared.

"Don't you have something productive to do with yourself? It's just a flesh wound. It'll heal in no time." She didn't seem too convinced. He pressed a series of buttons making the two doors of the shuttle open. He took a step forward and though he hoped she wouldn't, she followed him in.

"Hello agents, this is an official announcement, everyone should head to their rooms at this time. Red alert begins in less than ten minutes." A robotic woman said through the speakers. Inuyasha glanced Kagome's way knowing that this was his opening to get rid of her, but she just stared up at the ceiling for awhile before turning back to look at him.

How did you get it?" She asked and he just sighed while stepping forward. She watched him and he didn't seem to want to answer. She got the hint and just faced forward as the shuttle doors closed. After a few clicking it took off down several flights in only a few seconds. Like usual she had to hug her stomach. But Inuyasha on the other hand winced slightly turning away from her in total pain. She didn't notice till the doors opened and he stepped back. "Are you okay?" She asked her tone was sincere, and it made him extremely annoyed.

"Can you go away? Please." He snapped and she stepped back but not away. He took a deep breath and stood straight trying to take a hold of his emotions. She bit down on her lip. Just because he was a huge ass didn't mean he should have to endure something so painful. "Did you get it from your mission?" She asked but he didn't say anything, he just stood forward and began walking again. "You should go get some medical attention." She said while staring at him. "Even if it does heal by tomorrow, if you leave it like that you'll be exhausted." She said and though he didn't show it. He was shocked that she was actually that knowledgeable about youkais, but she was a miko, and a powerful one at that. They would have taught her basics. He ignored her though and continued forward. She followed. They were down by the top agent hall, his room was just around the corner adjacent to hers, but when he came to her room she didn't bother going in. She just watched him as he stepped towards his own.

She didn't like how he looked. Yeah he was walking, and yeah he was holding his own well, but his tan complexion was pale, and even his bright golden eyes were dull. He was weak, and it didn't help that he was only a hanyou, she knew a thing about demonic healing, she had to practice it as a miko. They didn't teach her too much, just enough to heal minor wounds, but she could only heal wounds that other mikos caused. She knew other mikos must have known more, but it wasn't something that she dabbled in. She had never been interested. There was little to nothing she could do for Inuyasha though, he didn't even want her near him. He also wouldn't let her see the wound. She stared at him, she didn't even seem fazed that his room was down the same hall and opposite of hers.

She continued her staring at him as he punched in the codes. The hall turned a bright red and continued to flash. And though she would have thought he had done that, another announcement was signaled. "Agent's five minutes till shut down." The flashing continued and Inuyasha's door opened and he walked into his room. It looked a lot like hers, but plainer. She was going to let him leave, go back to her room. She didn't know what happened if an agent didn't report to their rooms by the end period, but as he walked into his room she remembered something.

He had told her something earlier during their first day of training. As soon as she remembered she rushed forward, before his door could slide closed. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He cursed turning to face her. "What the hell." She looked only for a second at his immaculate room. It was just white, a dresser to the side, a desk, no bed no nothing. Of course when he programmed them they would pop out, but still even her room was more decorative. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Get the fuck out." He cursed, and when he did she just took a step forward. "You can't be here; the hall closes up once red alert begins." She didn't understand what that meant and he could tell she didn't. He sighed in frustration going towards the door.

"Wait, you remember what you told me. You told me that the reliance couldn't be punctured by anything but a miko." She said but he wasn't listening. "So a miko did that to you." She assumed, but he was way past listening. He wanted her out of his room before the countdown ended and she was trapped in till the morning. "I can help you then..." She told him, but he still wasn't listening. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm, making him turn harshly.

"Maybe you don't understand." He snapped. "I don't want your fucking help. I don't need it..."

"I'm just trying to help."

"And that's exactly what I don't need from you." He said while staring down at her, she held his glare for a moment. "And I damn sure don't need your pity." He said and she stared at him not knowing what to say. She had overestimated the amount of hatred Inuyasha had for her. She had once thought it was just dislike, but now he almost acted as if she was just a nuisance, someone that he'd do better without. It made her unbelievably mad; she wanted so badly to prove him wrong.

"Red alert begins in 2 minutes." The announcement said. "If you are not yet in your room, please quickly and timely get there."

"We only have two minutes." He said turning away from her. He walked back to the door placing his hand on the wall. It didn't open, probably because the timer was ticking. He'd have to put some extra information in to make it open, and he was afraid that he wouldn't have time.

"The systems will be locking in less than 80 seconds." The robotic woman announced. He grunted walking forward and poking at the blank walls and making them light up. He did it for awhile before a pad emerged. He placed information in it so quickly Kagome couldn't comprehend half of it. He didn't have to think for a slight moment and though she was fascinated she only stared for a second before focusing on his wound. She knew how to heal it. Finally years of attending extra classes daily just because she was a miko would pay off. But half of her didn't even want to help. It would probably in the end exhaust her, she was always tiered out when she used a large amount of her energy, and his wound seemed pretty huge. But on the same token she had to do it. She knew in the end once she did, he'd know that she wasn't just useless, that even though she didn't know the reason, but she was actually here because she had some sort of talent. She walked up behind him letting her left arm shine a dark blue for a moment, she waited and soon it scorched to a bright white. He could sense her creeping closer, but he wasn't on the defense like he'd usually be. Why would he be?

It wasn't until he sensed another aura did he feel the need to turn, and when he did that's when she calculated she'd strike. "What are you..." he asked before looking over at her arm.

"Move your arm." She said. He didn't turn towards her on the side that was wounded. Duh, she was so dumb. Why would someone turn leading with the wounded side? No one would do that, and especially not an agent. "Please. I can help really." He laughed for a moment.

"You have to be kidding me if you think I'm going to let _that_ anywhere near me." He said and she just stared, she had never tried it before, but she was pretty sure it would work.

"Inuyasha, I think I know what I'm doing. We have to train tomorrow, if you want to make it. You'd let me help." He rolled his eyes parting his mouth wanting to say something but before he could the announcer counted down loudly from five, and he shifted his eyes to the door, knowing it was too late. Now he'd have to re-circuit everything just to get her out. He was the only one who knew the code to disarm red alert, and tomorrow he'd have to explain to his brother why he had to. He wasn't looking forward to that talk.

"5... 4...3...2...1, System lock down, agent's you have successfully entered code red. Systems will dispatch when accessed." The announcement died down and Inuyasha groaned momentarily, he didn't even know if he remembered what the damn code was. Sesshomaru and Rin were the only other two who knew it. How was he going to get to them? He thought over it for a second realizing that he could try reaching her from their orbs, but if the system was on lock down, then no phone calls, or any technology like that could be used. The cameras were down too so he couldn't even scan her. He gave Kagome a look she seemed deep in thought. Her arm had died down as she thought about something revolving around how to heal bigger wounds. She was trying to recall what she had been taught.

He left her towards the door opting to go towards his dresser. He placed a hand on it making that weird pad pop out. Apparently it was properly called an orb, though Kagome still didn't know what it was exactly. He turned it on watching it shine bright yet show a dark screen. He sighed. "Reach Rin..." He said, the screen shown red and he knew it was impossible. He turned facing Kagome. "You better pray that I know the right codes to get you out of here." He said, but Kagome wasn't interested in that.

"I think I remember," She said and he looked at her hopefully. He didn't know how she knew the codes, but if she did, then that was phenomenal. He could get her out of here.

"Really," he said and she paused at the interest in his eyes.

"Yeah, really, I need you to lay down first." She said and he crossed his eyebrows not understanding. She stared just waiting for him to do what she said.

"Wait... you know the password to dispatch the lock down?" He asked and it was her turn to look confused. He sighed walking to another part of the room. He knew the area of the room so well that he could simply place a hand on a fragment of a wall and something would pop out. This time it was some sort of cabinet. He took out first aid equipment and walked past her, placing his hand on another area of the wall, and Kagome watched as two doors erupted from the wall itself. She widened her eyes in shock. That essentially meant that Inuyasha's room was bigger than any other agents, but that wasn't the first thing that came to mind. She stepped forward wanting to see deeper, but as soon as she came closer he threw her a look. "Don't follow me... stay right there, and don't move." He said going into the two doors and staying in for awhile then popping back out moments later. He had a roll of white bandage in his mouth and he was tearing it with his teeth. When he looked up he was surprised to see her standing exactly where he told her. Her arms behind her back looking around the blank room as if something would pop out. He looked her over again, but he dismissed the fact that she looked unbelievably gorgeous. He had seen her enough times to know that that was never going to change.

She looked over at him. He had stopped holding on to the wound. His fore arm was also cleaned. He had washed the blood from it. She had a good look at the puncture on his side. He had said it was a flesh wound, but it was simple to see that it had taken out a few of his ribs too. But being a demon his bones would have been the first thing to realign itself. That's what would have taken the longest too. She thought about that for a moment as he bit off a piece of the bandage and walked over to his desk. He sat on top of it, wincing only slightly while skillfully putting a hand on the top of his arm. Just like that the Reliance began peeling off. She watched growing instantly more and more interested. He continued down the arm revealing extremely toned and muscular biceps. Now her interest turned instantly to attraction. And though she told herself she wasn't going to try the same tactics she used to attract guys on Inuyasha, she couldn't help but allow a gorgeous grin to illuminate her face. She took a few steps towards him before reminding herself mid way to not try seducing him, she dropped the grin and walked normally towards the desk and pulled out a chair.

He only looked down at her for a fragment of a second before continuing what he was doing. "I could make it so much better." She mumbled while resting her chin on her upright palm. He ignored her. Instead he continued slowly pulling off the reliance till he got to his chest. She already knew what was underneath. She could tell how endowed he was physically from the reliance. She knew that his chest was going to be extremely toned. When he pulled it off slowly she was still shocked yet pleased. As he did she leaned forward getting a better look and he turned towards her noticing instantly. He knew why she was looking, and he had to hide a smug smirk.

"Would you like me to strip for you?" He asked sarcastically and she looked up not understanding. "If you like you can touch me... is that what you want?" She instantly understood and she pushed herself back making him shake his head then go back to pulling down the rest of the stretchy material. He moved it low enough to see the wound and when she saw it fully she widened her eyes.

"That's a bullet wound." She identified, and he didn't say anything. She could see the burnt skin around his wound and she knew a miko had done it. That's what he had been showing her how to do this whole time. He pulled the reliant down even more. Wincing as he did, she stared at it rising slowly from the seat. The top of his chest was revealed and she could see the dry blood. She stared as he opened the first aid kit, grabbing something to clean the wound. He unscrewed the bottle slowly dabbing it on a wide pad and placing it on the spot exactly. She closed her eyes then shifted her glance on his face which showed as little pain as possible. But she knew it had to be painful. When you were a hanyou you always had to deal with massive wounds as if they were minor to people, without the power to heal them instantly without tampering with them like a full fledged youkai. That was surely painful. At least if the same wound had happened to her, she would have been taken to a hospital for surgery. Maybe blacked out, or died from loss of blood, but he didn't have that comfort.

He left the pad on the wound for a moment then shifted to reach the bandage he had cut. "Let me get it." She said, and though he hated the fact that he showed such obvious weakness to her. He allowed her to get the bandage. The truth was he didn't know what else to do. He had to see to the wound. He didn't have the leisure of just leaving it alone for much longer. He wasn't a full youkai. He watched her as she grabbed scissors from the first aid box and cut the end that he had ripped with his teeth. She made it perfectly ended before positioning it so she could place it on him.

"I can do it myself." He said but she pulled it away before he could grab it.

"Just let me..." she said, and he didn't have the energy to argue with her. She placed the bandage with obvious skill over his back and shoulder then wrapped it to the front of the wound. "Should I leave an opening for the bullet?" She asked knowing if a youkai was healing from a gun wound it slipped out on its own. He shook his head.

"Purified bullets disintegrate." He said and she nodded not knowing. He watched her as she slowly went around to the wound. And when she did, unbeknownst to him her hand lit a bright white. He sensed it but didn't see it, and before he could object she placed it on the wound. "What the hell..." He said obvious anger lining his voice. He jumped down from his spot and she backed up from him.

"I had to, you were acting ridiculous. I'm not the most skilled miko, but that's one of the things I can do. And you were just going to suffer through it out of pride."

It wasn't for you to fix." He said. And though he had more to say he let his eyes look down at the wound. Not only did it not throb as much. It had diminished in size. He paused before looking at her in shock. "You are fixing it..." He said bluntly, and she smiled knowingly.

"I'm good right." She said but he didn't say anything. "Let me finish. It'll be quick." She expected him to put up a fight, but he actually walked forward. He sat back down on the desk and she positioned herself in front of him letting her hand turn the bright white again. He looked away just waiting. He couldn't feel a thing and when she was done he looked down. Seeing virtually nothing only dried blood. She examined the area before looking back up at him. "Now if only I could do that to all wounds. For some reason I can only heal wounds done by other mikos."

He stared at her not knowing what to say. She waited patiently for a 'thank you,' but of course it never came. He just sat there for a moment then stepped down again. "Let's get you out of here." He said and she stared at him incredulously as he walked towards the front of the room. He didn't say anything he just tried deeply to remember a series of numbers and letters.

He couldn't quite figure them out. His mind was on something else. He couldn't sort his thoughts, the idea that maybe she wasn't as useless as he thought. Maybe his brother was on to something. Her aura was extremely high for a miko. He tried comparing it to Kikyo's but he dismissed it as soon as it popped into his head.

"I think thank you was the word you were looking for." She said while walking forward and stopping behind him. He didn't say anything for a moment before shrugging.

"I didn't ask for it. You did it on your own accord. Why am I saying thank you. For anything you should be thanking me for allowing you to do it. Especially since you seemed so hell bent."

"You have to be kidding me." She said, and he didn't say anything. He just waited, took a step forward deciding he'd try a series of things. As soon as he punched them in, the wall read in bright red letters.

"Incorrect. You have two more entries."

"I bet you really believe that too." She said and he put a hand up wanting her to shut up.

"I'm concentrating." he stated and she crossed her arms, frustrated. He took a brief moment to think about what to do next. She watched silently and without warning he walked forward and placed in more numbers. The wall went read again before reading:

"Incorrect you have one more entry." He stared blankly at the wall as the situation fully soaked in. If he tried again he'd have to be ensured that this entry was correct. If it wasn't then an alarm would sound waking everyone up, putting the building in defense mode. He didn't know for sure, and he couldn't be completely sure that the next code was accurate, so he didn't want to risk it. He turned away from the door facing Kagome. She was staring ahead waiting for him to continue. He didn't know what to do at the moment. His wound was cured, but he still needed rest if he was going to be efficient the next morning. He didn't need the scandal of waking up with another agent in his room during high alert. Though he knew there was no way he'd be able to hide it from Rin or his brother. The only thing he could hope for was to at least hide it from the rest. It wasn't that he cared what the other agents thought of him, he knew that Kagome did though, and he didn't want her emotions scattered when he trained her tomorrow.

He walked past her and like lately she followed. "Can you sit somewhere?" He demanded as he tried thinking. She scowled as she crossed her arms and stopped right in her spot.

"I'd like to go back to my room." She announced and he turned to glare at her.

"I'd really like that too. You know what I'd really love. I'd love it if you had went into your room in the first place." He snapped and he could already see her gorgeous face turning a scarlet red. She was mad, he always sensed well when mikos were mad, most had tempers and he knew from reading Kagome's files she had a really bad one, her aura was going up tenfold.

"Oh really, is that so. Well I'd really love that too. In fact I'd love if I had left you here all night with that huge gash on your side and you managed to roll on top of it and bleed to death. That's what I'd really love." She snapped back and he stared at her not knowing what to say. He could see a soft blue around her. Why did she care so much about how he felt or what he said towards her? That's what he got from her. She cared a lot about people's opinion of her, she cared a lot about_ his _opinion of her too. He smiled slightly, it was unexpected and she just stared up, her face still a red. As soon as he smiled her aura went down completely, confirming what he expected. It was unusual. He knew already she didn't like him. She was extremely odd, the first woman to ever turn him down, yet he saw so much of her and she was always sauntering around him.

"Listen..." he said calmly taking her off guard. "I don't remember the code; we don't go on high alert often. You're going to have to stay the night." She widened her eyes at that as he turned away. His reliance was still partially off but right at that moment he slid it back on easily. As soon as he did the burnt gash in it closed up to cover his now healed wound. He walked towards his drawer and grabbed something out of it she couldn't see. When he turned she noticed it to be a simple shirt. Black and folded in his arms. "In code red you're supposed to sleep in your reliance but seeing as they need to be cleaned you can put this on. We have less than an hour before the power turns off completely and we won't be able to use our electronics, so we need to move quickly.

She stared at him a little shock that he was actually helping her. He seemed so calm which she didn't expect. Maybe he was bipolar? He walked towards the blank wall putting just a finger to it. It erupted like last time showing two double doors. "I can only access the bathroom right now, so you can get changed and take a shower. This way Tomorrow morning we can maybe try sneaking you out early, but I don't see it..." He trailed off as if the other bit of information was useless.

He didn't say much else; she stared at him as he waited for her to go off to the bathroom. She did after awhile. When she left the doors shut behind her. She stared at the pristine bathroom. Besides the contents of the first aid kit sitting around the sink it was all very clean, bigger then her bathroom and spacious. She rested the plain black shirt on the sink and sat down on the toilet. Everything was out for her to use, he had probably done that to ensure she wouldn't have to call him for his prints. After awhile of sitting and just soaking in everything he had said, she got up and walked into the shower, like usual the reliant began peeling off, and as it did she pushed it off completely and laid it on the floor. She took her shower quickly before coming out and searching around for some sort of towel. She didn't find one out in the open and she was forced to just walk soaking wet over to the sink and grab the shirt she was given.

She pulled it on soaking it completely before lifting it up again to dry her face. She stared at herself in the mirror, she was still so wet and the outline of her naked body could be seen in the thin black shirt. She didn't see it wise to go out like this. She had no intention of seducing Inuyasha, not if she expected to win him over. She needed another tactic. She turned looking around for something to dry her. She was still searching when the door to the bathroom reopened.

"We don't have that much time..." his words dropped when he took a good look at her. She was facing away from him, her long black hair dripping wet and curly down her back. The shirt stopped mid thigh, and when she felt the slight breeze she turned around hugging herself automatically.

"There's no towel." She said as she tried to pull the shirt down farther. She blushed as he looked over her. None of them said anything for awhile. He let his eyes glide over to the reliance.

"Why is the reliance so wet…? Why is the floor so wet?" He mumbled looking anywhere but at her. He already felt an intense heat somewhere south.

"There's no towel." She mumbled again. He walked deeper into the bathroom walking towards her. She was so sure he'd make his way to her, as soon as he got to the sink she closed her eyes expecting for him to embrace her but he didn't. He instead placed a hand to the wall leading to a little closet and grabbed a robe. She turned to face him. "I'd rather have a towel." She said and he pulled one out putting the robe back. "So..." She said and he tensed up. He didn't know why he did. He just knew something was extremely attractive about seeing her soaking wet in his ordinary training clothes. "Where am I sleeping?" She asked, and though he had set up a spot on the floor for himself, he was beginning to reconsider it. She had the towel now and was trying to desperately dry her hair.

He wanted to sleep with her, he really did, but he had given his tabs to Miroku, and he wasn't much for sharing girls like all the other agents. It was one of his setbacks, especially seeing as he wasn't one for dating either. He didn't believe in monogamy but on the same token he was territorial about the women he slept with. It was better to leave Kagome alone, especially seeing as she wasn't an actual agent, she didn't understand the rules, and he sort of hated her. Well, he didn't hate her; there was something about her that just really got to him. She really pressed his buttons in a way he couldn't quite explain, but he couldn't call it hate, not when he could be so annoyed with her one second then completely and irrevocably attracted to her in another. She had shown she had skill so he couldn't use the excuse that she was a waste of time or talentless. He was just ready to see what type of skill she truly had, and he wanted her to see him as a superior first before anything else. If he started a relationship with her, giving her personality, he could see how the lines could get muddy. She was a great manipulator and he was good at taking advantage of people, the two combinations just didn't mix. He had a hundred and ten reasons to remain abstinent, not just from her but from all the other agents. He told himself it wasn't because of Kikyo. He didn't feel anything lingering for her, he was positive. He just had to keep his mind on the task at hand. In a few months they'd all be ready to endure the hardest mission they'd ever been on, he couldn't afford any distractions.

"The bed." he said after awhile. "Dry yourself off, do not wet it." He warned. He didn't say anymore, and she just stared at him as he walked over to her reliance and picked it up. It was extremely wet and before he could ask why, she decided to tell him herself.

"I don't know how to take it off." She admitted. He didn't make eye contact. He was afraid if he did he'd lose his self control. "It only comes off when I'm taking a shower, and when...um..." she paused not knowing how to phrase it. It was awkward and she knew the only reason she was telling him this was because she wanted him to give her his attention. She didn't need to have sex with him like Inuyasha felt the need at the moment to sleep with her. She just desperately wanted to know she had the ability to evoke that kind of feeling in him. That's how she worked. There was something about him that challenged her. Almost as if he knew all of her plans. "You know when someone takes it off." That of course got his attention and he glimpsed at her before picking it up and walking out of the room. She knew it, he did...it was like he was on to her.

She quickly followed him watching wearily as he punched something in. "At the end of the day you're supposed to put your Reliance in this shoot, it'll clean it and send it back in the morning. But because it's high alert you're supposed to keep it on during the night and check the shoot in the morning for a new one. We trade them off bi-daily. She nodded staring at him as he dropped hers down the shoot and closed it. He checked the time by looking past her and at the desk clock. He didn't comment on anything, instead he turned towards the drawer and picked up something while heading to the bathroom.

She watched him go, the door closing behind him. The bed was out so she quickly sat on it knowing it would flip back up in a few seconds. Beside the bed was a mattress with sheets on it and a pillow. She looked down for a moment before looking up again to witness the bathroom doors sliding open. She only got a glimpse of him in his underwear, shirtless, before the lights went out. She could still soak up the image, he was so undeniably fit. His body so tone. She wanted to get a better look, but he made no move to turn the lights back on. "Uh... what just happened...?"

"The power goes off at nine." He stated as he walked forward setting something down and walking towards her. She couldn't see him at all, but he could see her. He was a hanyou and it came with being a youkai, he could see quite well in the dark. She was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring down at her hands. It wasn't until he began to descend on to his makeshift bed did she hear him and look down.

"You don't have to sleep down there." She said quickly making him pause in his spot. She knew she got his attention by the lack of movement. "I'll make room for you up here." She said and he caught the double meaning in what she said. He paused actually thinking it over, it was very tempting, actually too tempting. If he ever felt himself giving in to the temptation to sleep with her, he knew he'd make sure it was on his terms. It was dangerous to fully give in to Kagome. He didn't respond, instead he laid back down while she moved to the top of the bed. "We don't have to do anything... we can be mature about it, it can't be that comfortable down there."

"It's plenty comfortable." He said staring up at the dark ceiling. "And when did you start caring about my wellbeing."

"Well... I did get locked in here for worrying about your wellbeing, so I'd say awhile." She said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well you don't have to be concerned...in reality I don't truly know you. I hope you're aware of that. I don't consider you a friend... I don't understand the attachment or the nature of our relationship." He paused for a moment waiting for her to speak, she didn't though. "Well lack of a relationship. You know nothing about me, so you have no reason to be concerned."

"Well whenever I see anyone bleeding from a bullet wound I tend to be concerned no matter who they are." She mumbled. "I think it's the _humanity_ in me." He silenced completely at that, he understood what she truly meant; the statement definitely served as an insult, a cleverly built one too. "And if we don't know each other then I don't understand why you made it your duty to have sex with me... do you remember that..."

"Yeah I do..." He said placing his arms behind his back. "I don't know. That was a mistake." He admitted and for some reason that stung her ego uncontrollably. "I shouldn't have done that." He didn't say anything else.

After awhile the quiet got unbearable and she decided to speak up. "So..." she began making him open his eyes. He was attempting to sleep, though he couldn't. "How is being an agent like?" She asked. It was a stupid question but it eased the tension. "Is it like the movies?"

"I try not to watch TV." He said as his answer and she furrowed her eyebrows. "It's a lot of hard work; it needs all your time and effort. It's not a game and it's not fun, it puts you in life and death situations all the time. You have to know when to ignore the bullshit so you can focus on what's really important." He said and she narrowed her eyes having noticed the insult in his answer.

"What's that supposed to mean." She asked and he turned to his side wanting to end the conversation. "If you're trying to imply something just come out with it." She said sitting up in her spot. "I get it you think I'm some spoiled naïve shallow rich girl." She said. "I'm only fit to take advantage of."

"I didn't say that but if that's what you induced..."

"I only induced it because you implied it." She snapped and he just shrugged before closing his eyes. He heard her moving close to him for a moment. He didn't think anything of it till he felt her weight pounce a bit harshly on top of him. He turned quickly. She had purposely stepped on him entirely before walking over him and towards the left. As a reflex he grabbed hold of her foot at the ankle, making her freeze in her spot.

She almost fell abruptly, "What the hell are you doing." He snapped as she tried to get her footing.

"I'm sorry I need to use the bathroom. Did I step on you?" She asked mockingly and without warning he brought her down. She fell to the ground with a soft thud as he sat up in his seat. "Maybe you should watch where you lie." She said while pushing herself upwards. "Or perhaps watch what you say."

"Is that a threat?" He asked and she shrugged in the darkness. He could sense her aura rising, she had a very bad temper. He could see that now, the slightest mark on her integrity and she was literally steaming. "Am I wrong?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes not quite understanding. "Aren't you naïve and spoiled... or did the truth hit too close to home."

"You really don't know anything about me." She said countering him thoroughly."

"That's where you're wrong I know everything about you, down to your blood type."

"You think because you know stupid facts like my birthday and my blood type you know about me... about my personality who I am. You know my dad's income so you think what you want to think. Whereas I've made some conclusions about you as well, but I don't try to judge people by the situations there in."

"You have... why don't you indulge me?" He asked and she just stared at him. She could now make out some of his features; he was sitting back against the wall. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and the small blue aura that had just erupted through her body helped slightly. "I really want to know what you've found about me."

"I don't think you do." She said and he just stared at her waiting. "Well..." she began. "Besides the fact that your ego is gigantic in size. You think you're literally the best thing that's ever happened. You really believe deeply that you can have any girl you want just by looking at her. You're good at what you do granted, that simply makes you better. You have all these people who work with you but you don't give them the time of day because they're below you. So you sit down away from them and pray that none of them talk to you, but in reality the reason why you don't socialize is because no one would want to be around such an egotistical no it all chauvinistic jerk, so it makes it a lot easier to pretend you don't want to be around them." She spatted and he lifted both his eyebrows. She wasn't sure if any of it was accurate, the way people buzzed about Inuyasha, she was sure that they all pined to be closer to him, but she didn't care, when she got like this it just helped to derail the other person as much as possible.

"Oh and don't get me started on your personality, you're such a brute. It looks like you've been here way too long; you literally have no genuine feelings. You care about no one but yourself and you're not afraid to show it. And the worst part, you love to belittle people to compensate for it. It's that sort of attitude and total narcissistic thinking that had you here trying to have sex with me… when you don't even know me. You literally didn't care about my feelings and how it would affect me. You just love taking advantage of people...Did you ever think that maybe I wasn't attracted to you?" she asked..." Did you ever think that anyone could find you unattractive? So yeah maybe I'm a little spoiled, a bit naïve, and I'm way too concerned about what people think of me and what clothes I wear, I'd rather be like that any day then some self loving, no it all, dick." Her face was red and her breathing a bit spent. He just stared at her as she stared daggers at him.

"Are you done..?" He asked and she didn't reply. "I hope that tired you out enough to sleep." He said while sliding himself down into his sheets. She just stared at him as he laid back down completely unaffected. He literally did not care and something about that made her so unbelievably mad. Her blood scorched the aura got thicker encasing the room in blue and before he could sit up to examine her she launched herself at him.

"I hate you so much. I wish that miko would have shot right through your heart." She said while hitting him repeatedly on his back. The forces of the thrust were heated, but she did it so quickly that he couldn't feel the impacts of the burn. It wasn't too painful all he had to do was turn around and seize her by the waist. She pushed in his arms trying to hit him but he was much too strong and when he sat up he pinned her to his lap."You're such a stupid asshole; I can't wait to purify a bullet. When I do I'll make sure it goes straight through your heart." She was still kicking and thrusting, but he had a good hold of her. It would have been an even better one if he wasn't completely surprised by the attack all together. He never saw it coming. He slowly rose himself up and her too as she sprawled around wanting to get out of his hold. "Put me down!" She screamed. She was extremely hot, so hot in fact that he really wanted to heed her warnings, but he didn't want to risk her turning around and hitting him again. "I said put me down!"

"If I put you down will you leave me alone?" He asked.

"No!"

"Well then I'm not putting you down." She kept kicking for a while longer until finally she stopped. "Okay are you calm now?" He asked but all of a sudden he could feel his arms growing hotter and hotter till the room got a bright light blue and he had no choice but to put her down. She fell harshly on to the floor. He began rubbing his arms to fight the heat. "You're such a stupid immature little brat." He spatted. And she quickly rose up from her spot. He dropped his arms ready to combat her if she was going to launch towards him but she didn't. She just stomped past him towards the bed. He watched her as she climbed into the sheets and put them over her head. She didn't say anything or even acknowledge he existed, it wasn't until he returned to his own makeshift bed did he smell the fresh scent of salty tears.

!

!

!

He woke up extremely early, a lot of agents weren't aware of this because there had been very few high alerts over the past years, but the electricity began working around three or four in the morning, he used the time to get ready before the alarms signaled. As he rose he could see Kagome, she was wrapped in a ball in his sheets. Her whole body covered but her long hair that hung loosely in waves off to the side of the bed. She seemed to be very deep in sleep and he really didn't want to wake her. He walked quietly around the bed towards the bathroom. It was smart for agents to keep the doors on manual so they could use the bathroom during the night. They couldn't take showers unless they did it before nine or in the early morning like he was. The toilet was the one thing that worked throughout the night.

She moved silently and what happened last night played out in his head. It made him reconsider everything he thought about her. She was full on crazy, something he noticed about most mikos he came in contact with. She had gone through all that therapy according to her file but she still couldn't handle a couple punches to her self esteem. And though he thought nothing of it last night, she really hit to kill. He had burn bruises on his back where she widely began thrashing him. He should have been mad but he couldn't help the sudden surprise of actual sympathy come over him. Did he actually want to for the first time apologize to someone? Of course he wasn't going to, but the idea that he felt that she deserved one spooked him. Just more of a reason he was in unmarked territory when it came to her.

Something was definitely a bit off with her. Once he was done showering he stripped on a new Reliance from the shoot. It had been cleaned over last night and now was strapped with a mission belt. It was a belt customized for individual agents that swung like a sash around one shoulder. It had pockets containing things that could aid an agent according to his skills, weaknesses, and the terrain they were going to. Because it was fitted for high alert it had things to aid an individual agent in training. He pulled off Kagome's seeing her belt hanging neatly from the new Reliance, he already knew what that meant. Both Rin and Sesshomaru knew she had slept in his room. Sesshomaru would most likely over look it, perhaps ask him how she was in bed, assuming that he had actually slept with her, but Rin would get over weary and try keeping him as far away from Kagome as possible. Rin thought him to be the devil. That opinion of him might actually come in handy this time, seeing as he wanted Kagome as far from him on a personal level as possible.

He already knew what would be in Kagome's belt. It was most likely the same as Kikyo's. They didn't know her yet, so they had to improvise. He checked the clock again, it was almost five. He wanted to wake up Kagome, see if he could get a hold of Rin and open the doors early to avoid scandal. He walked over to her bed and quickly and roughly shook her. She didn't wake up, instead she just sprawled herself about facing upward now. He did the same thing again but still nothing, he had to all but push her off the bed to get her eyes to open, and when they did she still seemed to be in a dream state. "Kagome..." He said harshly making her eye him sleepily. "Wake up and get dressed. I'm going to try to open the doors early." He said but she just rotated in his bed. He stared at her, the sheets lifted up and the shirt she borrowed was now rising, revealing all of her legs and a part of her bare ass. It made sense; in the reliance it was required for agents to be nude. He had looked over that simple fact, but now she was wearing_ his _shirt, and for some reason that heated him up too no ends. He didn't say anything as he looked down at her. He could feel his stomach heating up, and though he knew he had to wake her, instead he cleared his throat for a moment, saying her name again. He didn't even try shaking her. He knew touching her would just help take him overboard.

He took a deep breath looking elsewhere as he lowered himself and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shook her again, being careful not to touch her directly. She moved suddenly, but he could see her opening her eyes. "Hey..." He said loudly, and as soon as she heard him, she woke up instantly. The realization of where she was sunk in, she reacted to the draft on her backside. She quickly tugged at the hem of her shirt. He watched her reddened face while she quickly sat down with her back against the bed post. He stared at her for a moment. She was pushing her long black hair out of her face. She seemed extremely embarrassed for some odd reason, he felt as if he should have been the embarrassed one, but she obviously wasn't aware of the heated feeling that went through him at the moment.

"I'm naked..." She muttered while looking up at him. He nodded slowly realizing that. He took a deep breath turning away from her. It sounded like an annoyed sigh, but in reality it was just him releasing his pint up emotions. He felt movement behind him, and before she could say anything else he turned to face her.

"Get dressed. I'm trying to get you out of here early." He said and she watched his back for a moment. He was walking forward. He had his reliance on, and was trying to grab his orb from his suit. It fell like a cube before turning into a square. He tried accessing Rin, but the cameras were still down. He was growing extremely frustrated, between the overwhelming attraction he felt for Kagome, and the conflicting need to get her out of here, he was beginning to lose his grip on things, he was starting to think about leaving her here, they had a bit over thirty minutes. What could _they_ do in that time? He turned partially seeing Kagome facing him with the mission belt in her hands. She had climbed off _his_ bed and was looking down at the belt. It was almost like she had no idea she was undeniably gorgeous.

He stared at her, just watching without a thought in his mind. She pushed a hand through her hair. It had dried throughout the night and was long, voluminous, and wavy down her back. When she pushed her hand up to touch her hair his shirt moved up revealing all of her bare thigh. She had no idea he was feeling the way he did, it was almost like she didn't seem to care or notice, she was more confused than anything. "What is this?" She asked while putting her hand down and touching the pockets to the belt unlocking them. There were funky looking buttons on them and she pushed them for a moment before pressing against the weird small pad at the top of them. Just like most things in the hi-tech building the pockets opened, and she looked inside finding small beads. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Uh..." he said making her look up, when she saw the way he was looking at her she narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk about those later. Get dressed..." He said making her drop her suspicious look, she didn't bother arguing either; she just took the reliance and headed towards the bathroom. He watched her as she left for a moment heading to the front door. He was going to try opening the doors again, but before he could the door slid open itself. He backed up, he wasn't too surprised, a bit caught off guard, but right in front of him Rin stood looking completely and utterly angered. She had on her reliance and her dark brown hair was just in a high ponytail.

He'd usually be upset to just see her letting herself in. Rin knew the codes to everyone's room, she stored the information in her gigantic size brain, she was a genius and she could easily store a large amount of information. He would've been a bit upset, but she looked amazing in her reliance, something he hadn't gotten used to completely. He smiled slightly at her and she rolled her eyes. "Where is she?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes playing dumb. "Don't play games, you couldn't just keep to yourself, you can have any other agent here...anyone in the whole building, why her? Why Kagome?" She asked while letting herself in. The doors slid open and she looked around for her. "Where is she?"

"She's getting dressed." He said and Rin just shook her head in complete anger. She walked towards the bathroom away from him. "You know what Rin… it's not what you think. We didn't do anything." He said, he didn't care if Rin thought he had slept with her, but for Kagome's sake he'd explain. He could picture word getting out that he had sex with her. Ayame and Sango would run their damn mouths. He already knew that would upset Kagome, and she wouldn't be able to train.

"Okay then why did she spend the night?" She asked turning to face him. It was the first time she realized the mattress lying on the ground. The sheets were on top of them and they looked a bit discarded. She narrowed her eyes seeing that he might actually be telling the truth.

"Because she wouldn't leave me alone, she insisted on trying to fix my wound from yesterday, and she got stuck in here. I couldn't remember the damn codes to dispatch the security setting." He said and Rin shifted her eyes to his chest. If he had any still healing wounds the reliance would have allowed an open space to let them heal, but it seemed completely covered up.

"Did she do it?" Rin asked in shock, walking forward. She knew a bit about healing youkais and almost nothing about hanyous. Inuyasha allowed her to lean forward towards his chest, and he just stuck an eyebrow up. She placed a hand on his ribcage, poking around, trying to find a tender spot, but he didn't show pain, and everything seemed unbelievably firm….

"Rin..." He said and she looked up. Her face turned completely red when she realized what she had just been doing. He ignored it, if there was one thing he was used to, it was the attraction that most women had over him. It always caused them to react stupidly to things that were just casual. It was fine that she had touched him. She didn't have to act like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. "Yeah..." he said, "she did," Rin widened her eyes in shock.

"Really...wow...she's that strong..." She mumbled while mentally checking that on her list. It took a fairly strong miko to be able to heal wounds; of course it all depended on the wound and the person. To heal a youkais injury would be a lot simpler than healing a human's. Demons of course healed on their own a lot faster.

Inuyasha backed up slightly, "well she said she could only heal wounds done by other mikos." He said and Rin thought that over.

"Okay well...we'll have to teach her to heal other wounds." She said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to go about doing that? Do I look like a miko to you?" He asked and she shrugged.

"We'll get another agent to teach her..."

"Yeah Rin...if we had another agent capable enough to heal wounds, then we'd have her in Kagome's position...I'm not even sure if Kikyo knew how to do it." He mumbled and Rin seemed surprised by that. She didn't quite understand miko abilities too. It seemed like something that she'd have to learn up on.

"Wait, I thought that all mikos had the ability to heal wounds...you know depending on the wound itself." He shook his head and she furrowed her eye brows in confusion. "Yeah...it only depends on the mikos strength...that alone determines rather or not she can heal greater wounds, but the ability is universal."

"No it's not Rin..." Inuyasha said stopping her rant. He let his eyes look towards the bathroom wall. He knew Kagome would be coming out in less than thirty seconds. "They teach the ability as if every miko is able to do it, but it's not actually universal. Only a few are able to, if whoever taught her how to heal had known she had the ability... then she could of learned how to do more than miko inflicted wounds... she's' not well trained in the area, which is common, it's a very rare ability to possesses." Rin seemed still so confused and she was about to say something when the bathroom door opened.

Kagome was dressed in her reliance. Her long black hair was in a ponytail that trailed down her back. She was holding the mission belt in her hands. Besides the fact that she was imaginably gorgeous, something that he was teaching himself to get used to, he also noticed something different in her aura. He couldn't point out what it was exactly, he wasn't too accustomed to her scent or power. Rin turned to face her and smiled as soon as she took her in. "Good morning Kagome..." Rin said causing her to jolt her head forward.

"Oh hi Rin...I didn't even notice you...I was in my own little world." She said and Rin grinned. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to get you. I got word early this morning you were in Inuyasha's bunk so..." Kagome's smile disappeared suddenly, hoping Rin didn't think she had slept with him. For some reason when agents found out she was involved with Inuyasha, they began spreading rumors about her, but she didn't have to worry about Rin though. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was afraid who ever she heard the news from might.

"It's not what you think..." She said quickly and Rin nodded.

"Inuyasha told me...don't worry we'll avoid scandal. We still have about a half an hour till everyone reports down for training. If we get you to your bunk you won't have to worry about it." She said and Kagome just nodded before shifting her eyes towards Inuyasha. He was looking at her; actually he was doing more than that. He was staring at her, gawking even, he had been doing it since she left the bathroom, but she was now noticing it. When she finally saw him and took in his staring face, he quickly looked away making her narrow her eyes again. "I have a question to ask before we go? Inuyasha says you have the ability to heal wounds?"

"Not all wounds..." She said quickly. "Just ones that mikos do...I learned it in school during my training." She said deciding she'd just let whatever the staring thing he was doing go.

"All the mikos in your school learned it? Can they all do it?" She asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know...we learned how to do it, but we never demonstrated it. It was just sort of like a lesson, we didn't practice very much...other mikos must know more. I've tried healing other wounds, but I'm not able too." She said while looking back down at the belt. "What is this...one of the pockets are filled with beads."

"It's a mission belt...wait how did you know you could only heal miko wounds?" Rin asked and she looked up catching the interest in their expression. She didn't understand why though. It was sort of a known fact that mikos were able to heal wounds.

"Uh...I don't know... when I was younger sometimes I'd burn people, and I was able to heal them, but one time my brother or someone came to me with a paper cut, and I couldn't do it." She said and Inuyasha smiled slightly at her answer, it was of course a sadistic grin, he didn't really smile to show actual happiness.

"Why would you burn people?" He asked knowingly, and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's hard sometimes to not hurt stupid people…I know _you'd_ understand that…you do remember last night right?" She asked and his grin disappeared making Rin throw a very questioningly look her way. "I don't know...I didn't really care to learn anything else anyway. I'm sure if I was paying more attention in class I'd know more..."

"Not necessarily..." Rin said. "According to Inuyasha it's taught a lot, but only a few mikos have the capability." Kagome shook her head not believing that. "That's what Inuyasha says, but of course I'll look in to it."

"No, it's not that I don't believe him, it's just that, every miko class I've been in it's always been the same. Some of us can do some things and some of us can't do others." She said while letting her eyes shift elsewhere. "Some girls could barely do anything at all, so we really don't show our skills; we just sit and get taught." She said and Rin looked towards Inuyasha.

"Really they don't split you up into classes based on ability..."

"They don't really know our ability," She said with a shrug and Inuyasha threw Rin a look that showed that he was very obviously right. He turned around grabbing his mission belt and attempting to attach it to his chest.

"A lot of times the standard classes for mikos are only made in order to control their powers. They are not made to develop their abilities." He said and Kagome stared at him wondering how he would know that. It had her thinking. Maybe he was right? There weren't a lot of demonstrations given in miko classes. She only really got to use her power when they taught her how to relinquish it. For instance in archery she was always taught to lower her aura before shooting. "It's just a myth..." he clarified. "Not all mikos can actually do it."

"But I can..." Kagome said interrupting him. He turned from Rin to her. "So I can probably heal any type of wound...I just need to be taught?" She asked while waiting for one of them to confirm her thoughts. No one said anything and she shifted her eyes to Rin. She didn't seem sure at all so she looked over at Inuyasha for the answer. He seemed to know a lot about the subject. Kagome was beginning to understand that he seemed extremely educated on Mikos. He was the one teaching her how to purify a bullet, and now he seemed to know more than she did.

He looked away from her again, looking towards Rin to continue his conversation. "It should be...well its naturally easier for her to heal miko inflicted wounds, but she should be able to heal other wounds."

"So you can teach me?" She asked and he spared her a glimpse. She seemed so intrigued all of a sudden. Kagome didn't seem to really care or have any interest in her talents as a miko. He understood that about her, she really didn't have an interest in anything but what he considered to be extremely shallow, but even though he knew a lot about mikos. He wasn't sure he'd be able to teach a skill like that.

"No..." He stated and he could see her confusion. "Do I look like a miko to you?" He asked again and she seemed to want to argue that, but Rin interrupted.

"Well I can get Sesshomaru...he has the files, we'll find an agent who can." She said while turning around to exit the room. Kagome let her eyes follow her for a second before quickly going after her. Inuyasha turned to watch her go, realizing something.

"Wait..." He said and she turned quickly looking his way.

"Meet me at the running gate..." He told her and he could see the confusion on her face. He swore Rin hadn't done anything to inform her about procedures, she acted more like a friend then an adviser. "When the alarm rings come back to my room, don't be late either." He said and she narrowed her eyes. He took a step forward, "actually don't go anywhere, we have around twenty minutes left, I need to..."

"Actually..." she said cutting him off. She was backing up as he talked. "I have to talk to Rin." He looked like he might want to fight her on that, but before he could say anything she slipped out of his room. She took off down the hall meeting Rin before she could enter a shuttle. She was pushing in an abnormal amount of numbers just like Inuyasha had been doing the night before. "Rin..." She called out making her turn to face her. She stopped punching in digits and turned around completely.

"I totally forgot to unarm your room so you can get in." Rin said while stepping forward. Of course like usual she was in a hurry to speak with Sesshomaru. When she had gone to talk to him earlier, he just informed her abut Inuyasha and Kagome, and went on to answer some calls. She knew she shouldn't expect more from him, she liked the way he looked at her now, but it was wearing off quickly, and she didn't know what else to expect. Pursuing Sesshomaru now was actually sort of stupid on her part. Red alert was starting, she had too much to worry about and so did he.

"Oh yeah…I know, but that's not what I meant." She said while following Rin back to her room. "Have you seen Sesshomaru today?" She asked and Rin quickly tensed up and gave Kagome an uncomfortable look. "You're wearing your reliance again…you look good. You want me to do your make up." She asked and Rin quickly turned to face her.

"Sshh…" she said while looking around the empty hallway. She was more concerned with Inuyasha hearing, his room was the only open one in the hall. "We can talk about you know who later…" She whispered and Kagome looked around following her eyes, before setting them back on her. "And no…It'll be fine…I have to train today so…"

"Oh you're training too?" She asked, and Rin just nodded, she looked like she was in a hurry to do something, and Kagome knew what it was. "Okay so there's no way we can somehow ditch this red alert training thing right? I can go down and talk to Sesshomaru…"

"Kagome no…" Rin said while turning around again. She began punching codes in and Kagome just stared at her in a very perplexed way. "High alert is extremely serious Kagome…everything has to be in order, and right now you can't be out in the hall…" She said and that just made Kagome a bit suspicious.

"Okay I get it…well is there a way that I can maybe sit it out… I'm exhausted…and I'm not up for running four miles." She said. And Rin backed up as her door began to slide open.

"I don't think so…"

"What do you mean you don't think so…it'll be fine…I feel like I'm going to pass out…" She said and although that was an exaggeration it was somewhat true. Her aura was down from using her energy last night, sometimes when she got angry she'd use a large amount of it and it tired her out a bit.

"Kagome I'm sorry, but there is nothing you or I can do. You have to train." She said and she knew Kagome wasn't used to being told she couldn't do something. And maybe if she talked to Sesshomaru she'd get what she wanted, she was good at getting what she wanted, but they had less than fifteen minutes now, so they couldn't chance it. "I'll see you at breakfast; you have around eleven minutes." Kagome walked into her room and Rin threw her a grin. She didn't return it she just let the door close and turned away going for the bed. It was of course closed and she put a hand to the wall wanting to open it, but the wall flashed red before going back to normal.

"You have to be kidding me…" She said. Her room was bare and she knew because of this stupid red alert nothing would work. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. She laid her head back and stared forward towards the opposite wall. She could feel herself doze off slightly when she noticed something in a silver case. She narrowed her eyes and crawled suddenly for it. Her room was extremely bare besides a couple things she left on the floor off to the side. The room hadn't yet sucked it up and placed it in its proper spot. She sat on her knees picking up the metal case, and just like that she remembered what it was.

It was the gift Rin gave her. She sighed opening it and looking at the gloves. They were black and opened at the knuckles allowing her fingers to be shown. She didn't understand exactly what they were for, but just out of curiosity she undid the Velcro straps and pulled on the thin gloves. They blended in with the reliance pretty well, almost like they came together, but as she examined them fully she began to feel a bit different. At first she was a little exhausted, but all of a sudden she felt a lot better like she had taken a nap or had a rather large cup of coffee. She stared at the gloves wondering if they had anything to do with it. She thought maybe it was all in her head, but on the palms of the glove was a small cursive 'M' and it shined blue. "Wow…" she mumbled. She opened the case again wanting to fine instructions, but she didn't see any. She felt instantly guilty for considering the gift useless at first.

She automatically wished she could thank Rin. She wondered how long they lasted for? How did they work? It was all confusing, but she knew better to ask, everything in the building worked in a way she couldn't quite describe. She placed the metal case back on the floor and just like that the room sucked it in, it did the same to Sango's gift. She had left her moms gift on the ground as well and the room quickly took that too. Later she'd be able to find them in one of the drawers. She decided that since she was filled with energy she'd explore the weird belt she was given, but before she could even go for it the room began to rapidly flash red. She stood up obviously alarmed, she went for the door and all of a sudden a loud shrieking noise started sounding. She could feel her heart begin beating and she placed a hand on the wall wanting her room to open, but before it could the walls of her room began to quickly lower into the floor. Her room became completely bare the side that led to the bathroom disappeared; everything began to shift around her. She didn't know exactly what to do, but as soon as the walls were gone she could easily identify other agents. She could see them standing right in front of the last remaining wall. They were facing forward, and she didn't want to seem out of place, but she was still surprised that her room had turned into just another section of the hall. It now seemed as if the hall had just gotten wider, and although everyone waited patiently in position for something, she had no idea what it was, they never turned to face her, even though she knew they could see her.

She quickly went for her belt sitting on the floor where her bed would have been. Then she walked forward towards the last remaining wall. "Hello agents…" A robotic woman's voice said. "You have successfully entered the first day of red alert, please quickly get to the running gates, you have twenty minutes." Just like that the wall opened and she stared forward. She had the belt lying on her shoulder. Every agent seemed to have it skillfully hanging like a sash around their abdomen and left shoulder. She didn't know how to place it there but lucky for her standing with his arms across on the opposite section of the hall was Inuyasha. He didn't wait for the wall to go up completely before quickly meeting her in just a few strides.

She wasn't as surprised to see him as she felt she should have been, but as soon as the walls on each of the agents rooms went up completely they all formed a well organized line, and the hall became extremely filled with walking people. All of them wearing the reliance, all of them with the sash placed correctly on them. "I told you to stay." He said between clenched teeth. She was too preoccupied by everything going on; though all the agents were in organized lanes staring forward, a few did turn to look at her and Inuyasha. That was exactly what she needed. She could already picture them forming opinions and turning them into gossip.

"Yeah so I can hear their gossip." She said and he looked down at her. He turned seeing the agents walking past them. He didn't really care about what they said about him. But He honestly did hate when people placed him in the center of their topics and life. He liked to fly under the radar, but something always brought him back to center eventually. He sighed while grabbing her belt from her shoulders and quickly fixing the straps before placing it on her shoulders and turning behind her to strap up the back. He didn't think anything of it, but while tightening it slightly he could feel her tense up and he automatically realized how odd ithe whole thing was. He backed up slightly. "Thanks…" She said but he didn't respond. Instead he walked forward.

"Follow me…" He said and she of course did. He didn't join the line of agents; instead he walked off to the side in between the open spaces that once were agent's rooms. They did that for awhile, he was walking extremely quickly and she was trying to keep up while looking over at everyone. At the front of the line the agents were placing their hands on the side of the wall making a pad appear. As soon as they did the wall opened up and they headed down a flight of stairs. Inuyasha quickly walked past them off to the center towards the shuttle. He placed his hand on the wall then thought about something for awhile before placing it into a pad. The pad flashed red telling him whatever he just put in was wrong. He cursed under his breath, but he tried it again, this time it shown green and he stepped to the side wanting her to go in first.

"Thank you…" She said in an overly enthusiastic voice, she was obviously mocking him. He wasn't voluntarily nice enough to hold doors open, but they didn't have too much time so he wanted to make sure she was moving quickly. He rolled his eyes at the comment, he obviously didn't mean for the gesture to seem polite at all, but he didn't comment on it.

"Okay…" he said, and as he walked in the elevator he realized that her aura was up significantly. He could identify the changes completely, yet it seemed a lot stronger. He looked over at her for a moment. She was staring forward just looking around; he didn't say anything to her, though he was slightly confused. He walked forward placing digits into the buttons off to the side. He still couldn't remember what the codes were for high alert, but luckily the shuttle was working on his own passwords, so he didn't have to worry about it. "I'm going down to Sesshomaru's office…" He said as he waited for the shuttle to start up. He needed to find out the codes for high alert, and he didn't have too long to get them. He paused for a moment as the shuttle began to rattle before dropping down with extreme speed. He wasn't very affected by it but Kagome had to wrap her hands around her stomach again. She was wondering when she'd get used to it.

The shuttle stopped and they ended up at the end of a long familiar hall. She knew the hall ended at Sesshomaru's office, but it was usually filled with cubicles off to the side, but they were all gone. There was a wall up now where they would have been, and the hall was now extremely small, it was just a lone narrow pathway. When they got to the end of the hall there was no double doors, there was nothing. Inuyasha placed his hand on the blank wall. A dark red line took the outline of his palm. That's all he had to do, there was no additional digits to put in. The doors appeared just like that and he easily opened it wanting to go in. Kagome followed and he stopped before she could go in fully. "No…" he said turning to face her. "You stay out here and wait…" He stated and she backed up a bit surprised at that. She narrowed her eyes and he could tell she was going to say something smart so he interrupted. "I don't care…stay…" He said and she took a step forward, he was beginning to understand her scents and her aura now. It spiked and he just smiled smugly. "Stay…" He stated before turning around.

He moved forward to face his brother; he was sitting in his office chair staring at him. He had a knowing smile on his face and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think." He said quickly.

"All I know is this morning I got a message that there were two agents in one room." He said suddenly, and he knew that he had gotten the information from the building's system. "Normally I'd be upset by that, but you can imagine when I found out who it was…"

"It's not what you think…" He repeated again before walking towards him and taking a quick seat at the edge of a chair.

"Well you should explain…"

"I don't really have time, but I do need some of the codes for code red, I forgot them." He stated and Sesshomaru nodded quickly backing up in his seat and going to a conveniently placed drawer. He grabbed a few things from it then turned to face his brother.

"Rin was just here…" He said telling Inuyasha that he obviously knew nothing had happened between him and Kagome, though he could understand why Sesshomaru was still very spectacle. They were in the middle of high alert and they had give or take less than fifteen minutes before they had to start their runs, and though she should have been at the running gate stretching, he had brought her with him. He was now wondering why he did that. "Well she told me Kagome successfully healed your wound completely yesterday." He said, and Inuyasha just nodded. He didn't have time to talk about this. He also didn't feel like talking about Kagome and her talents. He wasn't in the mood for that. "Well that's quite an accomplishment don't you think…how is she, is she drained of power? I've heard that…"

"She's fine…" he said, but at that moment he realized something. Her aura actually seemed higher, which he was now realizing was a bit weird. A lot of times when it came to mikos, they weren't very good at controlling a concentration of power; they couldn't release their energy in a steady enough flow to conserve it throughout the day. It was an easy enough skill, but it had to be learned, and because they were taught from an early age to relinquish their powers, it would be like starting from the beginning with Kagome. If she had been an agent from birth like Kikyo than she would of learned it years ago.

"Well that's great…the only problem is we don't have any other agents who can teach her how to heal wounds. That's a skill we could really use. I can send for someone, but we're in code red. I'm not sure we can get someone now. We can postpone the first initial attack…"

"Hell no…" Inuyasha said sitting up. He grabbed the packet of papers his brother had been handing him. "We're already delayed; I think we should be pushing past this, getting out of code red as fast as possible." He said.

"Well maybe…" Sesshomaru said, and he was a little surprised that Sesshomaru seemed to agree. "I do have an idea. But right now, since the attack yesterday, I'm a bit wrapped up. I have to recircuit everything." He said and Inuyasha knew what he meant without added explanation. After what happened yesterday, Kikyo was on the enemy's side, she was under contract and a top agent; she basically knew every password they had, but not the high alert codes, which is why it was a great defense to stay in code red till they were ready to attack.

"Well what's the plan?" His brother asked… Sesshomaru seemed to be getting something out when red lights flashed and the announcement came on reminding them they had only ten minutes. Inuyasha sighed; he didn't have too much time.

"You can come back up here at breakfast…" He said, and he just nodded. He took the papers with him. "Don't forget to shred them when you're done." Sesshomaru reminded.

"I'll burn them." He said as his answer. He quickly walked towards the door, and to his surprise Kagome's scent wasn't completely noticeable to him. That basically meant she wasn't pressed against the door trying to listen in. He opened the door looking for her. She was off to the side leaning against one of the walls. When she saw him she turned to face him. Her aura was still up, she wasn't upset though, it was just unusually high. He was wondering why. "We're going to run ten miles today…" He told her and she widened her eyes. The first time she ran was around a week ago, she had ran four miles, he'd usually keep it to four or five, but she seemed like she'd be able to do it. Her aura was strong.

"Ten…." She said, and he just nodded while walking past her. She followed quickly. "Ten…that's impossible, the most I've ever ran is one and a half, and just a week ago you made me do four and I didn't even run all of it." She said and he thought back to that day. She had stopped around two and a half…he himself ran a lot more than that. Today he'd only run ten, but he was used to running at least twenty for warming up, but he was a youkai, she wasn't.

"Maybe…seven…" He mumbled, and she was surprised that he'd actually lower the number. "We'll see." She stopped talking suddenly. He seemed to be in his own world. Instead of taking the shuttle they went down a flight of stairs. She walked side by side with him. He was deep in thought and when they got to the bottom flight there were two thick doors. He opened them quickly. He didn't bother holding it open for her, she had to thrust her whole weight to push it open and allow herself through. He was thinking about what he'd do for her training. She had good form when running. She just wasn't trained to run long distances. A human could run quite long distances when trained, a youkai about twice that amount, a miko could probably do fairly more than a well trained human. They had an excess energy flow helping them. He didn't think she could conserve her energy well enough to do ten miles though; he didn't want her to be too exhausted. She was pretty powerful now, considering that it was fairly early in the morning and she had used a lot of her energy to heal him, maybe she did know how to use a steady flow of energy. She was powerful enough miko to probably never exhaust completely. He could tell that already, but he just needed to get a better _feel_ of her.

They were walking outside in the dark. It was still four something in the morning, she was surprised seeing as she didn't typically wake up this early, but she still seemed pretty energized. She looked down at her gloves. The stitched _'M'_ was still shining blue on the palms. She wasn't too sure, but she thought that had something to do with all her energy. It didn't take long for them to get to a large field. It was the same one she had ran in before. But this time it was filled with a large amount of other agents. They were all stretching around the field and when they got there a few of them turned to look. "Stretch…" Is all he stated but she was more concerned at looking around to find someone familiar. "Kagome…stretch…stop looking around." He told her and she turned to face him. "We have around ten minutes now to get ready and meet at the gate." He said. She could see some of the agents lining up at the start of the track. Some other agents lined up in the middle of the track, off to the side was an actual gate. She hadn't noticed it the first time she ran.

"Okay…quick question…" She said looking at the agents who were stretching on the center of the track. She found all of them familiar, even though she was pretty far from them. She thought she saw Rin talking with Sango…that sort of made her mad. "Why are they in the middle and everyone else is on the track?"

"Top agents run a separate coarse than other agents" He said and she narrowed her eyes. "We're actually going over there in a minute, so stretch and meet me at the end of the line." He said and she just sighed watching as he left her. She felt awkward now. She could see agents lining up at the start of the track, some of them talked, some just stared at her. She waved and a couple waved back, but others just turned away. Nothing was the same since that night at the club. Ayame and Sango had ran their mouths off, and now everyone seemed to hate her. The agents at the starting line were separated. Youkais lined up to the right, there was also a middle lane for what she thought were maybe mikos. There was a third line too, but she thought maybe just humans. She wasn't really sure, but that's what it seemed like.

The robotic woman came on again saying they had less than five minutes. She sighed wanting to just go to the middle of the track with Rin, but she noticed Inuyasha who was in the middle now. He was standing alone, but that monk she had met awhile ago was making his way towards him. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice though. He was just staring at her. When he saw her looking back he gave her a look, then placed his right arm in his left hand, stretching it. He was obviously telling her to stretch and she turned away as her response. She hated it, because she was alone, everyone was just staring at her. It wasn't until the robotic woman began counting down from thirty did Inuyasha sign for her to come. She quickly did feeling everyone's eyes on her. She could see the monk still talking but Inuyasha gave him a sturdy annoyed look, and he quickly walked away. He waved at her before he did, and she just waved back.

Everyone lined up in two seprate lines. She seemed more concerned with trying to reach Rin who lined up adjacent with Sango. She groaned a bit upset by that. The robotic woman was at ten and he turned and faced her. "Focus…" He said and she eyed him. "Focus, and line up straight…you're getting ready to run." He said, and she furrowed her eyebrows. He cracked his neck suddenly relaxing himself. The robotic woman counted down to one, and just like that sirens began to ring and everyone took off running. The group of agents at the start of the track did as well and it didn't take long for her to realize the gates had opened and everyone in her line had taken off. She ran forward too, but she wasn't in the business of sprinting like some people did, instead she just jogged, pacing herself. Rin, Sango, and Miroku were doing the same, and surprisingly so was Inuyasha, but he was only doing it to keep up with Kagome. He wanted to examine her and how she ran.

They all jogged past the gates and to her surprise the entrance of the woods. The ground itself wasn't exactly paved, but it was cleared enough for them to run side by side, but in a line of two. She didn't know exactly why she was upset that Rin was talking to Sango and Ayame, though Ayame had ran forward already, she was off to the distance, Rin and Sango were jogging with little effort in front of her, and Miroku in front of them. All the demons were ahead, but surprisingly Inuyasha was still beside her. He could tell her mind was on something else completely. She was pacing herself well; she was good at pacing herself. The trail they were on was a few miles long, but it had a lot of exits, so when they got to the seven mile mark, depending on how she was holding herself up they would stop.

They jogged like that for awhile, and she was going on the third mile mark, the terrain wasn't very difficult, but by the five mile mark it did get a bit rough. The hills got higher, she didn't seem too tired out though. She was actually running faster. "Pace yourself…" He reminded her. And she turned slightly to look at him.

"I am… I just…I have to talk to Rin…" She said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You have to do that now?" He asked and she realized what he was getting at, though she didn't care. She just jogged quicker before calling Rin's name. Both she and Sango turned, and when Sango noticed her she just turned around and ran faster towards Miroku.

Rin turned and smiled… "Hi Kagome…your doing great…" She called out.

"Yeah thanks…can I talk to you?" She asked and Rin seemed uncertain about that.

"At breakfast okay…" She called out and Kagome narrowed her eyes as Rin turned forward and continued jogging. She didn't seem to want to take that as an answer. And she increased her speed, but Inuyasha quickly called for her.

"If you catch up with Rin, you'll be running twelve miles…" He warned, and she slowed down significantly. "That's better…" he said obviously happy that she was taking actual direction from him. "If you leave, then I'll be all alone…" He mocked sarcastically and she sighed loudly looking away. She was a bit surprised at how well she was doing. She felt like it had everything to do with the gloves.

"So…." She said after some time. He didn't say anything though, so she decided it was okay to continue. "How many miles have we done?" She asked.

"No talking." He said and she groaned. She really hated this, she really disliked him. She had a lot of time to think though. Usually she'd be trying to control her breathing when running, but she was filled with energy. She felt like she could run a million and one miles. She was breathing easily, she could increase her speed, it was all so easy. She didn't speak to Inuyasha, but she could think clearly finally, and by the time she began seeing the exit of the woods and a spacing of the trees, she felt amazing and proud of herself because the sun had come up which meant she had been running for awhile. No one slowed down though they just took off down a hill towards a large body of water, she saw the whole thing as an adventure, she wanted to see what it led down too. She wanted to go down towards the water as well, but before she could go Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. She spun rapidly, but when he touched her he backed up. "Shit…" He cursed looking down at his hands. She had burned him…

"What's wrong?" She asked looking over at him. Her aura had spiked to an all time high, and she was extremely heated to the touch. He rubbed his hands together trying to distinguish the heat, but he couldn't completely. He looked over at her and she could tell he was really mad but he took a deep breath and faked calmness. He really hated the fact that as a miko she was all over the fucking place. She could barely contain her energy. He just took it as a defense mechanism. Maybe she was deep in thought and she heated up in surprise. He wasn't going to scream, though he wanted to, he decided to hold it in.

"Ten miles…" He said turning around and heading off to the side.

She didn't know what he meant at first, but she let it soak in and she yelped in happiness. "I did ten miles…" She said. He just rolled his eyes. "Did I do well…did I make good time…I'm filled with energy…" She said but he clenched his jaw to stop himself from going off.

"Well that's good, because we're going to try to purify a bullet again…" He said and she nodded. She felt like she could do anything at that moment. They walked a few ways into a hidden building she hadn't noticed at first. He had to put in codes he couldn't remember, so he took out the papers Sesshomaru gave him from a pocket of his sash. Once he opened the door the room was dark but as soon as she walked in the lights turned on and they were just in a shooting cage again. It wasn't the same one she had been in at first. Actually she wasn't sure.

"You know…" she said with a smile on her face. He looked over at her, but when he caught her fully he looked away. He thought he was getting used to her appearance wise. Even though she had been running, she was still gorgeous, her ponytail had fallen slightly and flowed down past her shoulders to her waist. She had sweat dripping around her neck, but that wasn't exactly a turn off for him, it was actually more of a turn on then anything. "That's the longest I've ever ran…I'm super proud of myself…" She said and he sighed while going off towards a closet. He put digits into a pad and pulled out what looked like a gun. She stared at him as he grabbed a box of something else. He opened up a pocket in his mission belt and placed the box into it. He had the papers his brother gave him in the same pocket, so he had to push it in to make way for both of them.

"Okay...We'll try this for a moment, and if you can't do it then we'll go back to the bow and arrow…" He said and she nodded while taking a deep breath. He looked over at her. "Here…" He threw the gun towards her. She screamed and jumped to the side. The gun of course fell to the ground and she gulped looking up at him. He looked annoyed, but surprisingly amused too. She took a moment to grab it from its handle and look it over. "It's on safety…" He said and she nodded. "Get in position." She walked over to the target and sort of stood there. He narrowed his eyes before walking towards her. "This is postion...go ahead and place the gun in both of your hands." He said and she nodded. "Feet shoulder length apart." He watched as she did that too. He walked towards her, and he didn't think anything of it, but he placed his hands on her hips and aligned them. She tensed up, and just like earlier it became awkward. "Just…uh…your legs are too far apart." He said backing up suddenly.

She nodded and he watched as she rotated herself. "Okay that's good…" He said, though he could see some things that weren't really accurate, but he didn't know how to fix it without touching her. And though he worked with a lot of people, his dad recruited some of the brats at the boarding school sometimes, and he had to train them, he never cared about making physical contact, but with Kagome it was different. He had no idea why, but it just was. "I don't want you to worry about hitting the target." He told her, and though he didn't want to touch her because of the strange feeling that went through him he did place his hands on her arms positioning them the way he wanted them to go. "Just think about purifying the bullet…" He said and she nodded while rotating herself. He noticed quickly she was pushing forward a bit too much and he slipped his hands on her waist rising her. "And then aim the gun where you want the bullet to go." He whispered, and that feeling came back, it was a warm feeling that made the hair on his neck rise, but for her it was completely hot, and it took over her stomach.

"Okay…" she whispered… "Can I shoot now?" She asked, and he noticed what she was asking, he had his arms around her for a bit too long, but he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah…when you're ready…" He cleared his throat and backed up. She narrowed her eyes and pressed on the trigger, but nothing happened, just a soft click. He smiled slightly at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"I…uh…it's not working…"

He walked over to her and took the gun. "It's still on safety." He said and she watched as he flipped something up and handed it to her. She laughed nervously taking it from him and turning around again. He watched as she placed herself back in the previous position she once was. "Watch your legs." He reminded her, and she waited for him to put his hands on her hips again, but he didn't. She moved in slightly and he waited for her to shoot the gun. It was then when he realized something. "You know what… wait." He backed up and went to the closet. He grabbed some earmuffs and turning to face her with them. "You might need these…" He said and she nodded agreeing.

"And the goggles…" She asked and he just shook his head like he didn't want to be bothered with them. She nodded while turning back around. He walked over to her handing it and she smiled. "Thanks…" he looked away at that but she didn't seem too effected by it. "You know…you're being a lot nicer today…" She said and he just gave her a look. "No really…I mean you're no welcome committee, but this is a lot better than last time. Or actually you know what." She said while thinking it over for a moment. "A lot better than earlier today too..." He thought that over knowing exactly what she was talking about. He remembered how rude he was towards her the first time she trained. He wasn't sorry for it, though he had known he was being unusually rude. "You should act like this more often…"

"You know I'm as nice as you are corporative." He said standing off to the side and watching her. She was adjusting the earmuffs on her ears before facing the target again.

"Really" she said. And he just nodded. "Well you know when you were really nice?" She asked pushing the earmuffs off to face him. "That time I came into your classroom…you remember…I came into your classroom with Rin a few weeks ago. You were super nice that night." She said sarcastically. "Oh yeah that's right... you wanted to get into my pants…" she said bluntly. "I should have been super_ corporative_ then…you would have been a saint now." He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes with extreme aggravation.

"Can you just shoot the damn gun?" He snapped and she smiled slightly while turning around. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. She was still very interested in trying to win him over, but he just had this way of pressing her buttons, and she couldn't resist retaliating. She went back to the target positioning herself for the third time and staring at the target. She narrowed her eyes than counted to three before pressing down on the trigger. The bullet hit something, but it wasn't the middle of the target. She turned around watching Inuyasha. He didn't seem very annoyed anymore. He seemed more confused than anything. When he realized she was staring at him his expression changed. He looked over at her. "What the hell was that?" He asked and she bit her lip feeling obviously embarrassed.

"You told me that I didn't have to hit the target." She said and he walked forward.

"Yeah…but you didn't use any energy. There was no aura…" She seemed confused by that and he narrowed his eyes. "The object of this is to purify a bullet. You are aware of that. I didn't bring you to the shooting cage so you could shoot for fun or insult me and my personality." He said referencing to what she just said earlier.

"Well you didn't say that."

"It was implied." He let a shockingly handsome sadistic grin take over his face. "I should probably start spelling things out for you. I mean I do take you for an idiot, just not this dumb."

"Hardy har har…" She said sarcastically. It wasn't the reaction he expected. He would have thought she'd get extremely mad, but she was always confusing him in different ways when it came to her personality. He decided he'd just settle with the fact that he didn't know her well enough. "Well let me try it again." She said light heartedly, and he was surprised by that too. She didn't seem too offended by his insult at all.

"Are you sure you can?" He asked, but she didn't say anything. She turned to face the target again and without thinking he walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and rotating them to face the target completely. "I know I said don't worry about shooting the target, but I'd like it if you got somewhat in range." He mumbled and she felt her blood turn hot. She hated he had that effect on her. "Your good at shooting arrows right? You have awards…it's not that hard, shooting an arrow is actually harder." He said and she eyed him as he backed up. He was looking forward at the target but she was staring at him. She was wondering why he was being so nice, maybe he wanted to sleep with her again, but she had a feeling that though Inuyasha was in fact a dick. He wasn't the huge colossal one she might have previously thought he was.

She took a deep breath and tried concentrating on extracting power. She could feel a little vibrating in her fingers though nothing came from it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do it. She couldn't really understand the idea of it at all. She couldn't fathom it. All she could really do was allow the power she had to flow down to her hands. She thought about putting her power into the gun, but all it did was make the gun heat up and from past experiences when she heated up things they'd just melt or disintegrate, what good would that be? "Can I ask a question?" She said and he raised an eyebrow waiting. "How do I go about doing this?" She asked and he sighed in his classic agravated stumper, as if no one could tell he was annoyed by his facial expression.

"How do you usually go about using your energy?" He asked he was obviously mocking her. "Just try visualizing it Kagome…" He said in frustration. She turned back around and he narrowed his eyes. "Your legs…shoulder length apart." He reminded for the third time. She did just that sighing lightly. She didn't even know how it looked like to purify a bullet, but he said visualize it, she thought about it for a moment, and she counted to three again. She shot the gun, and to her surprise she didn't hear a sound. Instead all she felt was a sort of 'whooshing.' She turned around looking at Inuyasha who stood up in shock. She walked forward her eyes widening. She turned towards the target seeing a dark rimmed hole off to the side of it. It was a huge gaping hole and she stared back at him.

"What was that…did I do it…?" She asked and he ignored her. He just felt something huge come out of her aura wise. It washed through the whole room, and just like that it was gone. It was the biggest blast of power from a miko he had ever felt, but it literally lasted seconds. He walked over to her shooting range. All he could see was the hole, and Kagome she was still standing. She was still the same, her aura extremely high. She should have been exhausted.

"How did you do that?" He asked and she just shrugged. He gave her a look, and though he had over looked it throughout the day, he let his eyes go to her gloves. When he had first saw them he just thought they were training gloves. Just her trying to be cute, but now he was becoming a bit spectacle, but where would Kagome get Miko training gloves from? "What are those?" He asked and she followed his eyes down towards her hands.

"What do you mean what are those? You've never seen gloves before?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes walking forward and yanking her hands up abruptly. He obviously noticed the stitched 'M.' It was glowing extremely bright which meant she had a nice amount of her own energy going through her body. She was the type of miko who was powerful enough to never be out of power flow. She might have been awful at spreading the power out, but she still had a good amount flowing. The thing about training gloves made for mikos; they were designed to help them extract power that they kept from their reserves. Miko power worked a lot like the human body, meaning there was a ready flow of energy, and there was a secondary flow that was used as a reserve. The only difference was that the second flow could be used at all times completely, but mikos weren't trained to extract power this way in the everyday world, they were taught how to restrain it. Kagome of course was powerful enough to do everything without the gloves harshly stealing her power reserves, but she probably didn't know how to release the power evenly on her own. What the gloves actually told him was that Kagome was extremely powerful. The gloves didn't give power; they just forced the miko to release their own.

"Who gave these to you?" he asked and she yanked her hands from him.

"There mine." She lied. "I brought them here. You hurt me by the way. You were squeezing my hands." She said. She began massaging her flesh suddenly and he narrowed his eyes.

"You brought them from home?" He asked. He knew she was lying obviously. Training gloves for mikos were advanced technology equipment; only people who worked for secret organizations had them. They weren't sold in regular markets. She of course didn't understand that, she didn't see anything different from this world and the world she once lived in. She'd understand soon enough. He gave her a slight smile, he didn't say anything, but he wasn't happy. She didn't know this but as soon as she took off her gloves she'd be extremely exhausted, she wouldn't be able to take them off for the whole day, and it would take her body awhile to reciprocate without them. And they were amazing at making mikos act at their very full potential, but they were horrible at actually teaching them how to learn the skills on their own. He had the smile on his face because he was excited to see how tired out she'd be once she took them off, but as for the rest of the day. He needed her at her full capability. The gloves were going to force her to use all of her miko energy, though she had an excess amount of it, so she'd never be fully drained, but she wasn't used to using her reserves, so she'd be worn out. "Kagome…" he said knowingly. "You didn't get them from home…I'm not an idiot…"

"What does it matter…?" she said backing away from him. No wonder she was able to continue running, no wonder she was filled with energy. The thing about those damn gloves, they always constantly kept releasing her power, even when she didn't need it. If she was trained enough to use her own energy she'd be able to turn off her energy at times like this. That was why he kept feeling her aura so unusually high, it should have powered off while she walked around or was just speaking.

"It matters…" he said, "When you take them off…you'll see…it matters." He said going towards the gun she stupidly dropped on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Next time someone gives you something run it by me. Don't take the gloves off till tonight." He said turning around towards the clock sitting on the wall across from him. "We have to go…" He said. It was still a bit early. The other agents would probably still be running, but he had to talk to his brother. He had said come back at breakfast, but he had more to tell him at the moment. He turned towards the right going down a hallway. She followed a bit confused.

"If I take them off what will happen?" She asked and he smiled slightly.

"If you tell me who gave them to you, then I'll tell you what'll happen." He said and she hesitated and just like that he knew. He didn't understand Rin and Kagome's relationship. Rin was supposed to be an advisor, but she did an awful job at cluing Kagome in. She was still loss, and they acted more like friends than anything. Kagome was amazing at manipulation, Inuyasha knew that much, it didn't take an idiot to realize that's what she was doing with Rin. Though she seemed to genuinely care for Rin, because she was willing to keep the gloves a secret, which was idiotic to him. He didn't have friends or make loyalties like that. The only loyalty he had was to himself, and the only reason he tried training Kagome to the best of his capabilities was because she would soon be his partner, and he didn't need her holding him back. But when he trained other people that his brother appointed to him, he sort of put them through the phases; he never cared too much if they soaked up the lesson fully.

"You know…" he said after awhile. They had stopped at a door and he quickly jotted a few things into its pad and allowed it to open. She looked around in complete shock when she saw where they were entering. It seemed like a glass hall. She could see the whole forest they ran through. She was so taken aback by the hall she didn't care what Inuyasha was getting at. But at that moment he had a plan, he wasn't spending a year training Kagome just so the other agents would spoil it. Kagome had a lot of work to do if they were going to get her into top shape and what he could see today, she was good for it. He wasn't ready to admit it, but she did have potential. "Have you ever thought about separating yourself from the other agents?" He asked and she turned away from the glass walls to look up at him.

"Why would I do that? What have you heard?" She asked and he realized what she meant. It had to do with the gossip that had been going on. They got to the end of the hall and he placed his password in it.

"That's what I mean." He said as the doors opened. She was surprised to see another shuttle elevator. She was of course not too happy to get inside. "You know if you separated yourself from them you'd get a lot out of training…you wouldn't have to worry about petty gossip." She rolled her eyes at that before walking into the shuttle standing side by side with him.

"Yeah but then I'd be an outcast like you…" She said bluntly and he shrugged. He never seemed to care really about her insults. There were little times he did show anger, but most of the time he was indifferent, it was a quality she wished she could learn.

"You could learn a lot by being like me." He said stepping forward to place in numbers She turned away from him hugging her stomach. She was ready for it to go either up or down, but to her surprise the room thrusted off to the right. It did that for awhile before thrusting upwards. When it stopped she actually felt like vomiting, but of course they ended right in the same hall they had been earlier in the day. Right next to Sesshomaru's office, she walked behind him down the hall and when she got to the doors she stepped to the side. He turned to face her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know…I know…stay." She said and he smiled nodding.

"You're beginning to get it." He mocked and she looked away. The door was showing without having to put his print on the wall. That meant that Sesshomaru had just entered himself. He opened the door quickly. His brother was sitting behind the desk, but he looked up as soon as his door opened.

"You're early." He said, but Inuyasha didn't seem in the mood for pleasantries. "And in a bad mood" He watched him take a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk. "Kagome's with you again? Why don't you leave her with the other agents, so she can learn the proper procedures of code red?" Sesshomaru asked him. Sesshomaru found it a bit odd that Inuyasha had Kagome with him for the second time.

"Yeah that's what I came down early for." He said and Sesshomaru looked up waiting. "I want to put Kagome in solitude." He said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; of course he didn't like the idea. "I think she can get more from her training if she's not with the other agents."

"I think solitude is a bit much don't you think?" Inuyasha waited calmly for him to continue. "I mean we're already on high status, the other agents don't have time to fraternize anyway."

"Trust me they find a way. And honestly, I don't think we have a year to train her." Sesshomaru seemed extremely unsure so Inuyasha did something he really didn't want to do. He really didn't like Kagome, she pushed his buttons something awful, but he truly saw something in her today that made him for the first time believe that his brother actually hadn't made a mistake. He sat up in his seat and took a deep breath. "You know Sesshomaru…honestly…she's powerful…" He said and that made him look up. "She might actually be the _one_, but she's still clueless…she doesn't have the years of training that the rest of us do. We don't want to send her out there without out the proper skill, we could lose her." He waited for his brother to say something but he didn't. He seemed like he was still in thought. "Now she's missing some key training as a miko…we can set her up with another agent to help her bring out her abilities. I can try to help as much as I can, but she needs to be serious about this, and honestly Rin is doing an awful job at helping her take this seriously."

"Now I do anticipate an attack in around three months from now." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded showing that he was indeed right. "I think I could grant you this. You can become her new advisor." He said and Inuyasha seemed like he wanted to say something. "Inuyasha if she's in solitude all she'll see is you. Now this is what I've been scheming at. We'll train Kagome in advance for a few weeks, I'll give her a test, and if she passes then we'll go ahead and take action." Inuyasha seemed extremely pleased by that. "That of course means she has to be excellent in every sector…you can go ahead and place her in solitude, but you'll have to be there with her. I don't want any corners cut."

Inuyasha didn't seem too happy at all. "Well I don't think I need to join her."

"Inuyasha you get that or you get nothing at all." He nodded he was willing to do that if they'd finally get to attack in less than a year. "I'll have your stuff moved today. You both can head to solitude tonight." He said watching his brother's expression. "This'll be good for you, she's your partner, and you don't seem to be too accepting of her. Maybe spending a few days with her will do you good."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha mumbled while standing up. That was defiantly not what he wanted.

"Just don't start any emotional attachments… I don't want another Kikyo on our hands." That made Inuyasha tense up and his brother knew it. "I'm not trying to upset you…I just wanted to inform you." He didn't say anything as he opened the door and headed out. Kikyo was one of the reasons he so desperately wanted to attack, he couldn't wait to stick a bullet in her heart. It wasn't the emotional attachment that_ he_ had for her that his brother was hinting at. It was the feelings Kikyo had for him. Though still with that information, she still managed to thrust that arrow through him. He knew she had purposely hit him on the side, missing any vital organs, but still. His mind was wrapped around that idea in itself as he closed the door and looked up. Kagome was leaning against the wall again. This time her hair was down and she was fanning through it with her fingers. She pushed it to the side so it could fall in waves down her back when she saw him.

"Oh your back." She said and he froze just staring at her. "That was quick…" She stated, but he continued to stare. When was he going to get used to her and her appearance, now he could defiantly see an attachment happening with Kagome, but maybe for the first time it wouldn't be an agent obsessed with him, it would be the other way around. He had these weird feelings that jolted in him when he saw her, he thought maybe they were purely attraction, but she didn't seem to have them back. Yeah he could tell she found him attractive, but that seemed to be all with her. That didn't occur a lot for him; he was beginning to figure out the pieces. No wonder he disliked Kagome, no wonder she was the only agent he couldn't seem to admit had actual potential. Something about her blinded him to it. Was he getting overly attached, is that what his brother was hinting at. Maybe that's how it seemed, she had slept in his room last night, he was forcing her to go everywhere with him. Now he was putting her in solitude, which basically meant she'd only be seeing him. It had been a thought that emerged while running, Kagome always seemed too effected by what other agents were doing, but maybe it was a thought that appeared after Miroku told him before the run that he was going to make his move at breakfast. Maybe he didn't want anyone having tabs on Kagome? "Uh…hello…earth to Inuyasha…" She said it defiantly snapped him out of his trance.

She was pushing her hair up, back into its ponytail. "What are we doing next?" She asked and he walked forward trying to rekindle those thoughts he was having. Maybe that was why he was being a bit nicer to her. Though he still didn't know why he disliked her so much, he had worked with those brats at the boarding school for years. In those years his brother recruited only about three of them. He had to train every single one, and he didn't dislike them. He didn't like them either but he wasn't annoyed by them like he was with Kagome. Which he thought was completely crazy because Kagome had more potential in her pinky finger than all three of them combined. "Hey…Inuyasha…"

"Breakfast…" He stated and she nodded.

"At breakfast can I take off my gloves?" He let that idea halt his thoughts. Those gloves, it made him smile thinking about them, and how she'd be later tonight. Now that they'd be in solitude, he'd actually get to see everything play out. "I want to wash my hands before I eat."

"You have to keep them on, so I advise you use a fork."

"What is this… a punishment…?" She asked making him smile as they approached the shuttle. He didn't understand his feelings for her, but he knew he still disliked her a great deal, and how could he have an attatchment with someone he basically hated.

!

!

!

I bet no one thought Inuyasha would be the first to have any sort of feelings…They obviously very much hate each other. For anyone whose reviewing can you tell me how I did with describing Kagome's abilities and the technology, was it clearly written? Also how did I do with the emotion, and was there any attraction?

This is a Kag and INU story, it's just going to take a longer time to get them togther. Please review though, I really need some feedback!


End file.
